


Gypsy

by FutureErotic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, bullied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureErotic/pseuds/FutureErotic
Summary: Tormented everyday since she was sorted into Hufflepuff, Antoinette Zima is a freak and outcast to all at Hogwarts. But none more so then Tom Riddle and his Slytherin friends. Can she survive the obsession of a young dark lord and his faithful second?





	1. Chapter One

This story has been posted before by on Fanfiction.com, so if it feels familiar that's where you have read it before. I am the original author of this fanfiction, but I obviously do not own the Harry Potter universe, that would be the one and only J.K Rowling. 

Now, please enjoy this story. And forgive any mistakes, I am truly terrible at editing. xoxo Future. 

First year

Age: 12

Tom Riddle was evil, of that I was absolutely sure. I had realized this the moment I was first sorted into my house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and looked over at the entire sneering table of Slytherin students. The sheer hatred I felt coming from that table had shocked me, my innocent mind unable to understand exactly why they were glaring at me. It did wonders to hurry me to my seat at the yellow and black table; about five steps from the table something wrapped around my ankle and sent me careening into Jennifer Bones, another first year sorted before me. The impact on the stone floor wasn't nearly as painful as the hysterical laughter that came from the green house; thankfully I could only hear a small amount of laughter come from my own table.

"O—oh gosh, I am so sorry." Stammering like a fool, I rolled off my slightly dazed housemate, her bright red hair making me think for a moment she was bleeding.

Several of the older students helped me and the uninjured Jennifer up, before plonking us down at our seats, probably to avoid another commotion. Turning a furious red, I glanced over at the still tittering table of snakes. A young boy, probably a first year like me, was being slapped on the back by several of the older students. He didn't smile at them or even acknowledge the praise; he just stared at me, green eyes burning holes into mine.

  
"Don't mind him," said a third year to my right, "just another Slytherin trying to prove themselves." He flashed me a dazzling smile and held out his hand, "I'm Jeremy Bones; you knocked over my little sister."

I shook his hand, still a little too embarrassed to look him in the eye properly.

"Antoinette Zima, s—sorry about that, I don't know what happened..."

Jennifer sent me a smile that instantly showed the two were siblings, if I had any doubts that is.

"It's ok; they probably used a tripping hex, nasty things." She leaned forward, "are you a Muggleborn?"

"What do you mean?"

She smiled and leant back, "Muggleborn means that you have two non-magical parents."

It confused me a little that something like that would actually be a question. But before I could ask why it mattered Jennifer forged ahead, Jeremy just smiled and shook his head ruefully.

"Pureblood means that you have two magical parents, who come from a long line of all magical beings, and then there are halfbloods; I don't think I need to explain what that means."

"Yeah, I'm a Muggleborn."

Jennifer smiled widely at this reaching across the table and grabbed my hand. "That's great; I have never really met a Muggleborn before. My whole family is Purebloods and mother doesn't let us socialize outside our class; I can tell we will be great friends."

She sent me a smile so bright that I instantly returned it, albeit a little shyer.

Jeremy coughed, drawing our attention back to the head table. A slightly round man with a stern look about him and a pointed white beard raised his arms, the entire hall went silent.

"Greetings, I am Headmaster Dippit and I welcome you all back to Hogwarts." He smiled briefly at the Ravenclaw table. "Now that you have had a chance to meet your new house members, I would ask for you all to stay seated while enjoying the magnificent feast that has been prepared for us."

Myself and several of the first years frowned in confusion, we could neither see nor smell any food.

Dippit lowered his arms and the aroma of roasting meat, sizzling vegetables and gravy invaded my nose. On each of the tables food had appeared, mountains of it out of thin air. Gaping for a second, I knew without looking that Jennifer was almost as shocked as me; I reached for one of the nearby bread rolls. Students all around me were piling up their plates, but I took a second longer for my situation to sink in.

Mother had been struggling to get enough food for myself and my siblings to eat; so it was almost a blessing when Professor Dumbledore arrived to tell my mother about my magical abilities. She had assumed for a moment that it would be one more thing she couldn't afford to give me, but then the Professor told her about a school scholarship program. I knew that there was no such thing, had seen the look in the Wizards eye when he walked into our one bedroom flat in London, and knew he had made some exception for me. But I didn't tell my mother, I didn't want to not get a chance to go to this magical world where I would have adventures and become something more than another starving orphan.

"You going to eat or what?" Said Jeremy, startling me from my day dreams.

I let out a laugh, unwittingly catching the attention of a certain boy a table over. "Yeah, sure."

Grabbing my plate I piled it high with food; if Jenifer and Jeremy were at all surprised by the amount I ate at the feast they didn't say anything. All too soon the meal was finished and so was desert, for the first time in nearly a year I had a full stomach that I could actually rest my hand on.

"Wow, never seen a girl eat that much."

Laughing at her brothers words, Jenifer quickly agreed.

"Yeah, I thought for a second there you might burst." We all giggled wildly at the image of me popping.

Headmaster Dippit's voice broke through the loud chattering in the hall, "Silence." He waited a moment before continuing, "Before I send you all off to bed with full stomachs, I must remind you all of a few rules. Firstly, there are to be no students out after dark, secondly under no circumstances are any persons aloud in the Dark Forest without supervision or permission... Now, would the heads please direct the first years to their dormitories."

All the students stood and started towards the entrance.

Jeremy practically jumped out of his chair, "Alright I'll see you both tomorrow." And with a cheery wave he was gone.

Laughing Jennifer grabbed my hand, pulling me towards where the Hufflepuff head was calling for first years. In the hustle I accidentally let go of her hand, instantly losing my only friend in the crowd. Hands shoved me all around, until I finally tripped into the middle of a small circle of boys, they must have been waiting for the hustle to die down before moving.

"Well, if it isn't the little Hufflepuff fool," sneered a blond boy, his pointed chin and long nose looking down on me.

  
"Careful, don't let the Mudblood touch you, might get infected." The low drawl came from behind me, spinning around I locked eyes with the young Slytherin who supposedly cast the tripping hex.

"Mudblood?" I edged towards the gap I could see in the circle; before I could get there a burly second year crossed his monstrously big arms and blocked my way.

All around us the rush was still going on, making it difficult for me to hear the cruel boys.

"It means dirty blood, you are a blight on the wizarding world and don't belong here." The black haired boy sounded almost bored, as if I were beneath his notice. I might have believed it had his eyes not shone with disgust, as if I would suddenly infect him with some deadly disease.

"I—I belong here, Professor Dumbledore told me I'm magical."

The blond boy gripped the front of my second hand robes, his anger obviously overriding his desire to not touch me.

"You are not magical, you're an abomination." His hands tightened for a moment before releasing me, almost tossing me from their circle and back into the crowd.

Before I was pushed forward I heard the black haired boy say something that chilled me, I barely understood exactly why they hated me so much but I understood this comment.

"Make sure she never forgets what she is."

My hand unconsciously rubbed my wrist where I had numbers and a single letter tattooed; I could never forget what I was. 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Second Year

Age: 13

Sobbing I ran behind one of the pillars overlooking the Lake and fell to the ground, the only people around were the ones who had just finished their daily game of 'Make Antoinette miserable'. As usual it was silently led by the seemingly kind, to everybody but me, Riddle. For over a year now I had endured the constant insults about my 'dirty' blood, and how I was going to be eradicated along with the rest of my kind. At first the insults hadn't really gotten to me, having endured much worse at Dachau. 

But then it slowly escalated from Malfoy's, as I came to call the blond boy, constant name calling, to curses and hexes. Riddle was never one to cast the curses himself, seeming content to simply watch me make trip after trip to the hospital wing to be healed. The mediwitch still didn't suspect anything was afoul, assuming that I was simply another clumsy Hufflepuff. 

"Oh Tony, what did they do now." Lanky arms came around me, Jeremy tucking my head into his chest as he sat down nest to me. 

Jeremy and Jennifer were my closest friends in Hufflepuff; thankfully the hatred towards my blood only went so far as the Slytherin house and perhaps a few Ravenclaws. It was the fact that I was singled out, and in effect any who associated with me, that made me unpopular within my own house. 

"Why do they hate me so much, Jeremy?" I unclenched my hands and showed him the damage, Goyle had cast a nasty little pus hex that left my hands in agony. The white pulsing lines and boils that the hex left behind showed in start relief against my tanned skin. 

Hissing in anger, Jeremy grabbed his wand and muttered a quick spell over them. The boils stopped popping up, but it would take a few days for them to disappear. He was amazingly talented at healing spells; I knew he would become an acclaimed Mediwizard one day. I wasn't so good at spells, preferring to spend my time learning about the plants and animals in the world. 

"Ignorance." He kissed the top of my head, a brotherly gesture but I blushed anyway. "I don't understand why you won't tell Dippit what's going on, or at least Dumbledore." 

Sighing, I tested out my injured hands, finding I could move them without too much pain. "You know why."

"They would believe you if we showed them what those bastards have done to you," ground out Jeremy. 

"We both know Riddle would come up with some excuse, telling them I often worked with dangerous plants and animals and that's where I got the injuries." For all his faults Riddle was brilliant, "then he would make himself look the victim and me the evil witch." 

Jeremy didn't say anything, he didn't have to, we both knew that Riddle would get off without punishment. 

"I know Dumbledore thinks something is off about Riddle. Have you seen the way he watches him?" 

 

"Yeah, I do wonder what all that is about." 

We had been over this conversation several times, even toyed with the idea of spying on Riddle to get the evidence we would need to see him punished. But in the end we were Hufflepuffs, it was best to leave the scheming up to those snarky snakes. 

"I was wondering where you two snuck off to," Jenny rounded the corner, her freckled cheeks rosy in the winter air. "Tony, what happened to your hands?" 

Storming forward the Hufflepuff who often seemed better suited for Gryffindor, grabbed my hands and forced me to show her the marks. "Bloody hell, I'm going to kill those bastards." 

Jeremy mocked a gasp, "What would mother say about your language?" 

Poking out her tongue, Jenny released my hands. "I know exactly what she would say, 'Jennifer Aurora Bones, young ladies do not use language like that. You will never find a husband speaking like that.'" 

Laughing I stood up, feeling a little resistance when Jeremy seemed reluctant to release me, but he soon copied. 

Suddenly the mood sobered and Jenny's face fell into a mask, I didn't have to guess who was walking past us. 

"Blood traitors," hissed Malfoy at Jenny and Jeremy, "wait until I inform your mother about the compony you keep." 

He glared at me; cringing I backed slowly into Jeremy; he put a comforting hand around my waist.

"Get some new material, Malfoy. You told my mother about my 'compony' last year; what's wrong, is your inbred mind having trouble remembering facts. I wouldn't doubt it, considering your academic record." If there was one thing Jenny could do it was cut a person down. 

Malfoy turned bright red as some of his followers tittered behind him, brandishing his wand he snarled, "You will wish you had never been born." 

Jenny yanked out her wand, "trust me, with a mother like mine I already do." 

Jeremy wasn't helping his sister, he didn't need to. Jenny was one of the best duellers in our year, a fact Malfoy had obviously forgotten as she quickly disarmed him. 

Spluttering, he backed up a step. 

"Anyone else?" tauntingly, Jenny flourished her wand, some of the younger snakes backed up with Malfoy. 

Throughout this entire exchange, a set of eyes hadn't left me. 

"You don't have the right to look at Tony, Riddle." Jeremy had noticed the silent Slytherin watching me, so he pushed me behind him. 

Smirking, Riddle tilted his head. "You can't be around to protect her forever, sooner or later you will leave this school and then she will be all alone." 

Jeremy was shaking; I soothingly ran a hand down his back like I might do to an irate owl. Shockingly it worked, beneath my hand muscles visibly relaxed and quickly lost their aggression. Riddle watched the exchange with thinly veiled interest, quirking a brow when he observed the furious badger calm down in a matter of seconds. 

"Just get out of here." Jeremy didn't bother saying any names, all the Slytherins in Riddles posse knew he meant them. 

Rather than edge his followers on, Riddle instead inclined his head and walked away, his men glaring back but leaving as well. 

"That was weird," Jenny lowered her wand, having expected more of a fight. 

Jeremy and I mumbled 'yeah' at the same time, blushing when we met the others eyes. Snorting in an unladylike manner, Jenny linked her arms with ours and marched us towards the Great Hall. 

"Come on lovebirds," we blushed again, "time to get some dinner." 


	3. Chapter Three

Third Year

Age: 14

"Don't you think he is a little old for me?" Jenny snorted at my question and sunk into a chair next to me, the library was quite full so we were whispering. 

"My brother is anything but old, besides, you know he is crazy about you." She elbowed me in the side playfully, although thanks to her growth spurt and my lack of one she hit me more in the upper ribs then lower. 

Sighing, I grabbed one of my favourite books 'Taming that mystical beast that doesn't want to be tamed', and flipped over to the chapter on Thestrals. Jenny took one look at my page and rolled her eyes, preferring to twirl her wand between her fingers than read. 

"I don't understand why you would want to find a Thestral," she flicked a finger onto the picture, "they look like flying skeletons." 

Poking my tongue out I pretended to snap her finger in the book, earning me a yelp from her and a 'shh' from the librarian, Madam Flippard. Hiding a giggle with one hand, Jenny continued twirling her wand until it seemed to pass like a blur through her fingers. 

"I happen to think Thestrals are magnificent, you wouldn't understand." 

"You're right, I wouldn't." Jenny glanced at the pile of books I had on magical animals, "I'll never understand your fascination with animals." 

"That's ok; I don't really get your love of spells." 

 

At this Jenny laughed quietly, "A witch who doesn't like spells." 

I smiled absently. It wasn't that I didn't like spells; it just seemed every time I tried anything but the most basic, something went horribly wrong. We were quite for some time, both content with what made us happy, until I glanced over a sentence I had read many times before. 

The magnificence of a Thestral herd cannot truly be admired until viewed in the wild. However because of their less than appealing appearance, Thestral's are now nearly extinct in the wild. The only herds known being in the forests surrounding Hogwarts School of Wizardry and the Bulgarian Mountains. 

"Do you want to help me find one?" 

"What?" Jenny stopped her twirling. 

"Thestral's, a herd lives in the Forbidden Forest." I knew I would eventually be compelled to go with or without Jenny, it was impossible for me to resist finding any type of animal once I knew where its habitat was. 

"It's forbidden for a reason, Tony." Jenny didn't often show a voice of reason; it must be an off day for her. 

"Please, we both know I'll go by myself if you don't come with me."

She chuckled, pointing her wand at me playfully. "If you promise to do everything I say." 

"Of course," smirking I stood, "Come on." 

Grinning wickedly Jenny followed me; nobody looked up as we walked out of the library. The older years were all too busy studying for their OWLS and the younger ones were trying to keep up with the homework load the teachers insisted helped with preparation for OWLS. 

As always the Castle was quite cold, Jenny murmured a heating charm over us both as we walked into the waning light. 

"Are you sure this is safe?" Huffed Jenny, stumbling along the path, she always seemed to have trouble seeing in this light. 

"Yes, the Thestrals live quite near the edge of the forest, something about the bark from Blood Trees." We walked down past the gamekeeper's cottage, thankfully he wasn't around to catch us step into the forest. 

"Blood what now?" 

"Blood Trees, fascinating things," my voice quickened in excitement, "Whenever the sun goes down they glow a faint red." 

"They drip blood?" She sounded slightly disgusted, but didn't stop.

Around us the trees became slightly denser, making it harder for us to move. My magic naturally reached out to connect to the nature around me, and somehow I avoided every rabbit hole and tree branch that my companion nearly tripped over. 

"It's like blood," a faint glow of red was in the distance, "look!" Excited I grabbed Jenny's hand and hastened towards the glow. She followed my every step; I could sense anything around us that might cause a trip up. 

We stepped into a clearing, all around giant black pines stood tall, red blood dripping from them. Next to me Jenny gasped in both disgust and amazement, I hardly noticed though. All around us were horse like creatures, made of bone with thin black skin stretched over them. They were beautiful it a way I wasn't sure I could truly appreciate until now. 

"So where are the Thestrals?" asked Jenny, looking around. 

'Only those who have been touched by death or seen it's result are able to see the mighty Thestral.' A passage from one of my books, I hadn't really believed until now that Jenny or Jeremy would be unable to see these creatures if I showed them to them. 

"They are here..." I blinked back tears, "only those who have seen death can see the creatures." 

Jenny was silent for a moment, and then took my hand. She and Jeremy were the only ones who knew about my past; even I could barely remember it and my mother went through great pains to ensure that we were never linked to our Gypsy heritage. They hadn't believed me when I told them about the Nazi concentration camps, thought I was making it up, because what kind of people could do that to another. In the end I pointed out to them the links between the persecution of the Jewish, Gypsy, Blacks and basically anybody who wasn't a Nazi; and how the Muggleborns were seen by so many Purebloods and Halfbloods. 

"Describe them to me." 

Jenny always knew what to say to make me feel better, so sitting down in the clearing with skeletal horses all around us, I told her how they moved and that while they were cursed with death, they weren't at all evil or to be feared. 


	4. Chapter Four

Forth Year

Age: 15

Muggleborns everywhere were terrified, myself included. So far two Gryffindor's, one Ravenclaw and four Hufflepuffs had been found paralysed, all were Muggleborns and none had been cured yet. Un-surprisingly no Slytherins had been injured, it was either because there were no 'dirty' students there, or the perpetrator was in that house... in hindsight it was probably both these reasons. 

"Still around then," a silky voice came from behind me. 

Startled I dropped the pen I was holding, it rolled onto the floor. A pale hand picked it up, but didn't pass it back to me. Knowing this wasn't going to end well for me unless I escaped in the next ten seconds, I grabbed the mirror I had started carrying around with me and shoved it into my pocket. The classroom was mostly empty around us; it had been converted into a sort of mini-library, after students became too frightened to go into the actual library. Three of the seven students had been found there, stiff in chairs and almost always near the petrified body of a ghost. 

"Yes," sliding back on the chair I stood, a hand shoved me back onto the chair. 

"Please, stay." Riddle's tone brooked no argument. He gracefully settled against the table, barely disrupting the mountains of books I had piled up. "Researching something?" 

"No," I refused to give him anything to torment me about. 

"Hmm," he plucked a book at random from my table, "'Ancient creatures and their Origin'." 

Of course he would have picked that one. Snatching the book away, I hugged it to my chest. Riddle frowned, his fingers rubbing where our hands had briefly brushed. 

"Interesting choice, any reason in particular to read a book like this?" He flicked imaginary lint off his shoulder, I would be a fool to think he would be here speaking to me if it wasn't of some import to him. 

"No." Tom Riddle was the kind of Slytherin who used others to do his bidding; his followers must be doing something important for him to stoop to speak with me. 

"I am starting to understand why even the lowest Hufflepuff deigns to not spend time with you." He smirked, "not very good at conversation, are we?" 

My blush was enough to confirm his comment. At this moment there were three Hufflepuffs in the classroom, they had all noticed me and all chose to put their books on the spare chairs next to them, just encase I chose to sit next to them. I had learnt long ago not to try and make friends. 

"Please leave me alone." He smiled at me and for a moment I blushed for an entirely different reason. I would have to be a fool not to at least acknowledge Tom Riddle's features; it was easy to see how he had everybody fooled. Even the teachers fell for his 'perfect' student act, we only had potions together and I was forced to watch Professor Slughorn dote on him. 

Frightened when he just kept staring at me, I tried to hop up again. A strong hand wrapped around my wrist in warning, pressing with enough pressure to make me wince. From the outside it must have looked as if Riddle was holding my hand, but they would only have to look in my eyes to see the stark terror.

"Not yet," his finger tip swirled around my furious pulse, "first tell me why you are carrying around that mirror? It seems every I see you that mirror is flashing in your hands." 

"I—I," unconscious to the movement, my hand wrapped around it, finding comfort in the cool metal. 

"And why the sudden fascination with ancient creatures, and don't tell me it's because you have a fascination with animals," sneered Riddle. 

"Well I do!" I almost slapped a hand over my mouth, shocked I had the guts to snap at him. The hand holding me tightened, and his other one started twirling his wand through his fingers. The threat was clear. 

"Tell me what you know." 

In that moment something occurred to me, Riddle knew what was attacking the students and he must have been watching me to realize that I had figured it out.

"It's a Basilisk; the students are being attacked by a Basilisk." Tom blinked in surprise, meaning he probably hadn't really expected me to know at all. "T—the mirror is to look around corners, for some reason it is only attacking Muggleborns." 

 

"How do you know?" hissing, he grabbed my arms and yanked me up. Nobody stopped him or probably noticed when he moved us out of sight behind a bookcase. "How is it a Mudblood Hufflepuff figured out what even the great Dumbledore cannot?" 

Back pressed against hard shelves, and an enraged Riddle holding me against it, I did the only thing I could... Told him everything. 

"I—I read about them last year. About how they can grow to enormous size, paralyse and in most cases kill with their gaze." I knew I was rambling off facts, but was too scared to do anything else. "T—they come from a chicken egg you know, hatched under a lizard..." I trailed off; Riddle's face had slowly gone from angry to curious and now amused. 

 

"And why haven't you informed any of the teachers about this?" He let up on my arms a little. I was tempted to run but knew better. 

I had told Professor Catti, head of my house, but he just laughed it off and patted me on the head then walked away murmuring 'women and their ideas'. I probably wouldn't have been offended if he hadn't believed me because I was not exactly the smartest witch around, but to not believe me because I was female was just rude. I hadn't dared tell any other teachers, knowing that they wouldn't believe me. 

"Don't bother," said Riddle as I opened my mouth to answer, "your face says it all. You tried to tell them, but who is going to believe a poor little scared Mudblood, who can't even cast a simple Lumos spell without setting something on fire." I wanted to point out that I had only set our charms professor on fire once in first year, but it was pointless. "So you walk around with a mirror, people must think you're batty checking every corner," he smiled at the thought. "But why bring the mirror into one of these sore excuses for a library, surly you are safe here." Riddle was testing me, taunting me with what I knew. 

"Because I know that somebody in Slytherin must have something to do with this, only somebody who can speak Parseltongue can command a Basilisk." His eyes darkened again, but I made myself spit the words out. "The rumours are probably true, and a descendent of Salazar Slytherin is in Hogwarts. A—and that person is probably one of the many Slytherins who hate me, so I figured that if they were going to start killing people, they would probably start with me..." 

Riddle and I both knew that it was him who was the descendent, he was commanding the Basilisk and he was the only one who could stop it, which was why I hadn't told Dumbledore on him. Eventually Riddle would be faced with either stopping the snake, or watching Hogwarts be closed down, already whispers were going around that it could happen any day. 

"Maybe you aren't a dumb as everyone believes." My jaw almost dropped, a complement from Tom Riddle!? "But don't worry Zima," he leaned in close to whisper, "I'm sure the heir is just waiting until all your friends are dead, and you are blaming yourself for being too much of a coward to stop him...or her." 

The truth in his voice made me quake, but I had to believe that he wouldn't let it come to people dying and the school shutting down. Nobody could be that evil at our age. 

For a second Riddle stayed with his face near my hair, the darkness of his probably putting mine to shame. A puff of breath hit my neck, is he smelling me? , then he calmly stepped back and walked away, leaving me shaking and hopeful that he would finally stop the attacks. After all, if a simple Hufflepuff could figure it out then so could a teacher, especially one as great as Dumbledore. 

...

Three days later a Ravenclaw Myrtle Boggs was found dead in the first-floor girl's bathroom, she had fled in there to escape being teased. I had watched her flee from the Great Hall, had seen her being teased many times, but had been too frightened to help her. 

...

One day after that a third year, Rubeus Hagrid, was accused and sentenced for the crimes, and the fearsome creature (an Acromantula) escaped into the Forbidden Forest. 

...

Only a day later Jenny and Jeremy found me sobbing in the first-floor girls bathroom, and for the first time since I met them I couldn't bear to tell them the truth. That I was a coward and ultimately caused the death of an innocent girl and the expulsion of another innocent student, all because I didn't try hard enough to make people understand the evil person that was Tom Riddle. 


	5. Chapter Five

Fifth Year

Age: 16

"I wish you didn't have to leave," I murmured staring at the platforms wooden floor.

A hand lightly cupped my jaw and raised it, Jeremy smiled down at me. My darling, kind Jeremy. We were about to board the train to take us home at the end of my fifth year, and my boyfriend's last year at Hogwarts. Jenny had snuck ahead to scope us good seats on the train, giving us some privacy to say goodbye now, rather than later.

"It won't be so bad, you still have Jenny." Said Jeremy trying to lighten the mood, but I could see the tears in his eyes as well as he could see them in mine. 

Sniffling I cuddled up close to his chest, he was soft and warm and always smelt like home to me. 

"How am I going to cope without you to cast simple spells for me, keep me from falling over... hold me when everything becomes too much." The arms around me tightened at my last words, we both knew that Riddle and his gang would torture me mercilessly. 

"Listen up; I wanted to give you this." Jeremy eased me from his arms, and passed me a pamphlet. 

"'Beauxbatons Academy of Magic'?" 

Smiling, he opened it for me. "See here, they do exchanges with students for their sixth year. Mother is insisting that Jenny go and learn how to be a 'real lady'." Pausing for a moment, a sign I knew meant he was nervous. "She got accepted into the program." 

"I—I'm going to be totally alone for a year?" fresh tears ran down my face, I was losing my two best friends. 

Laughing Jeremy wiped my tears away and kissed both my cheeks, "No you silly girl. You are going with her." 

"W—what, how?" 

"We have it all sorted out, Dumbledore agreed and all. All you have to do is turn up at the international Floo at the right time with your trunk packed." 

I gaped for a moment, then laughed and grabbed Jeremy around the neck. He was quite tall compared to my five foot nothing, and swung me around like it was nothing. Then something occurred, "what about paying for it?" 

Jeremy knew that I was poor, but maybe he didn't understand the severity of the situation. 

"Dumbledore took care of that." 

"But—" I began. 

"No buts," he shushed me with a quick kiss, "Dumbledore has seen what you go through, and believes you deserve a chance to start again... even if it's only for a year." 

"What about you?" We were already barely going to get to see each other next year if I was in England, if I went to France then we would never see each other. 

"I'm going with you, Mother arranged for me to take up a simple clerical job at the French Ministry of Magic; she wants me to keep an eye on Jenny." 

This time I nearly screamed in joy, grabbing onto Jeremy as tightly as I could. 

"I love you." We had whispered the words to each other in our few heated moments, but never in public and where people could hear. But without fail Jeremy said the words right back, kissing the top of my head as it was the only part he could reach. 

"The Mudblood and the Traitor, how... classic" the sleeky voice broke through our moment. 

Jeremy turned with a snarl, "Riddle." 

And typically, there to ruin our moments as always was the ever perfectly coiled Heir of Slytherin himself, this time only Malfoy was with him. 

"My, my, so angry today Bones." Eyes so dark blue they could be black met mine, "could it be because your little pet will be all alone next year with only your sister to protect her." 

I knew Jeremy would tell him about France, but I refused to give Riddle the satisfaction of knowing where his favourite torture victim would be going. "Come on Jeremy, let's go." I almost never spoke when Riddle and Malfoy were around, so Jeremy took notice. Looking down into my eyes and reading the message he gave me a small smile and nodded. 

"Yes, lets." 

Then much to the chagrin of Riddle and his one man posse, we ignored the blond aristocrat's taunts, and hopped onto the train to join Jenny. Confident in the knowledge that next year would be the best year of our lives. 


	6. Chapter Six

Year six

Age 17

The sun was always warm here; I loved everything about Beauxbatons, but mainly the beautiful weather. 

"He was furious, you know?" said Jenny; she was relaxed on the grass next to me. 

"Who?" yawning, I turned on my side and faced her, she did the same. 

"Riddle," replied my friend. I startled, having hardly thought about my old tormenter in the whole six months we had been here, it was a bit of a shock to hear the name. 

"What was the pompous ass, furious about?" having no real clue or care. 

"You." At this I nearly choked on air, but she continued. "Yeah, we ran into him at one of Mrs Malfoy's many events, mother is always trying to push me on that boy." Jenny and I knew it was pointless for her to even try, a few months ago I had found Jenny and our roommate Francesca lip locked on her bed. It had been a friendship defining moment for us, but I understood better than most that persecution for what you are is wrong. Sadly not all were as accepting as me, and they had to keep their relationship a secret. Personally I couldn't think of a better match for fiery Jenny than the cool and calm Francesca, they complemented each other perfectly. "Anyway, I was getting some punch and Riddle suddenly showed up attached to the arm of that horrible Parkinson creature." We both shuddered, Parkinson was a pointy nosed shrew at seventeen, and god only knew what she would be like at thirty. "He was as surprised to see me as I was him, I would have gotten away without having to acknowledge him but mother showed up and almost demanded an introduction." 

"Let me guess, he charmed her into telling him where I was hiding." 

Jenny snorted, "Mother has no idea you are here with me. Riddle only asked how many students were on the exchange and she said two, it didn't even take him a second to figure it out." She winced at me, "I have never seen him lose his composure so quickly. Do you know, he actually turned to me and yelled 'are you telling me that Mudblood is at Beauxbatons!?' " 

"Gods," I had never heard of Riddle losing anything other than a quill. 

"Yeah, mother pretty much dragged me away after that. She was pretty mad that I hadn't told her you were here with me, thankfully Jeremy calmed her down quick and convinced her to let me come back here after the break." We laughed; knowing that no matter what Jenny would have found her way back here. She sobered up quickly, "there was one other thing... Riddle asked me to tell you that he'll be seeing you next year." 

Jenny looked worried, she was never worried. Gulping I reclined back on the grass, it suddenly felt a lot less warm. 

"You're coming back with me next year, right?" my voice was small and scared; I hadn't sounded like that in a very long time. 

Jenny gripped my hand tight, "Wild Thestrals couldn't keep me away." 

Ok that is it for the year jumps, it will now be Antoinette's seventh and final year from here on out. 


	7. Chapter Seven

I had forgotten how magnificent Hogwarts was, Beauxbatons had an undeniable beauty, but the towering battlements of the French school couldn't compare to what I was seeing. Great spires made of stone reached towards the sky, higher than I remembered, while the Lake reflected the night's sky in an eerie but romantic way. Fog was flittering down from the mountains, obscuring each carriage if it got too far in front. 

"I'm sorry we had to come back here," said a forlorn Jenny. She was speaking as much for herself as for me, leaving Francesca had been a difficult moment for her. 

I didn't bother replying, we both already knew I was dreading the return. Thankfully the fact that we were 'nobody' Hufflepuffs should protect us from any questions; we would simply slink back into the everyday life of Hogwarts. 

"I wish Jeremy were here." I sounded like a love sick fool, but it didn't matter. Jeremy and I had a wonderful year in France; our relationship had only blossomed with the romance of the countryside.

"He will visit as often as he can," consoled Jenny. The Ministry of Magic in France seemed reluctant to allow him to transfer back over to England, so for the moment he was far further away from me then I would have liked. 

Smiling I looked around, this year I was shocked to see that the carriages were being pulled by Thestrals. Unsurprisingly most of the students hadn't even realized, I only told Jenny when she asked what I was staring at. 

As we neared the castle I tried to stifle the butterflies in my stomach, I was excited for my classes like Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, but many of the others I dreaded. Beauxbatons was a school that prided itself mainly upon the creation of skilled and dutiful witches, Jenny and I both knew it was so they could marry them off and produce more of magical blood, but it wasn't really an issue. The Headmistress Cara had been delighted at my aptitude for taming creatures and recognizing plants and their correct uses, she likened me to a 'Nymph'. Unlike the Muggle versions of sultry females who required sex as a source of energy, which is a total farce; the legends of Nymphs were that they could calm and control any animal they wished, using their knowledge of plants and wildlife to hide themselves from the outside world. 

"Come on Tony," grabbing my hand, and breaking me from my thoughts, Jenny dragged me from the carriage and into the castle. We were momentarily held up when Malfoy noticed us; absently I noticed that he had somehow grown into the pointy face, he looked every inch the elitist racist. He seemed to freeze in shock at the sight of me, blocking our way for only a moment and opening his mouth as if to speak, then hurrying off without saying a word. 

"That was weird." We watched his blond head move through the throngs of people, but I didn't stay interested enough to watch where it stopped. 

Jenny nodded, but we were quickly hustled into the Great Hall and our chairs, eager for the feast that Beauxbatons just didn't provide. 

There were a few surprised faces at seeing us, apparently there had been a rumour going around that we had been kidnapped by Muggleborn haters and tortured to death. Jenny seemed almost proud of the rumour, I was a little more sedate as I was reminded of one of the reasons I left. 

Next to me Jenny was distracted recalling all the 'adventures' we had while in France, so I turned my head quickly to get a glance at the Slytherin table. 

Black eyes met mine, set in a face that was so darkly beautiful that I gaped for a moment. Over time I was in France, I had somehow forgotten how truly stunning Tom Riddle was. I didn't have to look around to know that most of the female population of Hogwarts was staring dreamily at him. He wasn't looking at them though; he seemed almost stuck in a staring contest with me. If not for a flicker in his eyes, turning them red for a split second, I might have forgotten how disgustingly evil he was. 

Time to practice my sneer. Curling my lip, just like Francesca taught me, I looked at Riddle and then his entire gang dismissively. Job successfully done, going by the twitch in his otherwise emotionless façade, I spun back around and smiled at my fellow Hufflepuffs. 

"Good evening students, first of all I would like to welcome back Jennifer Bones and Antoinette Zima, who were with our sister school Beauxbatons for the duration of last year. Please feel free to ask them any questions about their trip." Dippit, who somehow seemed even older, straightened his hat. "Now please join me in welcoming our first years to Hogwarts." He gestured towards the Great Hall doors, which opened dramatically to allow a group of first years to walk nervously down towards the podium. Job done, Dippit sank back down into his seat at the teachers table. 

"God I missed this," Jenny bounced excitedly on her chair as the first student, a young boy, was sorted into his house. 

"Gryffindor!" Shouted the hat, much to the jubilation of the Lion table. 

"Don't they have houses at Beauxbatons?" asked Emma Tongs, a seventh year we used to share a dorm with. 

"Not exactly, everybody has their own year, but each year is kind of like their own house." I replied, fiddling with a fork at the table. 

"So the different year levels don't really interact." 

Jenny smiled, "nope." 

"That must be great," exclaimed Emma, she was one of the few Hufflepuffs who believed anybody older to be boring, and any younger to be foolish. 

"It's ok I suppose." My friend frowned for a moment; I knew she was remembering Francesca who had been a year older than her. 

The sorting continued. 

"Hufflepuff," I gave the obligatory clap as a freckled girl sat down. 

"Oberon Black, Slytherin." The green table both smirked and clapped, probably pleased to have another Pureblood in the ranks. 

And finally... "Jessica Flog, Ravenclaw." 

Having missed most of the sorting, I looked around quickly. It was a pretty even sorting this year, as per usual most of the students went into Gryffindor, with Hufflepuff a close second, then Ravenclaw and unsurprisingly Slytherin coming last as they only accepted Pure or Halfbloods. 

Instead of making another speech, Dippit just raised his arm once and food appeared. 

"Boy he really lost interest in the job." I teased, not worrying about it at all as mountains of food appeared. 

"And thankyou god, for no snails." Exclaimed Jenny, must to the disgust of our housemates. 

We both piled our plates high and dug in, having thoroughly missed the delicious food Hogwarts offered. 

The morning couldn't have come quick enough for me; I had to endure almost the entire night of my dorm mates asking me questions about Beauxbatons. They were convinced that everything from the men to the fashion was better in France. After a while I found it easier to just nod and agree, they had more than enough of their own opinions to truly want mine. For the first time ever Jenny was in a different girl's dorm to me, having been selected as Prefect. It wasn't a shock for anybody; her year long absence hadn't affected her grades or popularity. 

"Excuse me," said Emma Abbot practically shoving me out of the way of the mirror.

Currently there were five girls stuck in a room with only three mirrors, I had only gotten a glimpse of my face before being banished from the room. I hadn't changed much over the year, dark blue eyes stood out more than ever, framed by black lashes that were set off perfectly by my 'chubby' rosy cheeks. Mother always said I had the looks of my Grand'Mere; all I could remember about the woman was a wrinkled old face and a smile that felt like home.

Not at all bothered that I couldn't fix my hair, it was far too wild anyway, thick black curls that trailed down my back. I grabbed my bag and set off for breakfast, Jenny had to go ahead and help the First Years find their way around, so I walked alone through the corridors. 

I had barely begun to worry about the silence around me when a group rounded the corner ahead; the flash of blond hair instantly gave them away. I noticeably stiffened but didn't cower or run away, I had been told in France that the best way to deal with bullies was to ignore or not interact too much, they would eventually lose interest. 

"Morning Mudblood, have a nice year away?" sneered Malfoy, looking down his nose at me. Crabbe, Nott and Goyle all sniggered, only one of them stood off to the side observing silently. 

"Very nice, thank you," my reply shocked them so much that I was able to slip past. Even Riddle seemed surprised that I didn't instantly burst into tears or run away. I heard footsteps behind me, but didn't walk any faster because of them. 

"Seems that the Mudblood has forgotten her place," Grunted Nott. 

A hand gripped my upper arm, pushing me into the wall, my back scraping against it. Hissing out a breath of pain, I leaned as far away from the lanky body in front of me as possible. Sadly Malfoy moved to my right and Goyle to my left; leaving Nott holding me in place and the other two watching, one with glee and the other impassively. 

"Let me go." I didn't raise my voice or give any indication that I could feel a trickle of blood go down my back, staining my new white shirt. 

Nott sniggered, moving closer and crowding me for a totally different reason. Freezing, I tried moving away from the body in front of me, but it just pressed me against the wall harder. 

"You know, Mudblood, you haven't turned out half bad." Slightly crooked teeth took up my vision; I was too frightened to move as his hips shoved against mine. 

"Nott," one word from pale lips and my lanky tormentor was gone. A slight look of fear on his face, Nott slunk to the side, allowing Riddle to take up all my sight. 

I didn't dare move, the look in his eyes scaring me more than anything Nott could have done. Malfoy clenched his fists as he glared at Nott, the crooked toothed boy seemed shocked at the hostility from both of his idols. 

"You left without saying goodbye." Clicking his tongue, Riddle stopped about a foot away from me. "I was so very... concerned that something had happened to you; while all this time, you have been in France with your blood traitor boyfriend and his sister." 

"Don't talk about them like that!" I surprised even myself with the strength in my voice; the group of Slytherins took a step back, but not because of me. 

Riddle's eyes darkened, the blue turning dark red. Gripping my upper arms he shoved me back against the wall again, lips quirking in a snarl when I struggled for a moment. 

"Be still," hissed the man in front of me, seeming to take pleasure from the growing fear in my eyes. 

I froze, not wanting to antagonize him further. "Excellent, now it seems you have forgotten your place Mudblood." His hand moved from the painful hold on my arm to lightly holding my neck, his thumb lightly tracing over my racing pulse. "You are nothing but vermin in our world, you and all your kind belong where you have always belonged, beneath us." 

Nott let out a titter, believing that Riddle meant to give me to him. 

Rolling his eyes, Riddle turned his head towards Nott. "Do you want to catch something?" Sneering he looked back at me, "Merlin knows what diseases it has." 

His words were so reminiscent of what had been drilled into my head before, that for a second I wasn't seeing Riddle, but a man far crueller. 

"Please let me go." My face must have gone very white, for a second he looked confused at my reaction, but then something flashed in his eyes. Before I could stop him his other hand reached for my wrist and felt beneath my uniform, instantly finding the raised skin of where my tattoo lay. 

"Well, well, looks like the little Mudblood is a little gypsy." Riddle's posse gave each other confused looks, not having heard about what was going on outside the Wizarding world. 

Finally finding my strength I shoved Riddle off me, all the while knowing that he let me. Stepping back he smiled, a flash of white in a demon face. 

Biting back tears, I straightened my uniform and picked up my book bag, practically running past the snickering gang and to the Great Hall. I had been strong enough for today. 

... 

"Well this is torture," growled Jenny, sitting down next to me. I wasn't sure what she meant, having been enjoying the sunlight all around too much to pay attention to anything. 

Turning my head, I studied the irate red head. "What do you mean?" 

Raising an eyebrow, she tossed her timetable/our timetable at me. Grabbing it I scanned the parchment, it took a second for what I was seeing to sink in. 

"Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence against the Dark Arts and Herbology all with Slytherin..." Lifelessly I sank back onto the ground, no longer glad I was early for my favourite class. "How did this happen? I thought Ravenclaw is supposed to be with Slytherin." 

Jenny kicked up a piece of tuff next to me, making a small hole in the ground. "It was Riddle's idea, he was made Head Boy, can you believe it?!" Riddle as Head Boy, my life had just entered a whole new level of hell. Jenny continued, "He said that the 'relationships' between houses had to be improved. And for some reason he surmised that Slytherin had more of a problem with Hufflepuff than Gryffindor. Is he mad!?" 

Before I could answer a refined voice came from behind, "I believe you had your chance to argue my idea, Bones, and your concerns were dismissed." 

Startled I shot up, not bothering to brush off the grass that had collected itself on my hair and clothes. Riddle stared down at me, slightly elevated on the hill overlooking the gamekeeper's cottage, looking as bored with me as he usually did. Though this time I noticed the shiny badge pinned to his robes, proudly stating to the world that he was the 'best'. 

Jenny was much calmer in standing up, actually taking the time to brush herself off before facing the devil incarnate. 

"I believe, Riddle, that we both know the real reason you suddenly decided to start a campaign to 'eradicate ill will' between our houses." She pointed at me, "You want to torture Tony this year. What? Was making her life hell beforehand not enough, now you have to destroy one of the only classes she enjoys!" 

Smirking Riddle took his attention from me and stepped close to Jenny, for a moment she faulted but didn't step back. "I would be careful how you speak to me, Bones, I would hate for your family to find out about your little... friend back in France." 

Jenny turned pale so quickly I thought for a second she was going to faint, "W—what?

"You didn't think that was a secret, did you?" As he spoke Malfoy slinked out of nowhere to stand next to him, I stiffened even more at having the blond Slytherin near me. "Abraxas has many female friends at Beauxbatons, they like to talk." 

"Among other things," chimed in Malfoy, a smug smile on his face, the entire time his eyes never left me. 

I wasn't able to stop the disgusted curl of my lip, the idea of our friends at Beauxbatons actually being friendly with Malfoy was enough to make me sick. There was no denying the attractiveness of the blond snake, but he was poisoned ugly through actions, much like Riddle was.

The monster smirked, almost as if he knew what I was thinking. His hand reached up, I flinched instinctively and he frowned for a moment, before plucking a piece of grass from my hair and twirling it between his forefinger and thumb. This woke me up. 

"Come on Jenny," grabbing my frozen friends arm, I yanked her away from the dangerous wizards. 

Out of ear shot of them, Jenny clung to my arm as we walked down the hill. "They know about Francesca. What am I going to do?" she whispered, sounding more frightened than I had ever heard her sound before. 

Around us our Housemates followed the path to Professor Catti's class; I knew they wouldn't bother listening in to our conversation. 

"We aren't going to do a thing. Riddle and Malfoy won't want to use this information unless they see an advantage in it, and they won't see an advantage in it unless it hurts me in some way. So you aren't going to help me out this year, no using your Prefect badge to keep them away or argue with Riddle about anything." Jenny looked like she was going to argue, "You and Jeremy have been protecting me for years, and it's my turn to protect you." 

She opened her mouth to reply, or probably argue knowing her, but Professor Catti had arrived. He was all rounded edges and walrus moustache, a kind man but ultimately still thought women weren't good for anything but keeping house and having babies. 

"Good morning all," he beamed at everybody, "gather round." 

The people behind us shoved until Jenny and I were practically in Catti's moustache. 

"Excellent. Now, for the next month or so we will be studying the majestic creature known as the Unicorn." Excited whispers broke out between both Houses, "Settle down. Now, our Head Boy made a lovely suggestion that I should separate you into groups to complete this assignment, so would every Hufflepuff please find two Slytherin classmates to work with." 

Furious yells broke out, thankfully none came from Jenny. 

"Professor, why can't it be one Slytherin with two Hufflepuff?" questioned Elijah Bottworth, one of the only male Hufflepuff in the class. Several of the Slytherins around us rolled their eyes, having already come to the same conclusion as me. 

"Because Mr Bottworth, there are far more Slytherins in this class than Hufflepuffs. And Headmaster Dippit wishes to foster more inter-house relations," there were a few blank stares, "We want you to learn to work together," exclaimed Catti with another wide smile. 

Despite his words nobody made any effort to move towards a pair of the Snakes, being the first to move might mean you actually liked the smarmy bastards. 

"Perhaps Professor, I might suggest who would work best with whom." Said Riddle, my eyes sank shut in despair. 

"Excellent suggestion Tom," nearly every Professor called Riddle by his first name, except Professor Dumbledore. "Would everybody please move into the groups suggested by our Head Boy." 

People parted for Riddle like he was Moses, even the Hufflepuffs adored him and eagerly awaited command. 

"Bones with Crabbe and Nott," giving me a sad smile Jenny moved towards the tall boys, they immediately made room for her between them. 

"Bottworth with Parkinson and Black." The two girls gave Bottworth sweet smiles as he stood between them, if anything it made him even more nervous. I suddenly got a feeling that Riddle had planned this from the start. 

"Cumber with Snape and Goyle." Cumber was a smallish seventh year with glasses, he looked like he was about to face a Gorgon when he stepped between the thick skulled Goyle and dainty Snape. 

"Jackson, Prewitt and Lestrange," the last Hufflepuff before me shuffled towards her two partners, they gave her a seemingly pleasant smile and herded her between them. 

And finally, "Zima, Malfoy and of course myself," said Riddle a smirk in the corner of his mouth. 

For a second my feet wouldn't move, but Professor Catti frowned at me and I forced my stiff limbs over. I made to stand next to Malfoy, knowing he was the lesser of two evils, but Riddle reached forward and pulled me between them. The tight band his hand made on my wrist stung, I didn't dare tell him to remove it though; he seemed particularly on edge today. 

Meekly I stood between the two large Slytherins, Malfoy's cool blue eyes assessing me and Riddle looking straight ahead. 

"Well, now that that is all over we will continue with the class," smiling Catti started walking towards the Forbidden Forest, knowing we would follow. 

Rather than allowing us Hufflepuffs to congregate again, the Slytherins somehow kept us between them and separated. Riddle and Malfoy both gripped one of my wrists each over my robes, while their Housemates kept control through simpler means. Mainly flirting by the look of it, except with Jenny, although she knew better than to try and get away from her 'partners'. 

"Can anybody tell me the lifespan of the common Unicorn?" Professor Catti spoke as we walked. I knew the answer, and usually would have put my hand up, but was trying too hard not to run away to truly concentrate on the class. 

Riddle spoke, somehow sounding both bored and knowledgeable at the same time. "Unicorns are known to live from anywhere from one hundred to several thousand years, the healing qualities in their blood making it impossible to tell the exact age of a Unicorn. It is known however, that no Unicorn has ever died of natural causes." 

"Well done Tom, although I expect no less from our Head Boy, ten point to Slytherin." Professor Catti stopped just outside a clearing; we weren't very far into the forest. I wondered for a moment what we were doing here; I had only ever seen Unicorns in the middle of the forest. 

"Look at that," exclaimed Bottworth; I suddenly understood why we were in the clearing. 

Somehow Professor Catti had trapped a Unicorn to one of the trees; he must have used a diamond tether and positioned it just right, to have it not have broken free already. The second the creature noticed us it began to panic, waves of fear rushed over me and I took a step towards it, wishing to somehow free it. The hold on my wrists tightened, a firm warning not to try getting closer. 

"Please," with a whisper I beseeched Riddle. 

He looked coolly down at me, "You can't do anything for it." 

I knew he was right, as the owner of the Diamond tether, only Professor Catti could release the creature. 

"I can calm it." Too panicked for the creature to care what I said to Riddle, I again tried to move towards the terrified creature. 

Riddle must have made some sort of signal towards Malfoy, because the next second my back was pressed against the Head Boys front and my view was blocked by the blond aristocrats back, he was pressed tightly against me. It became easier for me to control my impulse to help the creature when I couldn't see it, although it was impossible to ignore the hard bodies pressed against me. 

"Tom, Abraxus, good to see you trying to protect your fellow classmate, however all students are required to try and 'tame' the Unicorn." Said Professor Catti, hidden from me by Malfoy's wide back. 

"Of course sir, Miss Zima seemed so frightened for a moment I thought it best to help." My tormentor sounded so believable that I even sunk back against him for a second, somehow forgetting that his story was a lie. 

Professor Catti chuckled, "yes, women often lose control of their emotions when faced with a beast in distress. They are such gentle creatures." 

"Indeed sir." I wanted to kick Malfoy in the back of the knees, horrible brown nosing snake. 

"Still, Miss Zima will need to go towards the creature." 

Riddle made a thoughtful noise; his partner in kidnapping took the hint and moved so I could see. Currently Parkinson was edging towards the wild being; I could see her hand shaking as she moved towards it. A single finger touched its flank and the unicorn went mad, kicking up dirt and trying to stab the Slytherin with his horn. Parkinson made a girly squeak that would make any Beauxbatons teacher proud, and fell back into the dirt. Somehow making an even louder noise when she realized what she had landed in.

"Never mind, Miss Parkinson, I'm sure it will wash out," chimed Professor Catti, motioning a Nott forward to touch the creature. 

Parkinson looked like she wanted to hex both the unicorn and Professor Catti for a second, then she looked at Riddle and seemed to instantly calm down. Smiling charmingly she stood and moved towards her group. 

Hesitant as the girl before him, Nott edged forward only a single step and glittering hoofs tried to cave his head in. 

"Best back up, Mr Nott, sometimes they can be very picky about whom they let touch them." Nott instantly backed up into his group, looking relieved. "It is believed by Muggles that only a 'maiden' may tame a unicorn, a laughable belief." The smug look on professors Catti's face made me want to smack him, how could so many wizards so easily mock Muggle beliefs... "Miss Zima, your turn to tame the wild beast." 

I gulped and moved forward, not afraid of the creature but fearful of what I knew it would do, or in my case not do. Slowly, so as not to startle it, I edged forward trying to meet its gaze. Finally the silvery pools met mine, and I smiled. The unicorn froze, to anybody else it might have seemed entranced, but I was somehow feeling its emotions and asking it to be calm. 

Hello ancient one, I am so sorry that you are tied up at the moment, I promise that if you are not released today then I will do it myself when I am able. 

Logically the unicorn couldn't comprehend me; it could no more understand English then I could understand its own language, but he could feel that I meant him no harm. 

Now confident, I walked briskly towards the creature, neither of us disturbed by the gasps of Professor Catti. Reaching his side, I ran my hand down his hide, loving the feel of the silky fur. Making a pleased noise, a butting nose met my hand, begging for a scratch. Laughing, I obeyed and ran my hand down his nose and behind his ears. 

I will return if you are not freed. 

In answer the unicorn nodded his head; giving one last stroke I moved back towards the group. When I reached Riddle and Malfoy they both gripped a wrist and pulled me between them, moving in even closer than before. I knew that the Head Boy was mad, I wasn't entirely sure why though. 

"That was incredible, never have I seen a unicorn warm so quickly to any one student. Well done Miss Zima, twenty points to Hufflepuff." Professor Catti seemed to look at me with something new in his eyes, as if the idea of me actually having a talent had never occurred to him. "I don't say this often to young women, but you might want to think of a career in Care of Magical Creatures, I knew you were skilled at the subject but this is simply amazing." I blushed under all the praise and stares. "I believe that is enough for today, please remember your groups as you will be in them for the remainder of the school term." Students started to gather their bags, "Please have a foot and a half essay on the origin of the Unicorn on my desk before next month, to be completed by the group as a team," he emphasized. 

Another thing to love about this class was the easy homework we were all assigned, Professor Catti was a firm believer in 'taking it easy'. More for his sake then ours, I'm sure. In the corner of my eye I watched Jenny take a step towards me, all it took was a firm hand on her shoulder by Nott to stop her. It seemed the Slytherins were intent upon keeping us separate, herding everybody ahead of myself, Riddle and Malfoy up the path and after the retreating Professor.

I took only a step before I was yanked back, "Not yet," hissed Riddle in my ear. 

Only a few seconds past and we three were alone in the clearing with the unicorn, who strangely wasn't at all as concerned with my compony as he should be. 

"What was that?" Snarling, Riddle backed me towards what I thought was a tree. It was only when it moved that I realized I was literally sandwiched between the Head Boy and his head follower. 

"W—what?" frightened beyond belief, I tried to back further into Malfoy; it was like trying to hide in a brick wall. 

"Don't play dumb with me, Zima, I know what I saw." He pressed against the front of me; I was so shocked by his willingness to touch me that I didn't cry out for help. "There is something different about you, besides your dirty blood." 

Malfoy's chest shook against my back, he was chuckling. I shifted to the side, hoping to slip out from between them. Hands gripped my hips on either side, manicured hands. 

"Let me go!" unable to fight the feeling of being trapped, I kicked out against Riddle, hoping to catch him unawares. As if he had expected the move, he caught my leg in one hand, forcing it high and making me nearly drop like a fool if not for Malfoy keeping me standing. Tilted at an odd angle, I tried instead to use my hands to get Riddle away from me. I managed to dig them into the side of his neck before he shoved me back even more into the chest behind me. Apparently sick of my struggling, Riddle shoved something hard into my neck, a wand. I froze, knowing how dangerous and powerful he was. Blood trickled slowly down his neck; my nails had done more damage than I thought. 

"It seems that the only way to get you to speak is to trap you. How like the wild animals you love you are." Malfoy's hands tightened around my waist, holding me more securely as Riddle spoke. "Now tell me what you are, and we can avoid the annoyance of me forcing it out of you." 

His eyes were cold, a dark blue that seemed almost black. A pain in my leg forced a yelp out, the position it was being held at was too much and a cramp started in my inner thigh. 

"Ah," shoving back against Malfoy, more to alleviate the pain then escape the situation, I managed to lower the leg only an inch before Riddle yanked it back up, inadvertently forcing my skirt higher. Making an annoyed noise, Riddle moved his hand to the back of my knee, allowing my leg to bend slightly and stop the worst of the pain. 

"Tell me," Riddle's voice was deceptively calm, like anything was before a roaring disaster swept through it. 

"I—I'm a witch," the Unicorn stamped its hoofs nearby as if to agree. 

Smiling, Riddle dug the wand even deeper into my neck. Whimpering I tried to turn my head, but the sharp point followed me. 

"Remember that this was your choice, Gypsy." My tormentor grinned, "Legilimens"

A roaring pain ripped through my mind, leaving me breathless and violated. Eyes scrunched shut my body jolted against the strength behind me, but it easily held up under the movements. 

I could feel Riddle in my mind, he moved like a snake through my memories, casually flipping away the ones that held no interest for him and replaying the ones that did. 

"You are nothing but a dirty gypsy," snarling like a dog, Heinz Koch spat on my mother. She didn't move, just stood their calmly and accepted the abuse. All around dirty and shaven women were being treated the same way. 

When she didn't react he gripped my arm, it was tiny compared to his hand, easily breakable. 

"Shall I take your filthy child with me? I know so many ways to make her scream." 

Instantly mama snapped and threw herself at the Heinz, screaming and trying to claw him. 

In the confusion my arm was snapped, I fainted at the pain.

Riddle lingered on this memory twice, forcing me to relive the agony and childish fear. He moved on as if it were all of no consequence.

Grand'Mere smiled down at me, lifting me into her lap and cuddling me close; the scent of thyme and lavender washing over me. 

"Now, my little one, we mustn't let the words of the Gestapo hurt us. They do not understand our culture; do not understand how special you are." 

My tiny hands fiddled with the folds in Grand'Mere's skirt, "Why am I special." 

"You have a gift," she kissed the top of my head and cuddled me closer, "When you are old enough I will teach you how to use it." 

Having found the memory he wanted, Riddle moved through the rest, trying to find the one that was connected. But he would never find it; we had been found by the Gestapo a little time later and sent to Dachau. My Grand'Mere died in that camp, the last memories I had of her were of a wasted shell that couldn't control the hacking coughs that eventually choked her. 

Growling Riddle tore himself from my mind; crying out I slumped entirely in Malfoy's arms, my leg was released so the blond bore all my weight. 

"You should have told him what he wanted to know, pet." Said a smooth voice behind me, Malfoy shifted me in his arms properly so I wouldn't fall to the ground. I wondered why he bothered. "My Lord always finds out what he wants to..."

Lord?

The 'Lord' in question was still fuming in front of us, he seemed to be deciding whether to kill me or not, his wand hand rising and then lowering slightly. Apparently deciding on letting me live, Riddle slipped his wand back into his robes. We stared at each other silently for a moment, the only noise coming from the Unicorn crunching on grass behind us. 

"Inconvenient, you don't even know what you are." 

Legs wobbling beneath me and head aching, I forced myself to stand; deciding to ignore how glad I was that Malfoy's hands remained around my waist to steady me should I fall. 

"I am a witch." I wanted to leap at Riddle when he smirked, smack that smile from his eerily dark face. 

"Haven't you ever wondered why you have such skill with Herbology? And why almost any creature you wish to calm is calmed, or tamed..." I flinched, he was correct, I had always been curious as to why I was so good with some things and terrible with others. "It's because, despite you're firm beliefs, you are not actually a witch." 

"I—I," Riddle cut me off. 

"I have no doubt of your dirty blood, and that magic is somewhere in your line, but it is not in you." He smirked when I finally found the strength to leap at him, only to be stopped by Malfoy's arms. "That isn't nice, I try and help you and you attack me." 

"Fuck you!" I yanked against Malfoy, Riddle nodded his head and the arms holding me let up. Unable to stop my propulsion I fell on my face at both their feet, scraping my hands on the twigs beneath me. As if scent of my blood finally alerted the beast near us, the unicorn started snorting and stomping its feet, trying to get closer to me. 

Ignoring it, Riddle stared down at me with a sneer. "Witch or not, you will always be beneath us, Zima." He smiled a cold smile, "Make no mistake though, when I find out what you are and decide if you will be of use to me, there will be nowhere you can hide." He turned and walked back towards the castle, Malfoy followed without a glance back. 

For a moment I sat stunned on the ground, trying to sort through exactly what Riddle was talking about. If he thought I was some kind of mystical creature he was wrong, I was a witch, a very bad one, but just a witch. 

The Unicorn let out a snort, reminding me of my promise. 

"Oh," I pushed myself up, the urge to help overcoming any pain I might have felt. Again without fear I stood in front of the dangerous animal, studying the diamond tether keeping it captured. "Do you know how to get this off?" I questioned the unicorn, hoping he had an idea. 

Somehow with only a blink in his eyes, I knew that he did. The deadly horn whizzed by my eyes, not a warning but a clue. Up close I could see that the tip of the curling bone was made of something that shone brighter than the chain around his neck, his horn was formed from diamonds. 

Shaking my head at my own stupidity, having read that fact several different books, I tested out the tether. It stretched just enough for me to help the horn meet the crystals. 

"Sorry," gripping the bottom of the creature's horn, I tilted his head to the side. It must have been painful, but not even a snort was heard. The sharp tip of the bone sliced through the diamond chain like it was nothing, the second it broke the entire length vanished, probably charmed to disappear to Professor Catti the second it was broken. 

Giving a happy snort, the unicorn trotted in a circle around me. Laughing I twirled with it, enjoying the play of light off his entire body. Finally he stopped though, tilting his head as though hearing somebody coming. For a second we stared at each other; inclining my head in respected I wished him well in my mind. Then to my shock, the unicorn bowed his head. 

Farewell, young one, we will meet again I hope. 

The words flowed into my mind from the unicorn; I was struck dumb for a moment watching him gallop away into the forest. 

Bye?


	8. Chaper Eight

Riddle had somehow orchestrated it so that I was either in a group with him, Malfoy or both of them in every class Hufflepuff shared with Slytherin. Stuck in a deep depression after enduring both the snickers from the Snakes and hisses of jealousy from the female population of my Herbology class, I sunk into a chair in the Great Hall. Jennifer hadn't arrived yet from whatever class she had, so I was sitting alone with great gaps between myself and the other Hufflepuffs. It seemed that the first years had already been told about the need to keep away from me, or suffer the wrath of Slytherin, as a group of them had moved when I sat near. And not a moment too soon, the second I reached for a jug of water it exploded in my hand. Rather than react, being used to this particular trick, I calmly pulled a piece of china from my hand. Grabbing my wand I waved it over my hand, murmuring a small healing spell several times until it worked. 

Jeremy had helped me learn that particular one, practicing with me patiently for an age until I finally managed it without injuring myself further. 

"I'm never going to get this!" exasperated I tossed my wand next to me, watching as Jeremy calmly knitted together the larger cut I had made on his hand with barely a mummer of a spell. "I don't understand why we can't just practice on my hand; people are going to think that I am hurting you on purpose." Already we were garnering some strange looks from others, who were outside also enjoying the fresh air. 

Laughing, Jeremy stole a kiss from me. "We both know you take more care when you try and heal me, if you practiced on yourself you wouldn't care enough to try harder."

I glared at him beneath my lashes, "do you always have to know me so well?" 

"I will always know you, my little angel, more than you will ever know yourself." He smiled down at me, once again bringing his wand to his palm and non-verbally casting a spell to slice into it. "Now, prove all those watching wrong and heal me." 

Jeremy was right, people were watching. In the background I heard Jenny accepting bets on whether or not I would heal him this time, or blow something up like I had several times before. 

Bitch, I thought fondly. Francesca was standing next to her, calmly watching me. 

Raising my wand, I pointed it at his palm. 

"Repero," I held my breath. The flesh began to twine together until the skin was left far healthier looking then it had been before the cut. 

"She did it." Came a disbelieving voice. 

"No way." 

 

Annoyed yells came from the crowd, as Jenny collected her winnings, having bet in my favour. 

Jeremy gripped my chin lightly, pulling my face up and kissing me lightly, "Told you could do it." 

Lost in a memory, I blindly reached for a bread roll, not even wondering if it had been tampered with. The rich buttery taste brought me back to the present, I didn't bother hiding my shock when 

the roll didn't try to eat me back or do something equally frightening. In my third year Malfoy cursed a pumpkin to chase me around for Halloween, seeming to take great joy in watching me scream every time the enchanted teeth tried to gobble me up. Even Riddle had cracked a smile, only losing it when Malfoy was given detention for that evening. That result was blamed on me, Riddle cursing me with some terrible stomach pain which meant I missed the evenings feast as well. 

At the Teachers table voices were raised, most of the hall turned to watch, myself included. 

Professor Catti was almost violently shaking what must be the diamond tether in his hand, gesturing in all directions as he spoke with Headmaster Dippit. A Headmaster who seemed to be barely paying attention, only nodding occasionally to make it appear he cared. 

Finally Professor Catti took his seat after not receiving permission to do something from the Headmaster, probably capture another Unicorn. I smiled inwardly at this win, knowing he had little chance of finding another. 

I piled potatoes onto my plate, some of the Hufflepuff girls snickered at me, imitating me by puffing up their cheeks. I ignored them; long ago accepting that when not starved I would always have a curvy body that required more food than most. 

I could feel somebody watching me more intently then was normal; I risked a glance at the Slytherin table. As per usual many of them were looking at me, only this time in all the males eyes there was an almost curious glint, whereas EVERY female was glaring at me with hatred usually reserved for their times of the month. But those weren't the eyes that burned the most; Riddle and Malfoy were watching me intently. 

It was the interest in their eyes that scared me the most, I knew in that moment that I would have to discover exactly what they had been talking about before Riddle found out and forced me to do his bidding.

Determined, I stood, startling a few who had been forced to sit near me as the Hall filled. Grabbing an apple I stormed out of the room. Quicker than I had ever bothered to before I practically ran towards the library, somehow feeling who would be following me soon. I just rounded the corner to the library door when I heard footsteps behind me, slipping inside I was greeted by Madam Flippard. 

"No dinner tonight?" She was always suspicious of anybody who was here when they didn't have to. 

"Have to get some work done, Care of Magical Creatures." I replied, hopping nervously from foot to foot and hoping she wouldn't force me out of the room. 

She smiled though and for a second I could see what she might have been like, had being a librarian apparently require a stern disposition. "Always good to see a student getting a head start. Ah, Mr Malfoy, you must be Miss Zima's group partner." 

I froze, finally noticing the heat radiating from behind me. Fingers curled around my neck, softer than anything I had felt before. But then it made sense that Malfoy had soft hands. That was generally what happened when one had everything given to them and done for them. 

"Yes, we thought it best to get our homework done early. Head start and all that," he must have flashed an extra charming smile, because Madam Flippard smiled even more. 

"Well enjoy your evening, Mr Malfoy, do tell your mother I say hello." The Librarian nodded her head at us, and walked out the door. 

Ignoring Malfoy, I stormed over towards my favourite section. Deciding that if I were to figure out what I was, it would probably be in this section. I knew I was followed over there, but didn't care to acknowledge the arrogant snake. 

Fingers tracing over the books, I selected several I hadn't read before. With 'Mystical Beasts and their Ancestors', 'What Creature is it?' and a rather strange one 'Beasts and their Mates', I sat down on the window sill, the cushions softening my angry movements. To my chagrin Malfoy sat down next to me, his thigh alongside mine. Determined to pretend he wasn't there, even though he might curse me at any moment, I opened the first book 'Mythical Beasts and their Ancestors'. 

"You won't find anything in there, "teased Malfoy, snatching the book from my hands and tossing it perfectly onto a nearby table. 

Clenching my teeth, I grabbed the next one and opened it. Skimming over a few passages in 'What Creature is it', it had little on humanoid beasts though and seemed to mainly focus on Nymphs and Mermaids when it did. 

"Not that one either," the devil next to me flung that one away as well, leaving me with only one choice. 

I touched the leather bound cover carefully; it was a much older volume than the rest. The leather front depicted a woman being mounted by a Minotaur; her face was covered by a vine so it was impossible to see her expression. 

"Did you know that every mythical creature has its own mate?" Queried Malfoy, settling back on the comfy seat. Apparently he was willing to let me read this one. "Some people believe that wizards and witches also have 'mates', an interesting concept but only ever proven if said witch or wizard has some sort of mystical ancestor." 

I opened the first page, only partially listening to my tormentor. The image of the Maiden and the Minotaur appeared again, only this time her face was uncovered and seemed to be rapturous in its joy. Blushing, I turned the page and tried to concentrate on the writing, but my 'partner' kept talking. 

"It's a rather unfair life a Minotaur lives. Cursed by some 'god' to be forever alone and undesirable." Next to me, he flicked his hair back from clear blue eyes. One thing was certain; Malfoy would never be alone in life or love. "They were once wizards, turned into foul beasts so as they cannot bed or mate with another willing female again. But they used their hideous visage to their advantage, convincing Muggles that they were themselves gods or demons, ones who demanded sacrifice." I had stopped trying to read the book, watching Malfoy speak though the corner of my eyes. "So, of course, the small minded Muggles gave them sacrifices of food and wealth. But that wasn't enough, because even beasts have desires." He met my gaze, "they demanded virgin sacrifices." 

"W—what did the Muggles do?" I could already sense the horrible answer. 

"They gave them. Young females, old females, it didn't really matter so long as they were virgins." Eyes hooded, Malfoy shifted closer, I hardly noticed. "Soon though, the Minotaur's got tired of simply being handed their prey, so they used what little magic they had to create great mazes, the centre of which was their home. And they told the sacrifices that if they could make it to the other side without being caught, then they were free to go." 

"Nobody got to the other side, did they?" I whispered, knowing that I looked both horrified and entranced. Malfoy's voice was deep and smooth; my eyes were becoming drowsy despite my efforts. 

He smiled, perfect teeth set in a cold face. "No, the Minotaur's took them all, keeping harems of great size." 

Now I was confused... "They didn't kill them?" 

"Why kill something that can still bring you pleasure or entertainment?" Malfoy tilted his head, staring far too much at me for me to be comfortable. 

"Oh," hands shaking I turned the page and kept studying it. Next to me Malfoy picked up one of the tossed away books, thumbing through it slowly. "Why did you follow me?" It was too hard to concentrate when I kept expecting a curse to fly at my face. 

"You know the answer to that," he gave me a patronizing smile. 

Hands shaking slightly, I laid the book on the table in front of me. "Riddle doesn't want me to find out what I am before he does?" I rushed to add, "Even though I am a witch, despite what you both believe."

Tapping his nose, Malfoy placed his book down as well. "That and he is furious that you released that unicorn and wanted me to keep an eye on you until he has finished Head duties and can properly... reprimand you." 

I glanced at the door, relieved to see it was still clear of people and I might be able to slip out if I could disarm the man next to me. Said man let out a sigh and slipped his hand into my robes pocket, grabbing my wand and slipping it into his own pocket before I could stop him. 

"Give that back," frightened I made to grab it. Malfoy caught my wrists in one hand, holding them together and pulling me closer. I was now half leaning over the aristocrat; grabbing the curtains that would hide us from sight, he pulled them shut. 

"Silencio," my words were sucked back into me before I could even properly scream. Looking far too amused, Malfoy brushed my wild hair away from my face. I tried to bite him, missing by mere inches. Laughing he snapped his hand back, "my, what a wild Mudblood you are." He gipped my chin hard, leaving instant marks. "Nott was correct; you have forgotten your place." 

Face flushing red in fury; I slammed my head as hard as possible into his chest. Letting out a huff of air, Malfoy lost his grip on me. Scrambling up I kicked him in the shin before darting out from the curtains, and practically bolted towards the door, hearing muffled curses behind me. 

"No running in the lib—" missing the rest of Madam Flippard's warning, I darted around the door. 

Like clockwork Riddle walked around the corner just as I fell out of the library door, we stood frozen staring at each other for a moment, then both moved. Riddle to get his wand, and me to run in the other direction. A blue curse flew past my head just as I reached the corner, it smashed into the wall, leaving a deep grove behind. 

Where my feet carried me my mind didn't know, all I knew was to escape Riddle and I didn't have enough time to think about where to hide considering he was blocking the way to the Hufflepuff common rooms. The halls empty because of dinner time, I didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone. But then again I wouldn't need to run if people were around, the Head Boy wouldn't risk his reputation cursing me if somebody witnessed it and reported him. Running footsteps came from behind me; Malfoy must have recovered from his injuries. 

About to turn another corner and pray somebody was there, a door appeared on the wall next to me. Skidding to a halt, I risked a glance behind me. Both men were rounding the corner; my eyes met Riddle's just as I opened the door and darted inside. He looked angrier than I had ever seen. 

Slamming the door I waited with my body pressed against it for them to try and push it down, but nothing happened. Hesitantly I released it, and again nobody stormed through or blew it off the hinges. The door creaked open when I dared test it, I was shocked to see that instead of being on the first floor I was now on the third. A quick glance behind me confirmed that the room was just a simple broom closet, neater than average yes, but not in any way special looking. 

Thank you Hogwarts!

The Castle truly was a blessing. I only had to walk a few steps to reach the Hufflepuff common room entrance, the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff smiled down at me. 

"Password dear?" asked Helga. 

Panting a little, I blurted out "friendship," apparently Malfoy's curse had worn off. 

She smiled brightly, instantly making me smile in return. "Have a nice night dear," she swung open. 

Most people assumed that the Hufflepuff common room was all yellow and black, that wasn't true. Sure the carpets were in an oriental pattern using those colours; but we have giant brown couches, chairs and desks to do homework on or socialize. At the moment there were only a few Hufflepuffs in the room, the second they saw me they immediately threw their bags onto the chairs next to them. Ignoring the hurt in my stomach, I trudged up the stairs to my room. I wasn't surprised to see that the room had already been split into two sections, the section of the popular girls who only spoke to me when they wanted to know something and the section of the 'losers' AKA Jenny and myself. 

Emma Abbot glared at me from her bed, before turning away and continuing to file her nails. Jessica and Isabelle were slightly kinder, giving me small smiles before closing their curtains. 

"Tony!" Jenny practically jumped out of her bed, "Where have you been?" 

Giving her a sad smile, I allowed myself to be dragged onto her bed. Before I had to ask her Jenny closed her curtains and cast 'Silencio', giving us some privacy. 

"Riddle and Malfoy decided it would be fun to torture me more, apparently they have gotten even better at mind games." I flopped down onto her pillows, Jenny stayed seated and seething. 

"Those slimy bastards, you know they have managed to pair you with them in all of your classes! Stuck me with that rotten Nott in most of mine too," her fists clenched "what are they playing at?" 

My stomach plummeted, every class? "I only knew about Potions, Magical Creatures and Herbology... How did he manage to get us paired in every joint class!?" 

She gave me a sad look, "Riddle convinced Headmaster Dippit that Hufflepuff and Slytherin relations are causing too many disputes and fights." I already knew this, "and then he pointed out, like with Catti, that he as 'Head Boy' knew which relationships needed the most work." 

"I—I thought I would only have to endure working with them in a few of our classes, but every class." I must have looked desperate; Jenny grabbed my hands and pulled me up. 

"You listen up, Zima. You have endured far worse than a few boys and their mind games, what did they tell you anyway?" 

I contemplated not telling her, but then two heads were better than one. "Riddle doesn't think I am a Witch," she made to scoff but I cut her off, "no, listen. I hate to say it but a lot of what he says makes sense, I mean I can't even do simple spells, but I can charm animals and grow just about anything faster than it should be able to grow..." 

"Don't be stupid, Tony. Do you think Dumbledore would have given you a scholarship if he thought you weren't a Witch?"

I had considered this, "What if this 'other side' of me, is just more powerful than the Witch side?" 

"Do you have any history of magic in the family?" I looked guiltily to the side, "Tony?" 

"My Grand'Mere used to be able to make things happen..." I remembered back, "Whenever the weather got bad or we couldn't afford to eat, she would leave and come back with a basketful of fruits and vegetables. It was only after the Gestapo put us into that barren camp, that she lost the strength to help us anymore." 

Jenny gripped my hand, hearing the wavering in my voice. "So, do you suppose she was a Witch?" she looked excited for a moment, "do you think you might not be a Muggleborn?! If you're not, then Riddle and Malfoy's insults mean nothing, not that they don't already mean less than what comes out of a dogs bottom." 

"I don't think she was a witch, I think she was something... else." 

"What then?" 

"I don't know, but I know animals used to love her and people brought their pets for her to heal. I always assumed it was just herbs and luck that helped us and those animals, but with what Riddle is saying I can't help wonder—"

She finished, "if you are the same as her." 

"Exactly, can you help me find out? I mean, we will have to look separately, Riddle won't keep quiet about Francesca if he sees you investigating with me." 

Jenny's eyes hardened, "That bastard won't even know I'm around...Why do you want to know so badly, you always seemed content with the knowledge you were just a horrible Witch." She didn't mean it as an insult, or a joke, it was simply a fact. 

"If Riddle finds out before I do, and figures out if I am useful to him, then I don't even want to think about what he will do to force me to work for him." My mind was whirling fast, "But if I find out first, then I can hide anything in my nature that might alert him to the truth." 

My best friend smiled, and for a second I was looking at Jeremy. My heart hurt for a moment, I missed him more than I thought possible. 

"Don't worry, we'll find it out." 

Jenny and I both giggled; actually a little excited at the idea I was something more than human, something that wasn't useless. 


	9. Chapter Nine

"You want me to what!?" I exclaimed, glaring at Jenny across the table. 

"Shhh, keep it down Tony, do you want you-know-who to find out about everything?" 

I slammed a hand over my mouth, and risked a glance at the men in question. Both seemed uninterested in everything around them, adopting bored sneers and eye rolling at their Housemates antics. The Great Hall was filled with students; everybody seemed particularly rowdy today, probably had something to do with the Hogsmeade trip planned for tomorrow. 

"Now," Jenny leaned closer, "we need my brother in on this." 

"Why, I don't want him involved in this, he might get hurt." My worry wasn't only for his safety, but his future. "Plus having him steal books isn't the greatest way to help his career." 

She flicked a hand, dismissing the worry. "He hates that job anyway; they won't let him transfer to healing because he is too damned good at smoozing money from rich, old benefactors. Let him help us, Tony, he is worried about you." 

I supposed he had a right, Jenny and I had been so wrapped in studying up on mythical creatures and legends for the last few weeks, I had been forgetting to reply to his Owls. 

"Look, I'm not saying we involve him in the fright storm that is the Head Boy and his butt-buddy, but he would appreciate at least feeling included." 

Sighing, I knew she had a point; I had been a shitty girlfriend lately and certainly didn't deserve somebody as lovely as Jeremy. "Ok, but he doesn't get to know our suspicions about my heritage." 

"Deal," she smiled smugly, "I'll send an Owl asking for the books this afternoon." 

The books were rather obscure texts that investigated the legends surrounding Veela (we knew I wasn't one, but they did have some interesting characteristics I shared), Nymphs and Succubi. All of the above creatures were the only ones we couldn't find a great deal of information on; we wanted to read the books to narrow the possibilities of my heritage. 

I had written a letter to my mother asking about Grand'Mere and her 'gifts', but I never received a reply. This wasn't a surprise, whenever I bought up the woman who helped raise me; mother froze up and refused to leave her room for a few days. 

The morning chime rang out, a first warning to finish up and move onto classes. Today was just another day Jenny and I didn't have classes together, and I did have them with people who hated and hunted me. 

For the past three weeks I had nearly run into my two tormentors everywhere outside of class, I might have thought they were following me but they were almost always in a group or with some girl hanging off of them. I had received a rather nasty pus hex off Parkinson, when I accidentally walked into her and Malfoy when they were necking around a corner. I had tried to point out that in plain view and in the direct path of students wasn't the best place to neck-on, but that had only made Malfoy laugh, a deep sound that caused a scary shiver down my spine. From then on I had taken to making wide spaces around corners, and good thing to because the next day I walked past Malfoy once again necking on with a blond Ravenclaw in the same spot. He just smirked at me as I passed. I didn't see him there again. 

"Wake up," Jenny clicked her fingers in front of my face. "Second bell went; you're going to be late for class." 

Cursing I looked around; almost all the students were gone. Grabbing my bag up, I ran for the exit, nearly tripping up twice in my haste. I had learned long ago the quickest way to potions class, utilizing this knowledge I had nearly made it to the last two steps down there when my feet slipped up and I landed hard at the bottom of the landing. My knees scraped on the ground, but my hands took the blunt of the fall, skin ripping off. 

Hissing, I cradled my hands, they looked like somebody had taken a cheese grater to them. 

"Watch where you're going, Mudbitch." Snarled a winy voice, Parkinson stepped over my prone form, her lackeys following. Gideon Blacks sister Wallubra kicked my side; I didn't really feel it over the sting in my hands. 

"Filthy creature," Wallubra was barely fourteen years old; it broke my heart to see so much hate in somebody so young. 

Rather than stay and plague me for my clumsiness, they stormed off up the stairs and to their classes. Only once they were gone did I drag myself up, I grabbed my wand out and cleaned my hands as best I could. Pocketing the wand, that still felt wrong after Malfoy finally retuned it after a week of me trying to explain the loss of it to my teachers. It hurt me that most of them simply smiled at me like I was a simpleton and patted me on the head saying, 'not like it will change much'. That had made the students laugh even more. 

I walked into the potions classroom; it always seemed far too bright in here to be in the dungeon. But then Professor Slughorn was quite a jovial man considering he was the Head of the Slytherin house. When he saw me he waved me to my seat, noticing my bloody hands and legs. 

"Oh no, Miss Zima, fall over again?" the class tittered as I took my seat, "Never mind, just get your partner to cast a healing and cleaning spell." He was probably right to get my 'partner' to help me. 

I silently took my seat next to Riddle; he smiled at me (for the benefit of the Professor) and held out his hand. Hesitantly I lay mine in it, curling warmth came from out joined limbs and I realized that this was the first time he had ever touched my skin. Looking at his face I saw him frown at the connection, probably regretting that he had to touch me. But without saying a word Riddle waved his wand over the half-healed mess I had made of them, totally cleansing them of blood. He did the same on the other hand, releasing me as quickly as possible. 

"Excellent display of non-verbal spells, Tom, ten points to Slytherin. And Miss Zima, do try to be more careful when walking the stairs, they move remember." All the teachers treated me with patronizing kindness (except Professor Dumbledore), not actually realizing that they were insulting my intelligence. 

"Yes, Professor," I replied, staring at my partially healed hands. 

"Good girl, now, today we are brewing the potion known to replenish blood loss. Madam Jolly has been running out," he gave me a pointed stare and smile, "Please follow the directions to the letter." 

Waving his wand at the blackboard, words started appearing. Before I could make heads or tails of it Riddle was already dragging me to the store room, this time making sure not to touch my skin. 

"I wasn't done reading that." 

He gave an annoyed snort, "If I wait for you I will never get this potion finished." Shoving me inside he closed the door behind him, for a second I felt trapped, but then remembered the students just outside the thin wood. 

Riddle stared at me for a moment, then at my knees. Rolling his eyes he hunched down in front of me, I jumped back nearly to the other side of the room. 

"What are you doing!?" I squeaked, unable to shift back further as he moved down in front of me again. 

"I can practically smell the blood coming from your knees. And disgusting though it is, I have to be at least this close to heal you, otherwise you might contaminate the potion." He gripped the bottom of my knee length skirt and drew it up; I was in too much shock to stop him. "Hold this," automatically I took the skirts, "why didn't you heal your knees... or do whatever it is you call healing." 

He meant my botch job with my hands; I didn't think I had done too bad considering. "I—I only had enough magic to fix one thing." 

Snorting Riddle turned my palm so he could see it, "You call this healing?" he ran a finger along the skin that would certainly scar. "Now, don't move." 

Once again he brought out his wand. I concentrated on the warmth of where our skin met, taking advantage of the distraction. 

"Oculous healios", I felt only a small twinge and knew I was healed, probably looked like nothing had ever happened. Riddle moved to the other knee, doing the same with the same clean result. 

"Thanks," I mumbled dropping my skirt back into place. 

Riddle sneered at me as he stood, gripping the front of my shirt and shoving me against a bookcase. The jars of ingredients threatened to fall, but thankfully didn't. "Don't mistake this for any kindness towards you, you're nothing." He released me. Moving over to the shelf he started passing me ingredients, I took them without question. Riddle was easier to deal with when he was the one hurting me, not healing me. Forcing me to hold everything, he stormed out of the cupboard as other students started coming in. Some gave me strange looks, most of the girls just glared; ignoring all I plonked back down on my chair and put the ingredients into nice little piles. Next to me the Head Boy was fuming over a boiling cauldron, occasionally stirring. 

This was the part I loved in Potions class, I could always tell which plants or herbs I had helped grow. Just by touching them I felt more connected with the nature around me, almost like I was out in some forest, and not stuck beneath the ground in a dank room with a psychotic 'partner'. Out of this batch I could sense my care in the flaxseed, moon root and blood bark. Rather than go into the forest to collect it, Professor Catti had us grow our own miniature Blood Trees and harvest them. For some reason my miniature turned into a giant tree, and was now a permanent fixture just outside the Gamekeepers cottage. The young Gamekeeper Hagrid, who I still felt horribly guilty about every time I saw him, was especially fond of the tree. He watered it often; I didn't have the heart to tell him it didn't feed off water, but moonlight. 

"Blood Bark," Riddle held out his hand, so I have him it. He growled when he got it, "You're supposed to strip it." 

"I didn't want to hurt it." There wasn't any point in hiding my connection to wildlife and plants from him, it just made Riddle angrier at me. 

Scoffing he stripped it himself, I blocked out the screaming I heard when he plopped it into the cauldron. I would have probably been good at potions had I not hated hurting the plants, it was just too much for me and everybody knew it. In my first year I had gone into a fit, tipping over every cauldron, trying to save the screaming plants. 

Since then Professor Slughorn had made sure I had nothing to do with the actual brewing, just the collecting and the organising. He let me pass mostly out of pity. 

"Just, sit." He pointed to my chair; I took the seat without argument, happy to not have to hurt anything directly. "So what have you found out?" 

Startled I looked up at Riddle, he seemed pretty interested in the potion, but I could practically feel how tuned into our conversation he was. 

"Nothing," I mumbled, suddenly fascinated with my fingernails. Riddle hadn't questioned me on my heritage since that day with the Unicorn; he hadn't even punished me for freeing it yet. 

"Liar. You think we don't have people in Hufflepuff, those who want more than to become broodmares for the Pureblood's beliefs? They will eventually do their duty, but for the moment they are mine to command and then their husbands will command them to do my will regardless in the end." 

"You're a monster." Hissing I turned from him, glaring at the blackboard. "And I will never tell you anything." 

"No matter, I don't need you to tell me, your boyfriend will." He spat out the word, like the idea of me and Jeremy was abhorrent to him. 

I turned back to Riddle, "Jeremy would never help you! He is good and kind, everything you are not." 

Our seating arrangements were to the far left, so nobody could really see what we were doing and Professor Slughorn was busy eating something yellow in his chair. 

Arrogantly, the Head Boy stared down at me, for a second I cursed my short stature. "Jeremy Bones is weak, and what do weak men do?" he waited a second, "they follow the strong." 

"He isn't weak." I tried to sound strong, but doubt wavered in my voice. What if Jeremy was helping Riddle, and we had just asked him for the three things that could help me figure out what I was...

Riddle chuckled, adding the last ingredient and stirring confidently, not even needing to watch. "I suppose we will find out in the next few days who Jeremy is loyal to, who he will send the books to." 

I looked like a gaping fish for a moment, exactly how long had Riddle been allowing Jenny and I to do the grunt work and eliminate possible creature after possible creature. While all the while he watched from the sidelines?

"Don't worry though, Zima, I'm sure Jeremy will send you a sweet letter about how he misses you and longs to move back to England. And then a quick little sidenote about how he couldn't find the books, and hopes you find what you are looking for." He smiled an evil smile, "don't be sad though. I'll be sure to tell you what lies dormant in your blood, after I decide if it's useful or not to me." 

With that Riddle bottled up the potion and handed it over to Professor at the front of the classroom. He walked back and started packing up his books, not honouring me with even a glance. 

"See you in the library before dinner; it's time to work on the project for Care of Magical Creatures. I am so very curious to figure out exactly how a unicorn escaped its bonds without assistance. Oh, and enjoy Defence against the Dark Arts with Malfoy."  


	10. Chapter Ten

Malfoy hadn't been present of Defence against the Dark Arts, a blessing as well as a curse. I was now jumping at every noise, the only reason I could think he would miss that class was because he was planning something horrible... 

"Miss Zima?" 

Shrieking I spun around, Professor Dumbledore was standing behind me. I took a quick look around before breathing a sigh of relief; no Snakes or students of any kind walking around. 

"Professor?" A relieved hand over my heart, I smiled at one of the only people who ever believed in me. Even though I was equally terrible at Transfiguration as any other magical based class, Professor Dumbledore never gave up on me like the other teaches. 

"I do apologise," his eyes twinkled in a unique way that always set me at ease, "I simply wished to inquire about how you are fitting in again?" 

He motioned towards the library, obviously realizing where I was heading. Following next to him, it took me a second to find the right words. 

"I loved Beauxbatons, the people and the classes..." I trailed off awkwardly, not wanting to seem ungrateful for the Scholarship he had given me. 

"You miss it?" 

Puffing out a breath I nodded, "yes. Everything about it actually, but I am glad to be back at Hogwarts." If for no other reason than I missed the scenery, nothing compared to the mountains and lakes. 

We walked in silence for a few minutes, all too soon we arrived at the library and I knew I had lost my protection. 

"You know, Miss Zima, you can always trust me to help you however I can." He stopped outside the giant wooden door; the low torches reflected only a glimmer of his red hair. Inside the room, we could see both Riddle and Malfoy leaning against Madam Flippand's desk. The low light that so complemented most people, made them seem all the more sinister; all sharp cheekbones and dark eyes. 

"I know Professor." I gave him a sad smile, wishing I could pretend that all was well. "My mother sends her greetings." 

Professor Dumbledore's lips tweaked, he and my mother shared a fondness for Muggle candy. Over Christmas she sent him some lemon drops. 

"I shall endeavour to send her another book then." They had a strange friendship, candy in exchange for knowledge on the Wizarding world. "Goodnight, Antoinette." 

Giving him a small wave, I walked into the large room. It wasn't so long ago that I found solace in here, now it was simply another place my tormentors could track me down to. A creak sounded from behind, the door closing magically. Riddle and Malfoy didn't move from there spot, intending for me to go to them. 

Pointing my nose in the air, a weak imitation of Parkinson, I hurried past them. The scent of trees and dank forests swam through my senses. 

Moving to the very back of the library, near the restricted section, I walked straight to the section on Unicorns. Unlike most mythical and magical creatures, Unicorns were found in the potions section. Their body parts had such value in potions that it basically trumped any value they might have as something one viewed as a simple but majestic magical creature. 

"I wonder if your kind is in this section," Malfoy's footsteps sounded behind, "are you something we can brew up in a potion and make useful?" I didn't need to turn around to know that Riddle was close behind, as always I had the uncanny sense of wanting to run whenever he was near. 

Lifting my bag onto a table, choosing at the end of the table I sat down and dragged my bag closer. 

"I apologise for missing our class together, I was detained." Malfoy sounded so sincere for a moment that I actually looked up, but there was nothing about him that hinted at the actual reason. "We have been getting along so well, I always enjoy Defence against the Dark Arts now. Much more interesting than before, one feels so much safer when partnered with a duelling partner who cannot duel." 

Glaring back at my bag, I furiously searched for parchment and a quill. Every embarrassing moment of being flung across the room in DADA rushed back, having the class laugh at me and the teacher furiously describe the spell for a shield again. Two chairs were pulled out either side of me; both men took their seats after dropping their bags loudly on the table. 

Finding what I was looking for I made ready to write. "I thought I might write the introduction, then you two can work on the body and finally I—or one of you—will write the conclusion." 

Malfoy chuckled, making no move to get out any parchment. "Riddle wrote the essay and handed it in days ago." 

I froze, the quill in my hand nearly snapping. "So why am I here?" voice shaking, I looked up at them both. Malfoy had an amused smiled on his face, while Riddle's lip curling was the only warning I got. 

"Confundus", the light hit me in the face. Instantly my mind became a jumbled mess, unable to even sit straight I slumped to the side. "Grab her," arms lifted me from my chair. 

"Wha—tis—this?" my words barely made sense, but then I hardly knew what was going on. 

Malfoy lifted me higher into his arms, tucking my head against his neck. "Just a confusion spell, little Mudblood." 

Everything around me went all spinney, we were moving. Bookcases seemed to flash past me at a rate too fast to be possible; surely we were on the other side of the country now? 

"Are you sure she won't be found, my Lord?" The strange blond blob holding me asked that of the black blob, a bubble of fear rose in my throat when I realized that the black blob had red eyes. 

It made an annoyed noise, stopping for a moment and slamming a hand over my mouth. 

"Quite, Gypsy, or I'll truly give you something to cry about." Whimpering even more I huddled close to the blond blob, "shut her up, Malfoy. And nobody will find her, of that I'm certain." 

"Hush," the blob holding me tucked my head further into his neck and for some reason the smell instantly comforted me. Giving a contented mummer, I huddled closer. 

We walked for what felt like some time, my vision was filled with funny looking pipes and dark smelly rooms. Finally though we seemed to stop, it took me a moment to realize we must have arrived at the strange blobs home. 

"Should I use the counter-curse, my Lord?" the blond blob laid me down on something hard and concrete, I immediately missed the warmth his body provided. 

"Purgare." The black blob said the words, and suddenly I recognized everything around me again. 

The room they had taken me to was as dismal as I had ever imagined the Slytherin dungeon to be, but it was clearly worse than that. A medium sized room with no more than a concrete slab and an old drain in it; grime dripped from the walls and I could smell something rotting. 

Then men who had taken me here wore different expressions, one cool amusement and the other distinct pleasure. The later man took a step forward; I instantly screamed and scrambled back. 

"Please, somebody help me!" my captors seemed content to let me scream, meaning they had either silenced the room, or I was somewhere that nobody would dare go. I drew my wand, my hand shaking so badly that the wood almost fell from it. I pointed it at Riddle, "Wh—where am I?" 

He sneered, giving the room a bored glance over. "Your new home, don't worry though, it will only be for a night or two. Consider this your punishment for freeing that Unicorn, oh, and for being a disgusting Mudblood in the first place." 

"You can't! Somebody will realize I am gone, and you—you will be exposed." I nervously lowered my hand, knowing I couldn't actually curse them anyway. 

Malfoy stormed forward this time, snatching my wand from me and crowding me at the same time. "You don't get it, do you? Even if by some chance somebody notices you are gone, and they send out a search party and happen to find you. Nobody would believe it was us, they would all trust our belief that you must have accidentally locked yourself in here. And then if that fails, we can always threaten to tell everybody about Miss Bones's secret, if you happen to try and speak about this room. I don't think they condemn women for fucking other women these days, but I'm sure a word from me would change anybody's mind..." 

My body knew I was truly trapped before my mind did, tears spilling out onto my cheeks before I knew what they were for. "I'll freeze down here. Why aren't you just cursing me, isn't such a 'Muggle' method of torture beneath you?" 

Warm hands cupped my cheeks and wiped away the tears, the second he touched me Malfoy's eyes seemed to calm, seeming in almost a daze he stroked his thumbs along my cheekbones. "Who says you won't be cursed? And besides, a Muggle torture for a Mudblood seemed fitting." 

"Please." Voice broken I wrapped my arms around my waist, already feeling the chill in the room. Giving me a sad smile, Malfoy caressed my cheek one last time and moved away. Riddle had moved closer during my begging; probably wanting to hear the words clearer, to better get satisfaction from them. 

Slowly, as though he were in no real rush, Riddle pointed his wand at me. Hair falling haphazardly over his eye, I thought for a second that he was an angel here to save me, then reality set in. 

"Crucio." 

One word, spoken so softly that I strained to hear it before a light hit me. Shrieking my legs collapsed out from under me and collapsed to the ground, my body contorting in unnatural ways as the sensations of being drowned, stabbed and burned alive all hit me at once. There was a faint popping sound and a tiny flash of pain in my shoulder, I hardly noticed it over the rest. My spine curled inward and the rest of me followed the movement into a foetal position

Finally though the curse was lifted, my teeth unclenched and blood spurted in my mouth, I had bitted into my tongue. 

"Again?" my sobbing was the only reply I could give the evil man, "yes I think so." 

I managed to cry out once before the light hit me again, this time my entire body seized up, hardly moving as I was electrocuted, stretched beyond what was humanly possible and bitten by a thousand ants a million times. 

When it finally let up I was silent, my throat too raw to scream and eyes almost to pain filled to hold open. Footsteps came near to me, something in me revolted and tried to move away. It was then I noticed the dislocated shoulders, both had popped from place with my movements. 

"That was quite a severe reaction." Hands turned me onto my back despite my cries, both Malfoy and Riddle hunched down above me. "Should we leave her here? She might not survive the night." 

Riddle's eye brow rose at Malfoy's question, "you want her to live." 

The blond rolled his eyes, "You don't, My Lord?" the last was added hastily, as Riddle's eyes flashed a dangerous red. 

Fingertips touched my lip, smearing the blood along them. Both men watched the movement, their eyes not leaving my face. 

"Please," the word was whispered around the finger, almost a kiss in blood. 

"Hmm," my torturer removed his finger, apparently not bothered by my 'dirty' blood now. "You're right, she won't survive, weak thing that she is." He smiled, and a part of me wanted to slap the smile away. "Hopefully the curse won't damage her memory, and she will remember this room, for anytime she disobeys me this will be her home." 

If he was waiting for assent he would never get it, my body was in too much pain to even nod or think about the future. 

"We can't take her to the infirmary, even that Mediwitch isn't dumb enough to not recognize the Cruciatus curse's side effects." Riddle made a noise of assent at Malfoy's words, "where do we hide a Mudblood Gypsy then?" 

Above me the men smirked, apparently coming to the same idea. 

"Hold her still for a moment," Malfoy instantly gripped my waist, "Pompo." My body bowed as both shoulder joints popped back into place, the first real scream in a while left my throat. Riddle shushed me, his hand pushing my sweaty hair back from my face. "Hush now, Gypsy, your punishment is over." 

He stood and motioned to the man still kneeling; again Malfoy lifted me into his arms, my weight not even causing a grunt to pass his lips as he stood. 

"Look at me," said Riddle; I refused to remove my eyes from the ceiling. "Antoinette, look at me." 

It might have been the shock of him actually saying my name, or that I just didn't want any more pain, but I looked at my torturer. "Good girl, now, Imperio."

Any pain and fear that I was feeling melted away, my eyes sunk to half mask and I dazed dreamily into Riddle's eyes. 

Now, you aren't going to make a noise in the corridors, are you?

No, why an earth would I want to make any noise, everything is so lovely at the moment. 

Yes it is, and if anybody sees you, you will tell them that you are fine and lucky to be being looked after by such nice classmates.

Am I lucky?

Riddle's hand ran down my cheek. 

Very lucky. Now hush, close your eyes and pretend to be asleep, we are playing a game. 

Game? I love games, I'll play.

Still smiling I closed my eyes, but not before softly kissing the palm of the hand that touched me. A soft inhale of air was the only response I got, but I neither cared nor knew who it came from. I was busy playing a game, I loved games.   


	11. Chapter Eleven

I woke in pain, not the kind of pain one might get after having exercised the day before, but a deep ache-to-your-bones pain. Groaning softly, I shifted slightly in my bed sheets. For a second the sensation felt like my legs were in silky water, I couldn't seem to recall where I had gotten such nice sheets. 

Eye brow creased, I opened my eyes. Dark green covers were what I first saw, followed by a large bed and finally a totally different bedroom to my own. 

"What the..." I moved my arms, or tried to anyway, a great wrenching pain forced me to lower them with a hiss. 

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you, my Lord didn't want you to be given any healing potions." The unmistakable voice of Abraxas Malfoy slithered from the corner. Sure enough, there he was sitting by a remarkably nice fireplace. Setting down his book, he stood and stalked over to me. "I have to admit that I would have given you the potions, if for no other reason than to get rid of those horrible bruises. You really do bruise too easily." 

For an absurd moment I almost apologised, stopping myself when I finally looked down at the bruises in question. Even though I could only see the tops of my shoulders, I knew that the black marks would probably be all over me. Then something occurred, "I'm in my underwear..." 

My captor smirked, running his fingers up the side of the blanket as he shifted closer. "Indeed. It wasn't at all necessary for you to be so uncomfortably clothed while sleeping. Why do you wear so many layers? It was rather like Riddle and I were playing a game when trying to undress you." He rolled his eyes, "you needn't worry so much about men being unable to resist your figure; your dirty blood does the trick." 

I flushed red, "I don't wear so many layers because I am afraid people won't be able to resist me," furiously yanking the covers up until everything under my chin was concealed, "I happen to get cold here in Winter." 

Malfoy scoffed, "it's barely autumn," and yanked the cover down a little bit more. 

Growling I pulled it up as much as possible, "stop that." 

"No," down another few inches, I gave up trying to pull it back up.

"Where am I anyway?" 

Malfoy settled on the bed, I could feel his body heat against my hip. "Tom decided the best place to keep you would be the Head Boys dorm, after your little...attitude adjustment it was necessary to avoid you dropping dead on us." 

Everything from before came crashing back, "Y—you crucio'd me." I would have shifted further away from him if I could, the side effects from the curse kept me from any true movement though. 

"Technically Tom did, I just held you afterwards." He said it with such ease, as if causing a human being that much agony wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "You did twitch so nicely though. For hours after the curse was lifted, your body kept on shaking and shuddering." 

"Stop it," I whispered. 

"Never seen anything like it, nobody I've seen has ever reacted so strongly to such a mild dose of it. Your blood really must be inferior; perhaps the dirt amplified the cur—"

Somehow I found the strength to slam a fist into Malfoy's mouth. It barely stung my hand, I wasn't sure if that was because the rest of me hurt so much and drowned out any possible pain, or I just didn't have the strength to truly do any harm, but the point was made. 

For a second there was almost complete silence, the only sounds coming from my mouth as I tried to bite back the whimpers of having landed back on the bed so roughly. Slowly he lifted a perfectly pale hand to his mouth; it came back with a slither of crimson. 

"Hmm, you're lucky I take this as a sign of you getting better." Smirking he licked up the red drop on his hand, "Tom told me I should ensure you don't escape when you start to get your strength back." He leaned over me and before I could jolt my arms back, Malfoy had a hold of them. Then, surprisingly gentle, lifted them above my head. Even despite his uncharacteristic kindness, I still sobbed at the pain; it felt as if they were being yanked from their sockets all over again. Rather than use magic he instead grabbed something from the bedside table and wrapped it around my wrists, securing them to the ornate headboard. 

In my twisting the blanket had moved from my shoulders, to my waist. Humiliated, I could do nothing as Malfoy ran his fingers lightly down the inside of my arms. 

"Don't touch me," fingertips ran under my arms and along the side of my bra, "please." Rather than yank the blanket lower, to further humiliate me, it was slowly pulled up my stomach, over my breasts until it rested comfortably just beneath my chin. 

Malfoy gave me an unreadable look, "you should get some more rest." Standing he flattened out the covers where he had been seated, "Tom won't like it when I tell him you tried to escape." 

"B—but I didn't," an eye brow rose at my words, "truly. I—I just wanted you to stop saying those words, I don't want to remember the pain." Sniffing softly, I wished I could wipe away the tears that would probably fall from my eyes when I slept. "Please don't tell him, I don't want to be C—crucio'd again..." 

Sighing, Malfoy moved back to his chair by the fire, deigning to sit before answering me. "Tom is my friend, lord and leader; I couldn't keep it from him even if I wished to." 

"But—"

"No buts, however if it is any consolation, I doubt he will curse you again so soon. Now, get some sleep Antoinette." 

Hearing my name brought back another memory, one of Riddle casting a spell that took away all the pain. In the past day I had two Unforgivables cast on me, and a very large part of me wondered how long it would be before the final one was cast. 

...

"I hadn't figured on her being that feisty." Voices drifted in through my dreams, slowly waking me up. 

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten so close, think of her as a caged animal." The deep voice almost compelled me to open my eyes; thankfully I remembered where I was before I could make that mistake. "You'll find that animals will use any tricks they can to escape captivity, and what we have here is a very rare creature." 

Either Malfoy or Riddle walked up to the top of the bed, I could feel eyes on me and so deliberately kept my breathing slow and calm. 

"So you know what she is then?" Malfoy's voice came from near my feet. Which meant Riddle, with all his superior views, was watching a Muggleborn sleep? 

Fingers brushed away the hair that was tangled in my face, almost causing me to jolt out of the bed, or as far as I could move considering my arms were still above my head. The touch moved from my face to my wrists, fingering whatever was holding me in place. "I am not certain yet, but am getting closer." The bonds were pulled on slightly, "nice touch this, using a Slytherin tie." 

A chuckle sounded to my left, sounding slightly closer than I thought he was. "I honestly didn't look, my Lord, I was too busy trying not to throttle the girl for punching me." 

"Hmm," suddenly the tie was released and my hands flopped down above my head, and despite myself I cried out in pain. "No real point in them now that she is awake and we are both present." 

Groaning, I opened my eyes. For a second the light blinded me, but then Riddle came into focus followed by Malfoy. Both men looked refreshed and ready for the day. I could smell morning dew on the air, which meant I had lost track of the days I had been asleep. "You won't get away with this!" 

Smirking Riddle sat next to me on the bed, while Malfoy gracefully lay down on the left side of the bed and leaned back against the headboard. They were both wearing leather gloves, black stretched over hands that caused only pain, and I knew without guessing that the evil leather would feel like silk. 

"Do you have any idea how many people say that to my Master," Malfoy laughed, looking to the entire world like nothing was wrong. I hated that about him more than anything. 

"What do you mean your 'Master', and you keep calling him 'my Lord'. I don't understand any of this..." I gingerly moved my arms down next to my body, the pain a welcome relief as it brought clarity. 

"He calls me that because that is what I am; it is what I am to so many people. Their Master and Lord," the smooth words came from Riddle's mouth like chocolate, and I had to absurd wish to have him whisper those words again. 

"Lord Voldemort is the one who will rid the magical world of filth, of those who do not deserve the gift of magic." Malfoy spoke the words as if he truly believed them; I had no doubt who 'Voldemort' was. "He and his Knights will usher in a new Magical era, one of pureness and true power." 

I knew that Riddle was dangerous, but never had I imagined that he had actually managed to convince people that Pureblood's were the answer, the only answer. Didn't they know about the risks of continual interbreeding, already more Squibs had been born in the past hundred years then the past thousand. 

"Voldemort..." I gaped for a second, "filth?" 

Giving me a patronising smile, Malfoy traced his hand up my arm, seeming fascinated with the Goosebumps that appeared beneath his hand. I yanked my arm away as best I could. "Mudbloods – your kind – will finally be put in their rightful place, beneath those of pure magical blood." He frowned, "you of course are a problem, something both magical and filthy, but totally different to a Half Blood." His hand, undeterred by my rejection of him touching me, wound itself around my neck, touching my collarbone. "You don't feel dirty though. Whenever I touch you, I feel so calm, as if nothing will ever bother me again." 

I wanted nothing more than to slap the offending hand away, but before I could it was knocked out of the way by Riddle. The second Malfoy stopped touching me his eyes almost seemed to become un-fogged, strange that I hadn't even noticed them glazing over in the first place. 

Riddle clucked his tongue and waggled his finger almost playfully in my face, "Uh ah little gypsy, no using that particular talent on my Knights unless I instruct it."

Eyes darting between Malfoy and Riddle in confusion, I felt myself become dizzy. "What talent, I don't have any talents." Or at least that's what everybody tells me. "I'm leaving." Panicking slightly, when neither of them took their knowing eyes from me, I tried to sit up. Almost immediately falling back onto the bed, body depleted of energy. 

"Sorry, Mudblood, there will be no leaving this bed for at least another day." Malfoy slowly drew his glove off his hand, one elegant finger at a time. "Just click your fingers once and Iron will appear to help feed and bathe you." A quick click from him, and a tiny house elf appeared. 

I didn't waste any time. "Please, get help." I entreated the little thing, praying it would disappear to find help. 

The elf just stared at me confused, then frowned and pointed a little finger at me. "You's is wishing to get the Master into trouble, bad Mudblood." My heart dropped, and my hopes. 

Riddle chuckled, "Iron has been in the Malfoy family for decades and his ancestors long before that. He won't help you escape," red eyes hardened, "but I will have to remember this little incursion and punish you for it when you won't actually pass out from a simple stinging hex." 

Iron nodded his head wildly, hands toying with the old pillowcase he wore as clothing. "Yes, Mudblood must be punished." I usually had an affinity for all creatures, but the malicious glee in Iron's eyes stopped any kind feeling towards it.

"Iron, you will ensure that the Mudblood stays locked in the Head Boys dorm, she is not to escape or I will give you to cousin Lucretius to play with." The thing looked so horrified at the idea that I actually felt a small twinge of concern, quickly quelled when it spoke again. 

"Mudblood will not escape, Iron will nail her to headboard if she tries." A hammer actually appeared in the little monsters hand, he pointed it at me. "Mudblood, stay." 

"Does he actually think I am a dog..." glaring at Malfoy, I thought about choking the chuckling aristocrat. "Do you actually teach your House Elves that Muggleborn's are scum? Haven't you both corrupted enough innocent creatures with your beliefs, you make me si—" A stinging pain erupted from my head, my body wanted to arch away from it but whatever was causing the pain was keeping me in place. 

"Filthy Mudblood, thinking she can speaks to the Masters like that; Iron will teach its a lesson." The elf clicked his fingers and the thing pulling on my hair pulled even tighter. 

Riddle flicked his hand at the volatile Elf and it went crashing back into the wall, knocking a painting off a nearby wall. For once Malfoy actually showed a flicker of emotion, his brows crinkled and he also waved his hand at the now cowering Iron, causing him to float over to him. The horrible hex holding me in place finally ebbed, my head sagged, and I realized that Iron had individually magic'd every strand of my hair to the headboard. The thought of basically being a bald squib was too much to handle, my eyes became blurry with tears. 

Malfoy's angry eyes flickered over to me, then back to the Elf now punching itself in the head as it floated in front of him. "Iron, you will never lay a hand on Antoinette again, she is not yours to punish and neither is it your duty to defend our honour." 

"Iron is sorrys, he cannot stands to have the Masters insulted like that." Huge eyes filled with rage met mine, "Mudblood must learn her place." He was quick to add, "But not from Iron, never from Iron." 

"Crucio," the cold voice came from Riddle, who I had almost forgotten was sitting next to me. He was still as a statue, distantly I heard Iron shrieking but I couldn't take me eyes of the dark figure that was Riddle; perhaps the most frightening thing of all, he hadn't actually needed his wand to cast the curse. 

Little Iron held out longer than I had, begging only after a bone in his arm cracked and snapped. The tiny figure twisting in unnatural ways caused every part of me to ache along with him. 

"Please, please stop." Without thought I grabbed Riddle's hand and broke the curse myself, using what must have been the last of my strength and dropped back against the sheets. 

For a moment there was only the noise of Iron sobbing, and beating himself still. "You dare to intrude," it was not a question but I answered anyway.

"I—I can't, no more hurting creatures, I can feel it..." Mentally and physically exhausted, I sank down onto the mattress, my hair seeming to untangle itself and fall down around my face, a great camouflage of black. "You're so evil..." I whispered, body curling into itself under the green cover. 

"Iron stop punishing yourself, and draw Antoinette a bath," Malfoy broke through anything Riddle might have been going to say. He had apparently decided to refer to me by my name now, probably not wanting to kick a dog while she's down. 

"Yes Master Malfoy, Iron will make sure Mudblood stink does not offend." 

I almost choked out a laugh; I had risked another curse or hex for the likes of a creature that didn't even care I had helped it. 

"We had best get to class, wouldn't want Dumbledore to wonder where his favourite student is." Apparently comfortable enough around Riddle to be sarcastic, the blond shifted his weight next to me and hopped off the bed. 

"Quite." The Head Boy's tone, while quiet and calm, caused me to try and burrow even further beneath the covers. I didn't care that it hurt like hell and I probably looked rather like an Ostrich with its head in the sand, I just couldn't look into those crimson eyes any longer. 

Nothing else was said, the only warning I got that they were gone was the clicking of the door. Slowly, I peeked my head out from under the covers and looked straight into gigantically evil eyes. Shrieking, I scrambled back about a foot before realizing it was only Iron. He gave me a look as if to say 'stupid Mudblood', and for once I agreed, it was stupid to jump at every little thing. 

"As I must clean the filthy creature, would creature be so kind as to not cause any more pain for Iron?" I didn't think a House Elf was allowed to be sarcastic, but nodded in consent anyway; I wanted the smell of sweat off me as much as the Elf did. Little fingers clicked and I was lifted painlessly into the air. Trying to not show I was nervous as all heck, I didn't make a noise as the rest of my clothes seemed to vanish. Slowly floating through the air, I glanced only once at the door and preyed one of my captors hadn't forgotten something, I would never live down the shame if they saw me now. 

"Yo—you should call me something other than Mudblood or creature." Speaking to the Elf was more of a nervous habit then actual wish to converse. 

We moved into the bathroom without me receiving an answer. Unsurprisingly the room it was just as spacious as I had imagined. It was also almost entirely made of black marble, with little bits of red completing any small patterns. The red surprised me, surly any self-respecting snake would enjoy only green... 

Steam rose invitingly from a large bath in the middle of the room, many golden pipes were currently pouring water into it, along with soaps. I could smell something spicy in the air, but also fresh; my back stiffened in shock when it occurred that I would come out smelling like a mixture of Malfoy and Riddle. 

Rather than plonk me into the bath, Iron actually lowered me slowly. I hissed slightly as the heat touched my body, but moaned when it sunk into my bones. Job done, Iron stood watching me; I was too relaxed to care. 

"Iron is required to call Mudblood whatever the Masters call her," I startled, almost having forgotten I asked the question. 

It was easier for me to move in the bath without pain, and I could kneel without the water revealing my body at all, so I turned to face the Elf. "Have you always hated Muggleborns?" 

The Elf smirked and very Malfoy smirk, "Iron is belonging to the great house of Malfoy. They is everything pure and magical, Mudbloods's shouldn't be alouds to exist." 

Huffing out a sigh, as I knew I would never change Iron's mind, I sunk deeper into the bath and closed my eyes. I had learnt long ago that any bath in Hogwarts was charmed so that any who were in it couldn't possibly drown. It was a charm implemented long ago, after a certain rotund Headmaster decided napping in a bath would be nice. He was found the next day floating face down in the bath. 

The scent of the room wrapped around me, slowly clouding my mind and distorting time until I wasn't even sure how long I had been lounging for. 

"Times to be getting out, Mudblood." I groaned at the squeaky voice, but opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the totally wrinkled mess my hands were, it was satisfying somehow to know I was truly clean again. 

"Call me Tony or Antoinette, please." 

There was a slight pause, then, "Filthy Antoinette is to be hopping out of bath now." 

I choked out a chuckle, amused by the horrible creature despite myself. Bracing myself against the sides, I went to pull myself out, stopping with a pained hiss as it pulled on sore muscles. I didn't even have to request help, and I was floated into the air naked. Water dripped off my body, making the only noise in the room a soft splattering. 

Iron moved me back into the bedroom, my eyes drooped at the sight of the invitingly turned down bed. 

"How am I still so tired? It feels like all I have done is sleep..." I questioned nobody in particular. 

Iron clicked his fingers and I was dry, my hair going into its usual 'after wash' frizz. "Mudblood Antoinette was put under Cruciatus curse. Iron is used to such pain, deserves it. Mudblood deserves it too, but is weak." '

I was placed in the bed, covers magically wrapping themselves around me. "I'm not weak..." sullenly I grabbed the covers and turned over so I wouldn't have to face Iron, "When will they be back?" 

There was no need for him to ask who I meant, "The Masters will be back when they are ready to be back. It is not the Mudblood Antoinette or Iron's place to ask when that will be." 

Nodding I pulled the covers over my head, blocking out the world as much as I was able. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

I woke to somebody stroking my foot; the fingers slipped up my naked arch and ran over my toes. Murmuring softly I pulled away from the sensation, but the hand followed, slinking up to my calf and gripping it. Eyes opening I looked down expecting to see Iron trying to kill me somehow, instead slightly glazed over blue eyes met mine. 

"Malfoy!" gasping I shot up, violently trying to yank my food away, "Wha—what are doing, let me go." 

But he didn't, if anything his grip tightened, and when I tried to rise he yanked me towards him. The covers stayed on me, but I quickly remembered that Iron had put me into the bed naked. 

"Shhh, I only want to look, Riddle wouldn't mind." He seemed to almost be trying to convince himself; I was yanked further down the bed, the cover starting to fall off. 

"Riddle would mind, h—he might hurt me again if you touch me..." I let it hang, and for a second Malfoy stopped and looked at me with eyes clear of fog. 

He swallowed deep and looked down at his hand, "You might not survive if he hurts you again... he already is planning to punish you, for trying to escape." The hand slowly released me, the second I was free I grabbed the cover and hunched up near the headboard, panting heavily. 

Groaning the blond gripped his head and sat on the end of the bed, "I can't seem to think straight when I'm around you." Fingers clenched in his hair and he shot a glare at me, "A Malfoy, brought low by a filthy Mudblood." 

Somehow I knew, without a doubt, that he was going to make a grab for me again. "Calm down Abraxus," we both froze at my use of his first name, but the tension left him. "I—I'm sorry if I am causing you any pain, it isn't what I want." Sniffing, I twisted my hands in the covers, "I don't want to hurt anything." 

"Well this was very touching." Malfoy and I jumped at the sarcastic voice, the later standing immediately as his leader seemed to appear from an empty corner. Lips twisting Riddle tossed what was in his hands from one to the other, it was books. Seeing my looking he smirked and walked over, conjuring a chair out of thin air so he could sit. "Guess who sent me mail today?" 

No...oh god please no...

My face must have paled considerably, as my captors lips actually parted in a true smile. "One Jeremy Bones sent me a little bundle of books," he held them up so I could clearly see the covers; they were the ones Jenny had asked for. "Don't look so heartbroken, he really had no choice, and he sent you a letter as well, so I suppose he can't be all bad." 

Riddle flicked me the letter, it deflected off my shoulder and onto the bed in front of me. Still holding the covers up with one hand, I grabbed the already opened parchment and started reading. 

Dearest Antoinette, 

Jenny told me about your recent problems with Riddle and his little 'gang', I'm so sorry I cannot be there to protect you (thankfully the one who does all the actual protecting, Jenny, is there). She also informed me of his claim that you are not a proper witch, utter rubbish if you ask me. You are the truest and kindest person I know, and you are more than worthy to call yourself a witch. 

Please do not forget that I love you, I know it isn't much but I pray it is enough to help you through your final year. 

I anxiously await your return letter. 

Missing you always, 

Jeremy Bones. 

P.S I looked into those books Jenny asked me to find, but was unable to locate them. I will continue searching though, if only to give you a little peace of mind that you are not one of these creatures Riddle believes you to be. 

The letter fell from my hand; I watched it drift off the bed and into Malfoy's hand. Quickly he scanned the contents, rolling his eyes at some points and finally smirking at me when he was done. 

"So her lover has abandoned her, no great surprise." It seemed he was back to his usual self, but I barely even registered his words. "I assume you read over the books, My Lord?" 

Riddle was watching my face carefully, as if he expected me to go insane or attack him. I couldn't even thing at the moment; my heart seemed to be slowly melting in my chest. "I did, rather interesting reads actually. Very obscure texts, Mr Bones must have gone through a great deal to get them; I will have to remember to reward him at the next Revel, perhaps another blond Muggle, he did so enjoy the last." 

Don't throw up. 

Tossing one of the books to his follower, Riddle threw one on the bed next to me while his fingers slowly caressed the cover of what I knew was the important one. The book given to me was clearly about Veelas, on the cover it showed several beautiful women dancing. 

Malfoy was in possession of one about succubae or 'soul-suckers'. He flipped it over in his hands, disinterested in it already; his gaze was centred on the book Riddle held. 

"You could never be something as simple as a Veela; there are ways of telling one from a normal witch. Their beauty for starters," Riddle scoffed, "nobody could accuse you of being a graceful and stunning swan. And you're obviously not succubae; they are born through dark magic and devour souls from puberty onwards." He tilted his head at me, "and I haven't heard of any students losing their souls... It's obvious that your powers developed over time, it had to otherwise you would have been overwhelmed." The book in his hands opened and projected itself onto the wall behind Riddle, both Malfoy and I could read along as he spoke. "Nymphai, pure-blooded Nymphs were wiped out of existence in the early 10th century. The Nymphs power over men and wizards alike was so strong and uncontrollable, that the mystical creatures were destroyed by burning down their forests and thus depriving them of their connection to their gods.

Nymphs were known for their abilities to control both nature and animals; they often used this gift to curse those who had wronged them or destroyed their territory, killing thousands of humans by destroying their food sources, and trapping hundreds of witches and wizards in the animagus form. 

It is not known if any descendants of the Nymphs survive today, they long ago learnt to hide or supress any gifts that might alert the Muggle and wizarding worlds alike. Any who believe they know of someone who might have Nymph blood, is law bound to alert their Ministry of Magic as they are still considered extremely dangerous." Riddle closed the book with a snap, "I will have to do more testing to determine exactly what the limits of your powers are." 

"N—no!" something in me snapped, all I could feel was betrayal and it was making me brave. "No testing and n—no using me for some horrible end. I won't help you!" Panting, I held the covers to my chest, having felt them slip in my outburst. "I—I just want to make it through my last year..." I almost said 'and be with Jeremy', but then his treachery hit me again and I choked on the words. 

Riddle was entirely calm throughout my claims; Malfoy meanwhile was clenching his fists, I didn't care to know if this was because he was angry or fearful. 

"Hold her." Two softly spoken words instantly felled any bravery I felt. 

Emotionlessly Malfoy moved to where I was hunched and yanked me down lower on the bed. Letting out a small shriek was all I could manage. He made to grab my hands; a small burst of energy gave me the strength to yank them away and above my head. He just grabbed them anyway and held them in place, then before I could move he bounded up onto the empty bedspace left above my head and transferred my wrists so they were trapped under his knees, leaving his hands free. At the moment he did nothing more, just settled back and looked at his Master. I did the same. Riddle had risen from his chair during Malfoy's and mine's struggle, he was currently removing his outer robe. 

"It seems you need a reminder of exactly who I am, who you are speaking to." His red eyes flashed at mine, sending shivers down my spine. Folding his robe he placed it on the chair he had vacated, leaving him in a simple button up white shirt and tie. With a flick of his wrist the familiar black wand I knew so well was in his hand, confidently Riddle pointed it at me. "Now, Silencio." 

I had flinched the second he pointed his wand at me, expecting another Crucio, but instead he silenced me? Apparently satisfied Riddle banished his wand again; some tension left me at this. 

"You will follow my orders and you will 'allow' me to perform tests on you, or I will ensure that your little friend is shipped into the darkest Muggle mental hospital I can find. Did you know they do that? Lock people up for being what they are, another reason to hate the filthy creatures." Riddle sneered, standing over my trapped and thankfully covered body. 

I clenched my eyes shut in embarrassment, somehow having forgotten exactly what Riddle had blackmailed me with in the first place. 

"Hmm, what say you Mudblood? Betray your friend and save yourself from a few embarrassing moments, or do what I say and save the dyke?" 

My lips wouldn't move even if I had wanted them to, so I instead slowly relaxed my body and turned my head to the side. Malfoy, feeling me relax under his knees, ran his fingers down my bared forearms. "Good girl." 

"Yes, good girl."

I sensed Riddle step closer but didn't dare flinch or open my eyes, seeing the monster coming at you was far worse than simply hiding under the covers, or eyelids in my case. It started with a tickling sensation, taking me a moment to realize that the blanket that was covering me was slowly being pulled off. I forced myself still. 

Do it for Jenny. 

The cover slipped slowly down my chest, catching for only a second on my nipples, before baring my breasts to the world. There was only silence in the room. 

Then, "how unexpected, but then I suppose there has always been something compelling about you." Riddle chuckled, "even if before it only caused me to want to make you miserable." 

Malfoy must have moved closer, his breath puffed off my shoulder. "And now, My Lord?" 

"Now?" There was the rustling of clothing and a warm body was pressed against mine, "Now I am curious exactly how strong our little Nymph is." My nipples were so hard in fear, that I had the insane notion that perhaps they might stab him, wishful and stupid thinking. "Are you cold Mudblood?" the chest pressed harder into mine, forcing a totally silent gasp to escape my mouth. 

"Can you feel anything?" questioned Malfoy, his hands started running down my inner arms again, soothing me despite myself. 

"There!" Malfoy stopped his movements at his Masters outburst and I tensed up again. "No, keep doing whatever you were just doing." His hands, slightly more hesitant now, carefully began moving again. My heart rate slowed and my eyelids relaxed, above me Riddle groaned for a second then put more of his weight on me. "Is this what you feel, my Mudblood? Merlin, everything is so strong, every sensation." 

And suddenly I understood what he meant; I had always seemed to feel things stronger than others. It wasn't only emotionally though, it was physical. Whenever Jeremy and I were alone and he was kissing me – touching me – I wouldn't be able to stand it for too long, something in me aching for more of something that I wasn't ready to understand. 

Jeremy had called me his 'sensitive darling' whenever this happened. The sudden memory of what Jeremy had done to me struck me like a ton of bricks, my mind curled in on itself and my heart ached. 

Above me Riddle abruptly threw himself away, my eyes shot open in shock soon enough to see him leaning against one of the four posters, bare chest heaving like he had run a mile. 

"My Lord?" Malfoy, forgetting about me, jumped up to help his Master. The second he touched Riddle's shoulder though, the tortured man tore himself away. 

I had never seen Riddle like this, his hair was dishevelled and eyes were the brightest red I had ever seen them, and they were trained furiously on me. 

"What was that!?" snarling he stormed forward; now free I scrambled into a sitting position, grabbing the cover with me. 

I gaped like a fish for a moment, trying to talk before remembering the silencing charm. Growling Riddle's wand appeared in his hand and he swished it at me, the tightening in my vocals leaving. 

"Speak." 

"I—I don't know, I don't understand any of this. Please I'm not a—a Nymph, I'm just a witch." Stuttering, I edged further away when his eyes darkened. 

"What were you thinking of? In that moment, what?!" He pointed his wand at me, a curse likely on the tip of his tongue. 

"Jeremy!" it actually hurt to speak his name, "I was thinking about Jeremy and what he did to me..." My nose felt tight and my eyes watered, tears making invisible tracks on my skin. 

"You will never again think of him, nor say his name in my presence again." The wand held against me was lowered; Riddle's voice was deceptively calm. 

"B—but." 

"Silence," shouted Riddle, any pretence of tranquillity gone. Malfoy took a step back from his Master, a look of shock on his face. "I would obliviate him from your memory, if it meant I would never again feel whatever it was you just felt, but I do not know how that would affect one of your kind." 

"Sadness," my vision turned red for a second, "I felt sadness before, you monster." 

Baring his teeth, my jailor stormed forward and gripped my throat. My hands flew to his wrists, trying to uselessly pull him away despite the current light pressure. 

"I. Do. Not. Feel. I am Voldemort, and I will not be controlled by the memories of some mere boy who hurt you." 

"Perhaps you should not be touching her, My Lord, if she can cause such damage." The calm voice of reason broke through both our anger. Riddle's hand, which had been tightening with his every word, slowly relaxed but stayed in place. My skin beneath would be bruised, of that I had no doubt. 

"At the moment all I can feel is her fear, and I don't need her abilities to sense that. I can see it in her eyes, the way she quivers and is too flustered to even notice she is naked." Shock hit me, as well as the cold air on bits that neither of them had a right to see. "But you noticed, haven't you my loyal Knight?" 

"My Lord, it is hard to miss." Chuckled the blond to our right, apparently now feeling it is safe enough for him to joke. 

"Indeed, hard to miss..." At such close range to Riddle, I observed in embarrassment as his eyes drifted down my body and then slowly back to my own. "It would be wise to listen to me Antoinette," he pulled my frozen body closer, "When I touch you next I had best feel nothing like what I felt today... Or the death of young Mr Bones will be on your head. And I know that even after all his betrayals; you could never be the cause of another's death." 

I was released slowly, one fingertip at a time pulling away from my neck. Riddle briefly caressed the marks he left behind, before gracefully pulling his shirt back on and leaving the room. I sat there for a moment, just staring at the door where my enemy had left. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Malfoy peruse me. Quickly, he moved forward and pulled the blanket back over me, but it immediately dropped back down. 

"Antoinette?" I knew he was speaking to me, but I didn't care. Everything was rushing up at once on my brain and I just wanted to sleep, sleep for as long as it took for everybody I knew to forget I existed. 

Easy wish... 

"Mudblood." Snapped Malfoy, my eyes immediately met his. He winced a little at the emptiness of them; I didn't need to be able to read minds to know that. "Lie down," he sounded slightly unsure, but I did what he commanded, curling up with my arms wrapped around my knees. It was easier to follow orders then try and fight, fighting only seemed to result in more pain and at the moment I knew my mind couldn't take any more pain. Seemingly satisfied, Malfoy smiled at me "Good girl." He then pulled the cover over me and took a step back. For a second he stared at me, I blankly stared back. Then seeming to make up his mind he took off his robes and tossed them onto a nearby chair, followed by his shirt. He looked hesitant at me for a second with his hand on his waistband, but seemed to win an internal battle and shuck out of his trousers too. He stood there for a moment mostly naked, and I took notes in my head. 

Broad shoulders, trim waist, thick thighs... a sports lover 

Slowly, as though it would frighten me if he went fast, he climbed onto the bed with me and moved in behind me. Confident now, his hand grabbed the covers from around me and pulled them over us both, he moved until the back of me was pressed against his front. Slowly moulding himself to me, arms shifting around until it finally draped across my waist. 

"You did well today... he didn't torture you, so you did well." 

I didn't answer, didn't really have to. We both knew that he had tortured me, just not in a conventional way. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I can't believe they let me go... that sentence had been running through my head for days, ever since I had fallen asleep with Malfoy and woken up in my room. The weirdest part was that nobody had noticed I was gone, not even Jenny. She hadn't raised an eyebrow when I plopped myself down at the breakfast table with her, just smiled and passed me the bacon. 

I had only once risked a glance over at Malfoy and Riddle, they had both been watching me and I wasn't surprised. I knew they were just waiting for me to run and tell a professor about what they did, or tell Jenny that I now knew her brother was evil as well. But I didn't. Riddle was too smart to have not planned ahead and secured some sort of alibi; he had as much as told me so. And as for Jenny, the threat of her secret coming out was too great to involve her. I knew my best friend, if she found out that Jeremy followed 'Lord Voldemort', and then she would lose her mind in rage and probably end up blurting out her secret in defiance of Riddle. I couldn't ruin her life like that. 

So I kept quiet, but I wasn't about to keep oblivious to myself now that I knew I had Nymph blood in me. I had at first considered asking Professor Potts – Herbology – or Professor Catti about Nymphs, but then decided against it. Riddle had too many of the teachers under his 'charming' powers, I couldn't risk them mentioning it around him, I had been hurt enough. 

"Miss Zima!" startled I looked up, everybody in the greenhouse was staring at me, including a rather frustrated Professor Potts. "Miss Zima, if you are going to day dream in my class I would rather you choose a less important moment then when I am explaining how not to aggravate the bubotuber." 

The class snickered, enjoying my putting down in one of the only classes I was good at. Ears turning red, I mumbled a quick "I'm sorry" before finally paying attention to what was in front of me. It was really quite hideous, at first one might think it was a slug but then you noticed the way it sat in the soil, vertical, and the lumps over its body. Lumps that were currently weeping thick yellow gunk, some slid down the side of the pot and onto the table in front of me. 

"Now," Professor Potts drew my attention away from the tempting-to-touch slime, "the excretion coming from the sides of the bubotuber is extremely painful to touch, hence your dragon skin gloves." She slipped on her gloves, expecting us to do the same. "And what I want you to do is to carefully strip away the yellow substance using the correct equipment, this does not mean your hands, even when covered it can be quite uncomfortable to touch." It was rather interesting watching Professor Potts scoop up the liquid and correctly put it into a potion bottle before sealing it up. Several of the girls around me made typical 'icky' noises and clung to whatever unfortunate boy was next to them. "Do calm down ladies, it is a simple task and one necessary for the less... fortunate of your school mates." She smiled, "can anybody tell me what this ingredient is used for?" 

I wanted to put my hand up and answer, but even in my better classes the teachers never really picked me. Having heard from other facility how 'stupid' I was, they thought it better to save me the embarrassment of an incorrect answer. 

"The undiluted pus from the bubotuber isn't good for anything other than creating rather painful boils." Even Riddle answering a question in class brought back memories of him hurting me, my entire body went ridged. Apparently the idea of hurting me was quite appealing at the moment. As Riddle spoke the Slytherin witch Parkinson next to me 'subtly' slipped some of the substance directly where my wrist would probably sit when I started collecting pus. "But diluted the pus is used for those who suffer from acne; it was discovered by Sacharissa Tugwood in 1930." 

"Excellent Mr Riddle, ten points to Slytherin." Professor Potts beamed at him; Riddle inclined his head and smiled. I could see the smug tilt of his lips from across the room. "Now, because this is not a partnered activity, there will be no reason to move from your assigned seats." 

Almost every Hufflepuff in the room sagged in relief-myself included-this meant I kept far away from Malfoy and Riddle. I could feel their eyes on me as I carefully wiped away the little 'present' that had been left for me on the table, the girl who put it there was now also glaring at me. 

Glare away you bully, I'm not getting hurt again this week. 

Like always when I worked with plants, my body stared to calm and I could almost instantly feel the land where this plant had come from. It was dank and swampy, and the bubotuber (even though it wasn't sentient) felt lost and alone. I could relate. 

"It's ok; I'm all alone as well." I said, smiling down at the plant and scooping more of its yellow goodness into the bottle. 

"God you're such a freak. And I should know," snorted the shrew next to me. For a second I was confused. "You know they made me pretend to be you? A pureblood witch made to pretend to be a filthy Mudblood for two days, how degrading." 

"What?" then it hit me, how Riddle and Malfoy were able to kidnap me and keep anybody from noticing. Parkinson had been transformed to look like me. She must have seen my mind ticking over it because she shifted closer. 

"I only wish I had been there to see you be tortured, why else would Tom have me pretend to be you if he wasn't teaching...you...a...lesson." Her voice lowered in volume with each word. I moved a little closer to hear the last words. "You really are a clumsy freak." 

Pain! Sucking in a breath I pulled back my arm, in my eagerness to hear more of her words Parkinson had dripped some of the pus onto my skin between the glove and my top. I wanted for the bubbling skin to start, or maybe the sickening noise of my flesh melting, but nothing more happened, just a sharp jolt of pain, and then nothing. I gingerly lifted my hand off the wound, Parkinson gleefully watching. And all there was to see was my normal skin with a little slither of yellow liquid on it. 

"What!?" my arm was grabbed and roughly pulled closer, glaring at me Parkinson yanked off her glove and swiped a finger through the liquid before I could stop her. Instantly she shrieked, and kept on screaming. The class went into instant panic mode, some dropping whatever they were holding in surprise as the Slytherin girl sobbed and held her hand close to her chest. 

Despite myself I tried to help, "No you have t—" I reached forward to pull her hand back, before the pus fizzed through her top too, but she reeled backwards. 

"Get away from me, you filthy Mudblood! You tricked me, made me hurt myself," accused the crying girl. 

Over the theatrics, Professor Potts finally stormed forward, he girth knocking over a few empty pots as she went. "That is enough Miss Parkinson; Miss Zima tricked you into nothing. You must have slipped your hand in some." Furiously she grabbed Parkinson's free hand and pulled the girl along behind her, "This is what happens when you take your gloves off. Foolish girl. The rest of you finish harvesting the pus, I will take Miss Parkinson to the Hospital Wing." Still mumbling angrily about 'students who don't listen', Professor Potts left the greenhouse, the Slytherin girl trailing behind. 

We all looked at the door for a moment, most perhaps hoping something else exciting would happen, but it didn't move. Shrugging it off the rest of the class went back to work; I couldn't stop staring at the faint yellow outline where the pus had landed on me. Carefully I rubbed it off beneath the table, hoping nobody noticed. A quick glance around confirmed that most were finishing up the assignment, except for two. Riddle and Malfoy were both watching me, their perfectly full bottles of yellow gunk on the table in front of them. The blond was looking between the yellow pus on my table and my arm where it had been smeared on; Riddle was looking at my face, he seemed almost gleeful about something. It was never good when either of them were happy. 

Quicker than I probably should have, I deposited the rest of the goo into its bottle and capped it. Then saying a quick – and quiet – goodbye to my bubotuber, left the greenhouse with most of the other finished students, my kidnappers curiously staying behind. 

... 

"Ok you've been quite and weird for a week now. What is up with you?" Jenny had managed to sit next to me silent for a whole minute, before almost tossing her fork away in passion. When I didn't answer, she growled a little and snatched a bread bun from the table in front of us. 

I wanted to run and hide from her questions, "nothing is wrong." 

"Bullshit." Uncouth as always, Jenny poked her tongue out at a younger classmate who gasped at her language. Smiling I grabbed a bun myself and took a bite. Triumphantly a finger was pointed at me, "I knew it! You're back to being you, well sort of, you're still being weird as hell." 

I chuckled, finishing off the bun. "I am not being weird; I'm just trying to understand what is going on at the moment. The second I do and it's safe to tell you, I promise I will." 

 

"Phfft." She glared over at the Slytherin table for a moment, "the only way it will be safe is with Riddle and his blond pet in the ground." 

I winced, the idea of me being the reason anybody died was deplorable. Yes Riddle and Malfoy deserved to have something done to them; being locked up in Azkaban for the rest of their natural lives would suit well. 

Jenny caught my wince, "don't tell me you would actually let them live if you had the choice?!" She looked pointedly at my wrists, slight bruises still covered them. "I'm not as dumb as you think, I know something is up, something more than what I already know." 

I repeated myself, "the second I can tell you, I will." 

She gave me a harsh glare, then relaxed and grabbed my hand. "I believe you." 

... 

Thursday afternoons I could usually be found in the library, buried in some out of sight corner reading about mythical creatures, which was why I knew that when I snuck out of the Castle that Riddle and Malfoy wouldn't know where I had gone; I was a creature of habit after all. 

But today trees soared high above me, their countless leaves almost blocking out the sun; but then I didn't exactly need the light to see where I was going. The Forbidden Forest would always be like another home to me.

Research about Nymphs had led me to explore the forest further than I ever had before; already I had passed the point I usually used as advice to go back. Walking over to a giant oak, I toed off my shoes and socks, placing them beneath the tree. The ground was damp and cold; clenching my toes I closed my eyes and focused. After reading a book on Forest Nymphs and how they could tap into their inner powers to sense what is around them, I was eager to try it. But all I could feel was the mud as it stuck between my toes. Disappointed I glared down at my feet, willing them to be magical. 

"You're doing it wrong." 

Yelping I stumbled back into the oak expecting to see either a blond or black haired boy, instead a man stood in front of me, or to be more accurate a Centaur stood in front of me. He was magnificent with four powerful looking legs and quite possibly the most muscular looking torso I had ever seen. Dragging my eyes away from his more eye-catching attributes I met his gaze, he was amused and this confused me. 

"A—aren't you going to kill me?" Gulping in a breath, I remembered reading a story of what a Centaur herd did to a group of wizards trespassing on their land. 

The Centaur snorted out a laugh, his hoofs stamping in the ground. "Why would I kill a Nymph? It has been many hundreds of years since one of your kind has graced this forest, already the trees are singing with pleasure at your presence." He frowned and looked over my outfit, "But why do you wear the clothes of a Wizard?" 

Still wary of his hoofs squashing me, I tentatively replied "because I—I'm a Witch..." 

He took a step forward and sniffed the air, every each of him tensing when he did, he glared at me. "You are a half-breed!" Snorting he stomped closer. 

"No! Wait, don't kill me." Whimpering I looked around the clearing, but instead of help I only saw more Centaurs appearing. "I only just discovered what I am. Please, I just want to understand myself." 

The Centaur in front of me stopped his advance, "It is not my aim to kill you. To kill any Nymph, even a half-breed, would be an unforgivable act." 

More of the Centaurs were venturing into the clearing around us. Mostly they were male, and all were staring at me as if fascinated. "Why are they looking at me like that?" I questioned. 

"As I had said, you are the first Nymph any of us have seen, they are as curious as I to your intent with our home." He straightened suddenly, "ah forgive me half-breed, I forget human customs, my name is Ice. Perhaps now you will be more at ease with our presence, and allow us to continue living here." 

I blinked dumbly, having to process a lot of information. "I don't have any intent with your home, why would I?" 

Ice motioned at my feet, "You remove your bindings and plant your feet, do you not mean to claim this forest as your home? And command all those you dislike to leave?" 

Realizing I had made some social blunder, I slipped my shoes back on without socks. "I didn't mean to make it seem like I was claiming your home. I read that Nymphs can sense things around them with their feet planted, I just wanted to try." 

Ice laughed, as did many of the Centaurs around the clearing. "I did wonder why you had done the ritual incorrectly. Would you perhaps be interested in learning the correct way?" 

Somebody actually offering to help me?

I tried not to sound too eager, "Yes please." 

Smiling Ice backed up until he was in a more open area, shooing away any Centaurs in his way, apparently he held some position of power within the herd. "Come half-breed." 

"Actually my name is Antoinette," I followed him away from the tree. 

"Antoinette," he tested it on his tongue and nodded as if the name was 'fitting' of me. "Are you truly ignorant of your powers?" 

I blushed, "I know I'm good at Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures." He looked confused. "Ah, caring for plants and animals." 

"But you cannot perform magic as those wizards do?" he spat the word 'wizard' out, made me wonder how he even tolerated a half-breed witch. 

I thought to all my failed attempts at magic, "not really, no." 

Ice hummed under his breath, "this is because you are not truly a witch." I opened my mouth to argue, but he beat me to it. "Do not be offended Antoinette, this is not a curse, rather a blessing. Wizards are trapped within what they understand through learning and knowledge. As a Nymph you learn through experience and connection to the earth, a great blessing and one that will continue to evolve and grow as you do." 

"So I'll never be able to do magic properly?" A large part of me was sad that I would never get to send a stinging hex Riddle's way, but then that would probably be tantamount to suicide. 

Snorting the Centaur stamped his hoofs making me jump in fright, "so long as you are connected to the earth, you will have no need of their knowledge-magic." 

Fat lot of good that does me with Riddle and Malfoy keeping me locked in stone room, or under their watchful eyes all the time. 

"But you wish to learn to sense the world around you, am I correct?" asked Ice, I nodded. "Very well then, remove your feet bindings." Doing as I was told, I relished that removing my shoes felt as good as it did the first time, the earth beneath my feet cold but welcoming. "Rather than close your eyes, you must look beyond what you might normally see. Un-focus your eyes to the world others would see, and instead sense what you wish to." 

I tried doing what he said, un-focusing my eyes until they blurred with un-blinked tears. The Centaurs stood patiently around me, silent and still as the trees surrounding us. But I could only see them, I couldn't actual sense them. Frustrated, true tears leaked down my cheeks. I had so wanted to be able to sense what was around me, desperate for any advantage I might have over Riddle and his obsession with me. 

"I'm sorry Ice; I just don't think I am a very good Nymph." 

Smiling the Centaur placed his hand on my shoulder. "It takes many moons for the young ones to learn this skill, even one as powerful as you will take some time to learn themselves and their skills." 

He moved back towards his slowly departing herd, "should you wish for more help, you have only to come to this clearing and I will sense you." 

I nodded eagerly at his words, "of course, thank you Ice." 

He bowed his head, "You are welcome Nymph," then departed with the rest of his people. 

The clearing was silent, almost too silent. For a moment I stood where I was, shifting my toes in the soil again, before noticing how cold it was. A breeze swept up my legs, instantly chilling me. 

Guess my Nymph abilities don't extend to personal heating...

Even though I was cold, wet and shivering, I smiled. Today I had, totally by accident, managed to find somebody to teach me what it meant to be a Nymph without Riddle finding out. Still smiling, I tossed on my shoes and rushed from the clearing, knowing I needed to get back to the Castle before lights-out. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"And where have you been Mudblood?" I froze in the corridor, cursing my luck and turning to face Riddle. He was leaning against a gargoyle, and probably had been for some time, there was no other reason besides catching me to be waiting in this particular corridor. 

"Walking," I tried to look him in the eye, instead mumbled at my thankfully shoed feet. 

"Hmm," footsteps came closer and I tensed even more, he roughly lifted my chin with his fingers and looked me in the eye. Apparently sensing no lie, as I hadn't actually told one, he released my face. My skin ached where he had grabbed it, I would have even more bruises to explain away tomorrow. Thinking he was done with me, I edged to the side. "Where do you think you are going?" 

"I—I thought you were done with me..." 

Riddle smirked and moved in closer, his dark green eyes glinting with red. "Don't you know? I'll never be done with you." I shivered at the ominous words. "You won't be staying in the Hufflepuff dorm tonight." 

I knew what that meant, I'd be in the heads dorm tonight, probably being crucio'd until I passed out. "They'll wonder where I am..." 

"We both know they won't. After Parkinson's little stunt in Herbology, I am well aware you know she is pretending to be you." His eyes glinted dangerously, "If she knows what is good for her she will continue to do so without further complaint." 

Slowly, as if he knew I would wet myself if he moved any faster, Riddle wrapped an arm around my waist and gently guided me away from the Hufflepuff dorms. His hand tightened around the dip in my side, squeezing for only a moment and so lightly that I barely noticed. 

"And if you know what is good for you, you won't kick up a fuss tonight." 

"What are you going to do?" He walked me past the entrance to the Great Hall; thankfully there were no students about. 

"Test your abilities; I believe you have had enough time since our last interlude to recover from it." It was a statement not a question, so I couldn't even suggest the idea of putting this off for another night. 

We walked silently, the paintings around us giggling to one another as they took in the sight of us. Probably wondering what the exalted Tom Riddle was doing with a lowly Mudblood, one of them actually asked the question as we walked, for some reason the boy guiding me ignored it rather than use the opportunity to taunt me more. Soon enough we came to the painting that guarded the head's dorm. I hadn't had an opportunity to study it before, so briefly admired the wide picture with its sweeping hills and (ironic) Nymph guardians. They giggled and fluttered about in a spring, lightly touching each other as they looked down at us. 

"Password?" one with red hair queried, speaking to Riddle but eyes on me. 

 

"Purity." The portrait immediately swung open. I wondered for a moment at the password, but then remembered that Head Girl was a Slytherin-Gena Irons- it only made sense they would have such a bias password. 

The public part of the dorm was actually quite tasteful, it had a wide open feel to it with only two large black sofas near the fire. One of them was currently occupied by the Head Girl; she immediately stood up when we entered. 

"My Lord," inclining her head at Riddle, she only glared at me and the arm around my waist. 

"Leave us, stay in the Slytherin dorms tonight." 

For a second I thought she might argue, but Irons left without a word, only bowing her head again. 

The offending arm about my body finally left, I took a safe step away from Riddle. He hadn't yet brandished his wand at me so I figured he was in a good mood. 

"Exactly how many people follow you?" it was a brave question, but I was curious. 

Allowing my question, Riddle moved comfortably around the room, leaning against the fireplace like somebody from a Jane Austin novel. 

"Depends on what country you are referring to. Currently I have a placement of Knights in Germany, England and of course... France." He delighted at seeing my face fall, stomach plummeting to the ground at the reminder of Jeremy's betrayal. "Now I wonder why you haven't deigned to enlighten your 'lover' and his sister about your newfound knowledge, both regarding yourself and the man in question?" 

Mouth parched I searched for the right answer, "because I know what you'll do." An eyebrow was raised as if to challenge me for daring to know what the 'Dark Lord' would do. "You'll torture Jeremy for failing to keep me with him, even though you are the one who told me about hi—his using of me... and Jenny will be at risk, because if I break up with Jeremy and he tells her, then she will interrogate me. And I've never been much of a liar." Sinking down onto one of the comfy couches, I stared into the fire, trying not to curse myself for being so honest all the time. 

"Hmmm. Good guesses, I will grant you that, but you are wrong." My attention was drawn back to Riddle; the firelight was glinting off his face in an even more unsettling way than usual. "I won't torture Mr Bones, I'll kill him. After all I can't have it known that one of my Knights failed in a simple mission like the one I gave him, and then I not kill him." He took in the utter horror on my face, teeth gleaming in the light. "And after I am done with him, I will move onto his sister, simply because we both know she wouldn't let her brother's death go." 

"B—but I can't stay with him forever..." 

Riddle smiled as if I had just unearthed his greatest plan yet. "That is the beauty of you Antoinette, you have such a kind and soft heart, a great weakness I intend to eventually rid you of, but for the moment it serves my purposes, as does your relationship with Mr Bones."

My fingers twisted together painfully in my lap, terrified of what he might say next. "What do you want from me?" We both knew that this was blackmail. Either I stay with Jeremy until the end of my days, or I break it off with him eventually and exchange something with Riddle to keep him and Jenny safe. 

Riddle slipped something from his pocket, a vial of clear liquid. "I want you to drink this, right now, and I won't kill your darling friends. Even though I have no doubt that one of them is quite low on your pitiful friend list at the moment." 

With shaky hands I grabbed the vial from his offered hand; it didn't look like any poison I knew. "What is it?" I already knew that I would be drinking it; I couldn't just let my friends die, even if one of them was somebody who probably deserved it.

"That would be spoiling the fun." Answered Riddle, eyes fixed to mine. 

Shakily I uncorked the vial and sniffed it. It was scentless, a very clear indication of poison. But I didn't have a choice. Before I could change my mind, I tipped the potion up and into my mouth, swallowing the tasteless liquid. 

The effects took a moment, one in which both Riddle and I seemed to hold our breath, then it hit me. Searing pain came up from my stomach and out of my mouth; I hardly noticed falling onto the ground in front of the fireplace and vomiting. Thick red blood splattered from my mouth and nose across the carpet, and it burned, burned like something was eating away at my skin and muscle from the inside. 

Whimpering I clutched my body tight and sank to the side, praying this would kill me soon. This must have been Riddle's plan, watch me bleed out in agony at his feet. 

Slowly though, I noticed something in the pain changing. For once it wasn't getting worse, it was getting better. Starting at my stomach and spreading upwards a warm sensation covered the places where the pain was, the blood ready to spray from my mouth seemed to reabsorb itself back into my body. 

A quick scrungify from his wand cleaned up the remainder of my blood. "Fascinating, you should have vomited up your own stomach by now, but here you are alive." I didn't care to hear Riddle's words, but the image of my own stomach being flung from my mouth wouldn't disappear. 

"Why?" It was painful to speak around the cuts in my throat, I sounded like a dog trying to bark and failing. 

Riddle finally came into my vision; he was smiling down and me and didn't seem at all concerned that he was standing in my blood. Hunching down he ran a finger along my chin, collecting the blood and torn muscle that had been flung there. He flicked it away and repeated the process, cleaning my face as if he couldn't help himself. "You're immune, to any kind of poison. Quite extraordinary, your body must rapidly produce a cure before the substance can become fatal. Explains why you have always been able to withstand so many curses and hexes without long term effect." Apparently mental side-effects from bullying didn't count. "Makes me wonder what else you can do..." 

Groaning I pulled myself into a sitting position, "stop, just stop." My throat felt like somebody had scraped off two layers of skin, which probably had happened. "I—I can't take any more pain." Sobbing softly I shifted away from Riddle, as if the distance would stop him from hurting me. 

Instead of following me, or slapping me for daring to beg for mercy, Riddle just watched me with a small smile in the corner of his mouth. 

"How many times have you begged me now?" A taunting question, "Think of how many times you will beg me in the future. Because I am never letting you go, little Nymph." 

"How is she even still alive, she must have lot gallons of blood?" The curious voice of Malfoy broke through the tension; he must have walked in when I was dying... 

Riddle looked up at his follower, seeming as surprised as I was to have him sneak up on us. "Another mystery... hold her up." 

I didn't want to move, knew it would hurt, I knew my body hadn't healed yet. Ignoring my pleading look, the blond snake reached down and pulled me up. My legs cramped immediately, crying out I clung to his robes, knowing falling down would hurt more. Chucking under his breath, the Slytherin hoisted me up into his arms, bridal style. 

Riddle's eye brow rose, "I didn't mean literally 'hold'." 

Malfoy shrugged and smiled, "her legs wouldn't work. Might need some time before you test another theory on her; what is the next one my lord?" I hated that they spoke as though I were deaf and dumb. 

Instead of answering Riddle held up a book, one I had seen before, 'Beasts and their Mates'. One that I had previously borrowed from the library and kept hidden under my pillow, the idea that I might have a specific mate to love me was fascinating and terrifying. I had taken to reading it in the dead of night these past few days, constantly re-reading what it said about Nymphs. As if he knew what I was thinking Riddle read out the section I knew my heart. 

"Nymphs are notorious in Muggle literature for having multiple partners; they are often confused with their close relations the Succubi who require sexual release as a food source." I flushed read at hearing the Head Boy speak this aloud, it was off-putting to think of him ever using the word 'sexual' let alone doing anything of the like. "However ancient texts reveal that Nymphs did not have the notorious hunger of their cousins, quite the opposite is true; Nymphs were known to have little to no sex drive until they are fully matured. Once this happens they will often choose the strongest males or females available and initiate intercourse with each separate person until an ideal match is found. This 'true match' will be recognized through the Nymphs uncontrollable urge to bite their partner/partners. There is much speculation on what such a mark would look like, as there are no living Nymphs known in the world, it is likely that such knowledge will remain a mystery." 

I was mortified, that idea that these two now knew those facts about my nature was too much to bear and coupled with the fact that I was obviously approaching the time of my maturity... 

"Oh, don't look so upset my little Nymph. If I hadn't discovered the truth of your origin you would have eventually revealed yourself to me anyway." Riddle smirked, we could both picture how that might have happened. Probably with me throwing myself at his feet in the middle of the Great Hall, 'initiating' myself to him. "I am after all the most powerful wizard in this school, Malfoy is a close second. I wouldn't doubt that he would have been another you bow to." 

"I wouldn't!" I could only see red as I looked at Riddle, "I would have locked myself away rather than willingly let you or any of your Knights touch me. I am more than an animal driven by instin—" I stopped short, a hand wrapping itself around my throat and halting the words. 

"You are an animal, the only times you find the strength to answer back is when you let the creature side of you come out." Riddle hissed in my face, I didn't know how he had moved so fast. For a moment the tension between Riddle and I filled the room, blocking out Malfoy and destroying all reason. Then he calmed, a visible mask flickered over his face, disguising all thoughts. 

"My Lord?" interrupted Malfoy, shifting me in his arms slightly. Perhaps my weight was finally getting to him. 

"Pass her to me." Said Riddle, his cold gaze on me. 

Eyes wide in shock I took a moment to digest his words, he wanted to carry me?! Even Malfoy seemed taken aback, his chest tensing and arms actually tightening for a moment. 

"My Lord?" 

Riddle narrowed his eyes, "I suggest you do not make me repeat myself..." 

I was almost immediately handed over, except for one little problem, I didn't want to go. Hands that used to despise touching the Malfoy heir suddenly latched onto his robes. 

"Come now little Nymph, I know I'm irresistible but surely you can resist," teased the blond bastard, clearly enjoying the fact that I was half in his Master's arms and half in his. We must have looked ridiculous, or I must have, desperately clinging onto one snake while the bigger one tried to take me away. 

Riddle sighed in annoyance and squeezed my sides. Immediately my body jumped, they both seemed surprised with the force of my jolt. My hands un-clenched, but before I could grab a hold of him again, Malfoy slid out of my grasp. "Bit sensitive there Mudblood," he joked, leaning back against the stone wall. 

"Unsurprising, she is after all a creature originally built for pleasure." The chest beneath me rumbled. I hadn't wanted to acknowledge that I was now in the arms of the 'Dark Lord', kind of impossible not to now. Riddle smirked down at me as I looked up; even from this angle he was disturbingly handsome. 

Malfoy watched us stare at one another for a moment; however he was never one to be patient. "Forgive me my lord, but what is the point of this exercise?" 

I knew the answer to that already. I had been tortured, touched and tormented by this young man, but never had I been held. Somehow beneath all the layers of his clothes and mine, I could feel something swirling around him; power, pure untapped magical power. 

"I can feel it." I felt in a sort of daze, my body twitching. 

"What do you feel, Antoinette?" Questioned the young man holding me, his hold on me never faltering. 

The answer he was seeking was more for the curious Malfoy heir then for him, he already knew. "I can feel your magic, how?" 

"I told you, you are a creature who seeks out the strongest 'protectors'. I happen to be the strongest." As he spoke that small part of me that was able to detect his magic went silent, it and I were exhausted and pained. Riddle must have felt me slump a little in his arms as they tightened to support me more. I couldn't understand why one second he was forcing poison down my throat, and the next he was holding me like I was actually something precious to him. 

"She can't sense my magic then?" Malfoy sounded slightly rejected; it must be a rare thing for him to be totally overlooked in anything. 

An arm shuffled my head a little so I was looking up; cold eyes bore down into mine. "She is too weak to." Riddle moved a little so he could sit down on the couch in the room, me still in his arms. Rather than sit next to us, Malfoy conjured up a chair and positioned it in front of us, calmly sitting like we were having a normal conversation. "I believe her Nymph side becomes weaker the more she uses particular talents. The Avidus potion probably used up most of her energy, when she is stronger you may test her ability to sense your power." He said it arrogantly, as if knowing it would be nowhere near the strength of his. 

Sick of being ignored, I spoke up, "Can I go back to my dormitory now?" even saying that was tiring. 

Riddle chuckled; the feeling of his body moving made me flinch away. I still hadn't adjusted to the fact that he was willingly holding me. "If you can walk there, then by all means." He opened his arms; the only thing holding me to him was gone. 

Gingerly I pushed myself up, embarrassed to have to use his chest as a brace. Slightly fearful that he might curse me for my insolence in touching him, I breathed a sigh of relief when I was finally in a position to stand. Legs wobbly I braced them on the ground and stood; they collapsed out from under me with the slightest weight. Landing with a grunt on my side between the legs of the two men, I tried to raise myself up, only to fall again. Sobbing in frustration, with fingers clenching and releasing the soft carpet, I lay there waiting for one of them to make a cruel jibe. Instead they made nary a sound as Riddle picked me up again, this time he didn't sit on the couch, he walked over to the large bed and laid me down in the middle of it. Long hair obscuring my vision for a moment, I imagined that I was simply alone in this room, and not surrounded by enemies. A body settled to the left of me and gently brushed my hair away from my face, bringing Abraxus into view. 

"I hate you," I ground out. He flinched and looked almost guilty for a moment, before it was swept away under his usual guise of arrogance. Riddle chuckled somewhere to my right, I didn't quite have the energy to move my head to look at him. I felt like I had turned my back on a King Cobra, and it was simply waiting to strike. 

"Don't look so forlorn Malfoy; you can't have expected her to actually enjoy what we are doing to her." Gently long fingers tilted my head to the right, forcing me to look unobscured at Riddle. "She won't always hate us, one day she will crave us." 

I wanted to scoff, I really did, but I could feel the urge to move closer to him. Having just a taste of him holding me, and feeling his power, made me crave more. 

"Now tell me little Nymph, would you rather go to sleep now or have a bath. I am a generous Master, and you must be able to smell your own blood quite strongly." 

My legs twitched, testing their own strength, it was getting a little better. "I—I'll have to wash off," nose picking up my own bloody scent and wrinkling in disgust. Slowly I pushed myself up; it took more effort than I care to show on my face. A hand pressed up against my lower back, holding me in place when I swayed a little too far to the right. 

"You might require some assistance, Mudblood." Malfoy sounded far too pleased at the idea. 

Still horribly embarrassed at the thought of them having already seen me naked, I shook my head, hair tumbled in-front of my eyes as the world spun a little from the sudden motion. Reaching up I held my head and somehow managed to ground out, "No."

As I should have already expected by now, they ignored me. 

"You carry her; she might faint from fright if I do it again." Riddle chuckled, a real honest chuckle like he was teasing me and hadn't minutes ago forced a deadly potion down my throat. 

Two now familiar arms scooped me off of the bed and towards the Head's bathroom, the door magically opening when we got close enough. Once again the sight of the room shocked me into silence, it really did pay off to work hard enough and become a Head boy or girl. 

I was gently placed on the counter top next to the sink, my hips nearly pushing a few items off of it. Scoffing Malfoy caught them before they tipped over; standing before me he ran his fingers gently down my sides. "You should have a warning sign attached to these." It was nothing I hadn't heard before, only normally it was from some girl in a snide way. Malfoy sounded almost ...pleased at the idea of my ample curves. 

In the background Riddle waved his hands and the tub started filling, he frowned at it for a moment before grabbing out his wand and actually enlarging the marble masterpiece. Now it would comfortably fit four. Frowning I wondered if this was another not so subtle hint at my weight, but then he shucked out of his outer robe, it sunk in what was happening when Malfoy smirked at me and followed his Masters lead. Both immaculate robes were placed on a chair before my body caught up to my mind and tried to launch itself out the door, I made it about three steps before my legs collapsed again. Instead of scraping my knees though, I was caught. Instantly power wrapped around me, and for a second I was dazed, with less clothes covering his body I could actually feel Riddle's magic more potently. 

"Don't make this any more difficult than it already will be," said a calm voice in my ear. 

Face heating up I wished I was back on that nice safe counter, or better yet in the Hufflepuff common room with people who hated me, anything was better than what was about to happen. "You can't—it's improper." I sounded so much like the proper Madam Louse back at Beauxbatons; I was bought back to the schools mandatory 'Proper Behaviour for the Perfect Witch' class. 

The chest next to mine rumbled with actual laughter, first the evil prince teases and then he laughs?! 

"You haven't got anything we have already seen, not like you are much to look at anyway." And there was the snake I knew so well... "And you so rudely coughed blood onto my legs before, that I couldn't sleep knowing about the contamination anyway." 

I stupidly blurted out "Oh, but it's alright to have a Mudblood sleep in your bed?" 

The tension in the room might have been horrible, if not for the still filling tub making noise. "Careful Gypsy, or would you like to visit your 'special' room again?" 

Just the thought of that dank dungeon room and the curses I had been put under was enough to tamper down any further rebellion. Shivering slightly, and knowing he would demand an answer if I didn't give it, I shook my head. 

The silence of running water let us all know that the bath was appropriately filled; Riddle turned us both towards it. Having ignored me and his Masters little moment, Malfoy was currently selecting and pouring different potion bottles into the steaming water. Some actually looked like healing potions. Noticing my curious look the blond answered, "You need to be able to move tomorrow. This one will stop the aching muscles," a blue concoction was added, "and this one will give you a little more energy," a clear liquid dripped into the water. He added one last one, something from an ornate purple bottle that could probably feed a household from the crystal cost alone. 

I couldn't resist asking, albeit timidly, "what's that one." 

Malfoy grinned, "a little something to obscure the water and add some scent into the mix. You seemed like a lavender and thyme lover to me." The familiar smell of home slowly filled the room, relaxing me slightly into the arms holding me. Malfoy glanced from between us and the tub, frowning. "How would you like to get her in there, my lord?" apparently at least one of them was worried I would still bolt, I couldn't find the strength to truly stand let alone escape. 

"Undress her, then yourself," commanded Riddle, moving me once again over to the counter. Only this time propping me against it so I stood. 

Pleased with this order, Malfoy moved in front of me and slowly undid the tie that held my robe over my other clothes. Shaking I turned my face away, wishing I was as strong as Jenny; she would be spitting and fighting in this situation. The robe slid off and landed on the floor, they cared less about my 'pathetic' Hufflepuff robe then their precious Slytherin ones. With no hesitation in his fingers Malfoy knelt in front of me and slipped my shoes off, I wished more than anything that I had worn horrible ugly tights today; instead I was wearing my French style stockings that pinned at thigh high. A hand slowly slipped up my leg and hesitated only slightly when it felt the clip holding my tights up, Malfoy must have been surprised at my choice. "Hmm, naughty Mudblood." 

Anger overriding my fear, I snapped down at the aristocrat, "They were a present from my boyfriend." 

Blue eyes hardened at my words, yanking the tights off without a thought for my comfort. The expensive silk garment lay for a second in the corner, before bursting into flames, shocked I looked up at Riddle. His eyes were burning red for a moment; he smiled though at the sight of the once beautiful fabric reduced to nothingness. 

"I shall have to remind Mr Bones that you are only a mission, and not worth such expensive gifts." He could try and make out like that was why he burnt them, but from the anger at which Malfoy pulled them off and their instant destruction, I knew that they both felt, if not jealous, then at least possessive towards me. "Do hurry up Malfoy, the water will grow cold." 

Impossible, the water is enchanted to stay a perfect temperature for whoever is using it... That would be a stupid thing to point out at the moment to the volatile wizards. 

Following his masters orders, Malfoy quickly and efficiently removed the rest of my clothes until I stood in only my underwear and garter belt. It had happened so fast I barely had time to blush. Hands hesitated at the belt, and eyes flicked up to mine. 

"Did he buy you this too?"

Jeremy did buy it for me, but I didn't really feel like having it burnt off my skin. So I took the initiative and shakily wiggled out of it, throwing it over to the pile of other burnt items I once loved. Riddle didn't even have to burn this one, Malfoy waved his hand and it went up in flames. 

Great, they both know wandless magic.

I didn't want to look down as the rest of my clothes were removed, so I turned my head and stared at the steaming water. With the scent of lavender in the air and watching the wisps of steam float through the room, I could almost ignore the soft hands removing my last barrier. 

A puff of breath hit my hipbone, "Beautiful," floating up to my ears. Startled I looked down again, Malfoy was far too close to a part of me nobody had ever seen. Before I could fall to the side he leaned forward and kissed where my hip met my thigh. I might have succeeded in my mission to fall to the side, but he stood and gripped my waist before I could, holding me steady for a moment. Releasing only my left side, Malfoy used his free hand to quickly pop the buttons on his top and twist un-gracefully out of it. Riddle snorted in amusement from the side, that snort turning into a chuckle when he was flipped the bird. 

It was weird that Malfoy and Riddle had such a friendly relationship, considering one was an evil overlord and the other was just a minion. 

Releasing me entirely the blond snake undid his pants, flicked off his shoes and socks, and yanked down his pants and boxers in one go. My eyes slammed shut, they could force me to bathe with them but they couldn't force me to watch. 

"Come now pet, you'll hurt his feelings." Teased Riddle, far too amused with my rebellion for it to do anything but seem childish. 

I stood silently and with eyes shut, determined not to let them win in this one way. I could sense Malfoy's shrug, before he slipped me back into his arms and walked towards what I prayed was the tub and not a bed. 

Warm water startled me a little, before we sunk in deeper and I could finally float a little away from the very naked, and very strong, male body holding me. I could feel the potions start to work already; they sunk into my muscles and soothed aches I didn't even know existed. Biting back a moan I let myself be guided through the water, water splashed over the tips of my shoulder that weren't submerged. 

"Can already feel them working can't you?" Malfoy didn't require an answer; his hands followed the path the water had taken, softly massaging my skin. Shivering I sunk a little more away from him, this time it was allowed. "Always so frightened of me, you forget that I am the one who always fixes you up." 

Lips curling in anger, my eyes opened and I was actually struck for a second with how ridiculous this all was. "You tormented me for years, cursed me and now you want me to acknowledge that you are the one who 'fixes' me, when your Master is the one who breaks me." 

Malfoy's eyes darkened, light blue becoming nearly black in anger. Gripping my waist he yanked me closer, water sloshing over the edge of the tub with the movement. "Do you know how many times I came to the hospital wing when you lie there after been cursed by some dim-witted student?" 

Riddle's chuckle reached us, but neither of us responded. 

"Visit to watch me suffer through your handiwork?" Petulance was usually below me, but this time I felt the need. At least I did until the hands holding me clenched tighter, causing what would be very painful bruises come the morning. 

"I did not go there to watch you suffer," he said and seemed to calm for a moment, "at least not after the first few times. After it became clear that the fool of a Medi-Witch couldn't heal a paper cut let alone some of the curses you were hit with, and I made Tom aware of the fact, he and I agreed that it would be better if I healed you in secret." 

"But—but why?" 

Finally Riddle decided to join in the conversation, and bath, speaking he gracefully stripped the remainder of his clothes of and sunk into the water. I turned my head away at this movement. "I didn't want anything permanent done to your body or mind, that I didn't order or do myself." 

I frowned at Malfoy, "Don't act like it was something done out of kindness. Your 'Master' ordered you to heal me, that is all." 

The hands holding me slowly released, and I floated quickly off to the side, keeping my front to them both. While they were occupied with what I had said, I dunked my head under the water. When I came up for air my hair blocked my view like a black curtain, said curtain was itchy though so I shoved it away. The bath potions were doing their job, and healing me while keeping the two Slytherin men mostly concealed from the shoulders down. They were reclined against the side of the tub, arms out and chests unbashful displayed; dark and light together. 

"You didn't clean your hair properly," Riddle broke the silence, "help her Abraxas." 

"My lord." The broader of them glided towards me, instinctively I floated back. 

Raising my hands in front, and stopping Malfoy's forward movements, I glanced at Riddle. He was tense, his entire body and face showed both annoyance and anger. If I didn't lower my arms I knew I would be harmed, possibly beyond what my body would be able to endure. Shakily I let Malfoy closer. He drifted around me; a hand trailed along my collarbone and pushed my hair behind my ear. Soft lips met my ear, "Good girl," was whispered softly, but I still jumped and disturbed the water. 

The hand that had moved my hair stayed on the side of my neck, softly touching my pulse. 

"What do you feel Abraxas?" 

The hand tightened a little, "I can feel her fear." A chuckle came from behind me, "Truly we frighten her, my lord." 

Some of the tension left Riddle's shoulders, "perhaps we should show her that we can be more than her tormentors. All she has to do is behave, and nothing bad will happen to her." 

Malfoy didn't answer, but my hair was soon gathered up and away from both shoulders, a potion bottle clinking was heard and something cool dripped onto my head. Carefully it was lathered into my head, strong fingers massaging my scalp in a way that I would have never considered possible. My eyes slid shut and my body might have sloped to the side, had I not had the foreknowledge to brace my hand against the side of the tub. 

"You are very sensitive, aren't you?" not truly a question, but Riddle's voice came from far closer than it had before. Opening my eyes I met his less than a foot away, some of the fear returned to my mind. 

Malfoy let out a snort, "She is very nervous. Must you feel everything so strongly, Antoinette?" 

I snapped back, "Maybe if you weren't touching me you wouldn't feel what I am." 

"True, but then I wouldn't get to touch you at all," joked the blond, hands changing up their pattern and causing my eyes to slide shut again. His fingers slipped to the sensitive spot just before my hair met my neck, I dipped my head to the side to better feel it, groaning softly when he pressed a little harder. 

"Keep washing her hair." An order from a master to a slave, I was too relaxed to even care what Riddle was about to do. 

A hand that was far stronger than the one washing my hair touched my cheek, and gently tilted my head back. Before I could open my eyes a mouth touched mine. For a second everything went still, as if the water and the world around us three didn't exist, and then it came rushing back. I could feel everything, the soft and then harder movement of Riddle's lips on mine and the sensation of hands massaging my head, and then finally I could feel what they were feeling. Everything about Malfoy was drilled into him, from his manners to his grooming habits, he was literally created to become a perfect Pureblood male wizard; and I could sense every titbit of emotion in him. And then there was the darker one in front of me, so much resentment and hatred, for himself and the world that surrounded him. I pitied them both, and for once I understood why they did what they did.

What felt like hours for me, must have only been seconds for them, the mouth slowly left mine and I opened my eyes. 

Riddle's red irises seemed different, less red and more... blue. His lips were swollen and a dazed and satisfied look was on his face, it didn't last long though, soon enough the red flooded back and dark satisfaction replaced the relaxed one of before. 

Something started tingling in my gums, and words Riddle had said before came flooding back "This 'true match' will be recognized through the Nymphs uncontrollable urge to bite their partner/partners". A sharp sting of pain speared through my mouth, the eye teeth that I knew so well seemed to almost fold back behind these new teeth that I could feel sliding down. They were sharp, and bit through my gums easily and with minimal pain. It was all over in seconds. 

"No," distraught I felt where my safe human teeth should be, instead on both sides a very sharp tooth had come down. They were jagged, starting low near the sides and forming higher until they were longer than even my front two teeth. "You—you can't be..." 

Riddle smirked, "sorry to disappoint you, but we are your mates, now and forever."

Before either one of them could say anything else, a gripping pain ripped through my middle and I fell backwards screaming. 

"What's happening?" shouted Malfoy over my screeching, his arms struggling to hold my body above water. 

Riddle placed a hand over my stomach; I could feel something shifting down there, beneath my skin. "She's starting to mature; I read it was reported to be quite painful at first, it will slow down eventually and happen at a slower pace." 

"How slow?" I was still barely floating above water, the pain causing everything in me to cramp up and fight against it. 

"She'll be a full-blooded Nymph before the end of the term." So soon? "Get her dry and into the bed, try and keep her calm." 

One of my hands flipped up and slapped Malfoy in the jaw, he glared down at me. "Exactly how do I do that?" 

Riddle rolled his eyes, "anyway you can. Just don't let her bite you." 

I was scooped up and out of the bath, my skin rapidly drying as fever started to grip me. "What happens if she bites me?" 

Hoisting himself out of the tub, totally nude and unabashed, Riddle looked down at me. "I'm not entirely sure, aside from her claiming you for life, but until I find out everything I don't want her biting anybody. Gag her if you must, just keep her here." 

Malfoy grunted in agreement and shifted me in his arms, once I was secure he quickly left the bathroom and laid me on the bed. The pain in my stomach was beginning to abate, going from a 'oh Christ murder me now', to an easier 'Please knock me out'. 

Something in my eyes must have been pleading, he softly his fingers through my hair "shhh, Tom will make it better." 

Another convulsion wracked me; this one was as strong as the first ones. Screaming my back arched off the bed, cramps breaking out in parts of me that weren't meant to move so quickly. 

"Silencio" muttered Riddle, pointing his wand at me as he walked out the dorm room. He barely paid me any mind asides from that, no sympathy or helping to dull the pain, he just left. Something deep in me rebelled at the idea, wanted to demand that he come back and hold me. I took the next best thing though, reaching out the Malfoy the second that I could. 

"Please..." He couldn't hear me because of the cursed spell, but Malfoy understood. Nodding quickly, and looking panicked, he immediately moved into the bed behind me, body cradling mine. 

"Shhhh," whispering what he probably thought of as comforting things, he ran his fingers continuously through my hair and along my body. Soft lips touched the curve of my neck, "It's going to be ok. Just try not to bite me, I don't want to gag you and neither of us wants Tom's wrath." 

It was fortunate he had reminded me of that, I had nearly turned around and bitten him, the urge was nearly impossible to resist. Thankfully the dulling pain made it easier, being closer to Malfoy seemed to help. 

"D—don't let me go." 

"Never." 

...

I only lasted about half an hour without trying to bite Malfoy, my teeth struck at him when I heard the bedroom door open. For a second my mind had imagined up another Nymph coming to steal my possession, and I wanted to mark him as mine forever. 

"Ah, ah." A glowing light snapped my in the face and my body went stiff. With a surprised yelp and leap Malfoy was off the bed and pointing his wand at the intruder, lowering it a second later when the shock wore off. 

"My Lord, I apologise." Sighed who should have been my marked mate. Why the hell am I thinking like this! 

Riddle seemed surprisingly at ease considering his second in command had let down his guard and almost acquired two new holes in his neck. God I bet he tastes good, both of them, like sweet and sour lemonade... 

"I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did, Abraxas, she does look rather delicious all trussed up for us." He eyed me up and down; I couldn't even be bothered at caring I was naked and exposed quiet liberally to them both. Smirking he settled on the bed next to me, immediately I could smell musky old books and candle wax, library, but beneath all that was something that was distinctively Tom Riddle. My teeth felt like they would soon spring from my jaw and latch themselves onto him without my aid. As amusing as I found that image I knew I would have to find some way to get them to willingly allow me to bite them. This pain was unbearable and constant. 

Malfoy scoffed, flopping down rather ungracefully onto the bed next to me and propping himself up on one arm, his fingers immediately began running up and down my arm. If anything it caused the pain to worsen. Somehow I found the strength to twitch through the curse Riddle had cast. Both men shifted back a little when I did. 

"How long will the hex keep her contained?" queried Malfoy, no longer game to stroke my arm. 

"Not long, she needs to feed." Yesss, feed... wait what!? "Those fangs aren't just for marking her mates; she also needs them to feed from the magic within a person." 

Dark blue eyes looked down at me, more than a little concern reflected in them. "Will...Will she take our magic then?" 

Riddle scoffed, his own green eyes finally coming into the view of my plain Jane brown ones, "no. She only needs a bit of our blood to extract the natural magic within, we have no use for this magic, it is of the earth and we no longer are constrained to only draw our magic from that." 

"One day I'll have to ask you how you know all this stuff, Tom." Malfoy sounded a little more than in awe of his master, I was certainly impressed with Riddle's knowledge. 

Experimentally Riddle ran a finger along the dip in my waist, chuckling when I once again shuddered through the hex. "I read. But researching your kind is a difficult thing," said Riddle, speaking directly to me. "Not only is the information ancient, but it varies. However, one thing that keeps being mentioned is how you gain your strength, through feeding on magic through the earth or through the life force of their mates. I would imagine this means you plant yourself somewhere in a forest and suck it up, but considering you have us I doubt a little tree hugging is what your instincts are calling for." Standing swiftly he slowly drew his wand from his robes and pointed it at me. I knew he probably wouldn't torture me but my body still wanted to escape the sight of it. The only instinct I had nearly stronger than the urge to mark them as mine. "Incarcerous," and a second later, "Finite Incantatum." 

Four ropes appeared from nowhere, each one wrapping up a separate limb like a serpent, until I was stretched out quiet explicitly on the bed. Sanity was slowly returning, the urge to feed fading as embarrassment pushed it away. It was a moment before I realized he had lifted the body binding curse. 

"The cover..." I whimpered my voice hoarse from trying to scream before. Surprisingly Riddle flicked his wand and it floated over me, tucking itself in around my form. 

Malfoy scowled, hand immediately reaching to pull it back. "Usually I am all for tormenting my little Nymph, but when her teeth are about to sink into your forearm it might not be the best time to humiliate her." The hand reaching for my only modestly quickly retracted as Riddle spoke. 

"I assumed you wouldn't wish her to bite us, My Lord?" questioned Malfoy, hand twitching with the need to remove the blanket. 

Riddle slipped his wand back into his pocket, waving his hand he summoned a brown leather chair and sat down in it. "She will only be feeding from me once she has fed from you." 

"I don't want to bite anybody." Stammering my way into the conversation, I flinched when both men glared at me. 

Rather than curse me, Malfoy instead leaned closer, my teeth started to itch as his fresh scent washed over me. He glanced up at his Master, out of the corner of my eye I saw Riddle nod and settle back more comfortably in the chair. "Are you sure?" slowly, so as not to startle me, Malfoy shifted his weight until his entire front was pressed up against my side. A whimper left my throat, I wanted nothing more than to press every inch of my body against his. "Shhh, it's ok, I'll give you what you need." Pressing up on his forearms, Malfoy carefully nudged my blanket covered thighs open, settling his waist between them before I could snap them shut with common sense. For a second I wanted to groan with how right it felt, having somebody so strong between my legs. Then his wrist distracted me. Now leaning on only one arm, he was dangling the other one in front of my mouth. Like one would hold a treat above a dogs nose to teach it a trick. 

"Have a taste, little Mudblood, experience what true magic is." Growled Riddle from the sidelines, reminding us both that he was still the one with the most power. 

"Yes, Antoinette. Just a taste, don't hide what you are anymore." Before I could splutter in shock at my name being said, especially in front of his Master, Malfoy pressed his wrist close enough for my teeth to sink in without his pushing. For a second I paused with the idea of doing this, fighting every instinct I tried to retract them. Sensing my disobedience, the veins so close to my teeth were suddenly punctured by them; Malfoy had finally pushed his arm into me. Sweet coppery liquid seeped down onto my tongue, and then there was no chance of my stopping. Growling, I sunk my teeth into his arm, uncaring if it hurt him. If anything Malfoy seemed to enjoy it, his entire body was going lax and slumping on top of me, a very feral groan leaving his mouth. 

"Gods..." moaning Malfoy pressed his arm closer to my mouth, trying to get me to take more blood. But this was my game. Snarling I ripped at his flesh a little more than I needed to, he yelped and seemed to settle down. Content I started sucking the blood out; with every pull he moaned and pressed down against me. Hips rocked against mine; the blanket was too much covering, I tried to kick it away only to remember that Riddle had tied me up. Eyes sliding open I glared at the Dark Lord, wishing more than anything I had him tied up and feeding me. 

Malfoy made a particular twist with his hips, sliding against something that made my entire body jolt and forced a moan from my throat. Our voyeur's eyes flashed red at the sound. 

"That's enough, Abraxas." Riddle must have his Knights trained well, because the second he said that Malfoy was drawing himself slowly away from me. Groaning the blond Knight slapped a hand over his wrist and stumbled off the bed. My vision was hazy, like somebody had placed a gossamer fabric over my eyes, but I could clearly see how my bite had affected Malfoy. 

Riddle noticed too, looking down once he chuckled at his servant. "I suppose that is to be expected, I forgot to mention that a Nymph's bite can cause unparalleled pleasure in its victims." Riddle clicked his tongue, "though I suppose technically you are now her mate. Congratulations." He didn't sound happy, even though he had ordered this, if anything Riddle sounded annoyed. 

"Thank you my lord, for the honour." Malfoy clearly missed the tone of his master, considering his blood loss though it was understandable. 

Riddle switched his attention to me, "how do you feel Antoinette?" 

How did I feel? My entire body was humming. This 'natural magic' I had taken from Malfoy's blood was better than chocolate, it tasted better even than the freshly baked bread I had devoured every morning in France. But unlike the bread, it didn't leave a feeling of satisfaction, I still felt slightly empty, something was missing. 

"I hate you." Hissing I bared my teeth at Riddle. Inside I was horrified at how I must look, mouth covered in blood and sporting some shiny new fangs. "You made me feed from him, I don't want either of you for my 'mates', you can both rot in hell." 

A smirk was all I got in response from Riddle, but Malfoy however actually looked slightly green at the idea of me not wanting them. His hand clenched and he pressed it to his chest, as if something deep inside were paining him. "Tom, I can feel her hatred for us." Gasping he took a step back and looked at me with wounded eyes, "Merlin it hurts." 

"Interesting," Riddle stood, totally unconcerned with Malfoy's nudity and obviously aroused state (which I had managed to avoid looking at so far), and peered down at me. "Her eyes are changing colour, and her aggression has certainly risen." Clicking his tongue he pointed his wand at me, "let's see... Armus Surgam." 

A sickening crack followed by agony from my shoulder, and my arm hung limp and dislocated in its bonds. Crying out I arched my body trying to escape the pain, all it did was rattle the bone outside the socket. Malfoy turned even greener and reached for his wand, muttering the quick counter-curse. The limb went back into place and the sharp pain disappeared like it never was. Riddle's brows rose at his follower, a follower who was looking down at his hand as though it was an alien object. 

"I—I'm sorry My Lord, I don't know why I did that... she was in pain, and I felt it and..." he trailed off, still staring at his hand. 

The pain if nothing else had cleared my head, bringing back my helplessness and fear of these men. "Please, no more experiments, I can't take anymore." My chest heaved in a broken sob, desperately I tried to hold back the tears but they dripped down anyway. Malfoy's hand reached out, clearly aiming to wipe away the tears, but he was stopped midway. 

Riddle gripped onto his follower's wrist, "You need to clear your head Abraxas." He looked down at me, "I will not be requiring any further assistance tonight," slowly he released his hold on Malfoy. 

The urge to follow his Masters orders or stay with me battled in his eyes, he nodded though and relented to the obvious choice. Flicking his wrist Malfoy materialized his clothes back onto his body, his face twisted with discomfort as he not-so-subtly readjusted himself below. 

"Tom, I wouldn't suggest letting her take your blood, it... it's like I can feel her," his hand touched his chest, "right here." 

Chuckling Riddle walked with Malfoy to the door, "You forget that I have nothing to feel her with." As he spoke his finger twisted with the ring on his other hand, I had never really noticed it before. It was an ugly object that somehow made him seem even more eerily beautiful. 

Malfoy only glanced back at me once before leaving the room; he looked confused and hungry all at the same time. The door shut with a resounding 'click', Riddle turned back towards me and waved his hand at it, the slight glow it gave off making it clear to me that I was trapped. 

...

Feeling rather like a deer in a hunter's path, I nervously tested the ropes that held me, hoping against hope that they had somehow come loose. No such luck.

"So being the mate of a Nymph means feeling something of what they do. Probably a defence mechanism, so when they are in trouble their mates know." He smiled, something decidedly more disturbing than his famous smirk. Slowly Riddle approached the bed; his hand briefly touched my forehead before I jerked it away. "You're burning up, must be all that pure magic in your veins. What does it feel like, Mudblood, to finally have something truly magical inside of you?" I didn't answer, "It must torment you to know that the two people in the world who can provide you with true power are the ones you hate the most."

"L—Leave me alone." Finally words passed through my mouth.

Chuckling Riddle shrugged out of his school robe and placed it on the chair he had conjured before. Left in a pure white shirt and black slacks, he truly looked like a fallen angel. The flickering candle light making his cheekbones even more sinister and sharp only emphasised this. "You will learn to be more respectful to me, little Nymph."

At this I actually laughed a small hysterical laugh but a laugh nonetheless. "You might be my mate, but I can never respect somebody like you. You get pleasure from my pain, you're a monster and Malfoy is no better." This feeding from people was giving me courage, small and pointless bursts of courage.

Two hands slammed down on the mattress either side of my head, squeaking I pulled my face as far away from Riddle's as I could. "Be careful, I like this slightly feisty side of you, but my patience only goes so far." His hand moved from the bed to around my neck, it tightened causing my throat to constrict. "Nod if you understand." Frantically I did as he said; the last thing I wanted was to be subject to more torture. "Good," the hand released its tight grip but stayed where it was, slowly caressing my neck. Tilting his head Riddle moved his hand from my neck to my chin, applying just enough pressure for my mouth to open. "Hmm, your fangs are gone."

I hadn't even felt them slide away, my tongue touched perfectly normal teeth instead of the sharp points I had expected. "Maybe you aren't my mate, maybe only Malfoy is." It was a low blow, insinuating that Riddle was second best to anybody and he took it exactly the way I knew he would.

"I think we both know that I would only have to touch you in the right way," his finger slipped down my chin and neck, softly circling around my pulse. The traitorous body I now inhabited immediately relaxed, my teeth made a small 'click' as their more lethal companions slid back down. "There they are." Unconcerned with their sharpness, he touched them with the tip of his finger, pressing down just enough to cause a tiny drop of blood to touch my tongue.

My body jolted and my teeth snapped at the finger still daring to keep circling my fang. He drew it away faster than I could bite down. Chuckling, he softly pushed my sweaty hair away from my face. The same finger that I had pierced slowly trailed down the side of my face. Leaving a thin slither of blood down my cheek in its wake, I could feel it slowly drying.

"How is it you always look so beautiful covered in blood," he spoke as if he were in a daze. Green eyes looked into mine, then a slither of red swirled in them and he seemed to regain his senses. "Do tell me, how do I taste?"

The urge to lie was strong, but he would know, he always knows... "You taste like power." My tongue was still searching for the dangerous flavour he had left in my mouth. "Abraxas tastes like..." I tried to think of a word that fit, but only one came to mind. "Desire."

Riddle didn't seem concerned with my answer, if anything he seemed to lose some of the tension he carried so well in his shoulders. "Yes, Malfoy has always had that effect on women."

"No." I blurted out, not wanting to be misunderstood. "I—I mean, it wasn't my desire that I felt, I felt his desires." Blushing bright red I added, "for me."

Tilting his head, my tormentor smirked down at me. "You felt lust, Antoinette; I could feel it from even where I was standing." Going even redder I turned my head and looked at the wall, it was easier than looking at his 'know-everything' eyes. Gripping me softly under the chin he bought my gaze back to his. "You're afraid, terrified of what I will do to you..." He smirked, "as well you should be. But considering that I cannot touch you without causing myself to feel what you are feeling, it is hardly likely that I would force myself upon you." His finger trailed down my cheek, "eventually you will give yourself to me despite what you misguided sense of propriety might urge you to do... or not do in this case."

Riddle making a joke...

"Why are you doing this?" His motive made no sense, why force me to feed from him if it would tie us together forever. "I—I understood the torture and tormenting, you hate me and want to hurt me." I tried to ignore the urge I had to throw up at the realistic statement I was making. "But allowing me to feed on Malfoy... and wanting me to feed on you, I can't understand the reasoning behind it."

I could practically see the internal debate going on inside his head, probably about whether or not to kill me for my question.

"It's easy to keep somebody captive, you either lock them in a cell or tie them to a bed," he pointedly glanced up at the bonds keeping me in place. "Or you give them an incentive to stay. Now for some this might be money, but others it could even become love." Horrified at the idea of loving either of the Slytherin monsters my mouth gaped, he clicked it shut with a quick tap of his hand. "You however will stay of your own freewill, not because of love, but because you will need what we have flowing through our veins. You will crave our protection, as female Nymphs are apparently quiet submissive, and eventually you won't be able to stand the idea of not spending every night wrapped up around at least one of us." I went to question him further but he beat me to it. "Now the value this has to me is simple, you are a rare creature, possibly the last of your kind. You are invincible to what is probably every type of plant form poison, and you hold power in your veins that even you don't understand. But I will one day harness for my own plans."

I said the only thing that would come to mind, "You're wrong if you think I will help you kill Muggleborns."

He tisked at me, "You're forgetting you won't have a choice. All the pain I have caused you so far is nothing compared to what you will experience if Malfoy or I were to stop feeding you." My face must have showed my fear as he ran his fingers lightly through my hair, shushing me gently under his breath. "I hold all the cards, my little Nymph. Not only are Malfoy and I the only wizards in the world that can satisfy you, I also have the honour of protecting your little friend's dark secret. And then there is the fact that your boyfriend is one of my lesser Knights..."

I knew all of this already, and though I cared less for Jeremy than I cared to admit, I couldn't sign his death warrant for the sake of my own rebellious wishes. My only chance was to do what Riddle said. For now.

"What do you want me to do?" my voice was small and weak; I hated the way Riddle's eyes seemed to darken in pleasure at the sound.

"Good girl," smirking he said a charm under his breath. By the time I blinked he was shirtless and leaning over me again, his thighs trapping my legs between them.

Calm, keep calm.

"You have already taken Malfoy's blood, which is good, but now you will take mine. I am curious to see what effect it will have on you, and how you taking it will affect me." There was a slight tugging sensation at my wrists and I was free, my hands started to cramp almost immediately. Hissing I clutched them close to my chest, willing the pain away. "So sensitive to pain," gripping my hands Riddle slowly massaged them with his, "and pleasure." The second I realized I was free my body started moving before my mind could stop it, a breed in instinct to escape the man near me.

Feeling me shift into flight mode, Riddle gripped my wrists tighter and slammed them down on either side of my head, caging me in with his body. He didn't appear as strong as Malfoy outwardly, but I could sense the sinewy power he had. "So predictable," his fingers flexed around my wrists, "like a caged animal, always trying to escape."

"I was going to bite you..." as I spoke I realized how foolish it was to lie, he was probably reading my mind as I lay here. "Instinct!" I blurted out, "I—I can't fight the urge to run from you."

'Humming' under his breath, Riddle leaned in closer, if that was even possible. "I had best overwrite that instinct with another then." Slowly removing his hands he seemed to dare me with his eyes to move them. Coward that I was, I didn't. "Good girl." Petting my hair, he had unintentionally angled his wrist so it was in my line of sight. I could see his pulse moving, pressing the veins my 'other side' wanted so badly to sink her teeth into. My new teeth sank into place above the old ones, and my head tilted slowly towards the beckoning scent. "Ah, ah." Riddle moved his hand, "I won't have matching marks with Malfoy."

"Where," I breathed deep, trying to control my urges. "Where then?"

"Here," he touched his collarbone lightly. "The blood is purer and the bond will be stronger if you feed closer to the heart."

A small amount of sanity returned. "Why do you want a stronger b—bond?"

His eyes flashed to his finger, to that damned ring again, and back to mine. "Does it matter?" he questioned dryly.

Yes, yes it does. "No."

"Good." The air filled for a moment with awkwardness, which was strange considering Riddle was always so sure of himself.

"Can I move my hands?" it would be hard to bite him considering how far away he was. Nodding slowly he shifted above me. A knee nudged my legs apart and he lowered himself gingerly between my spread thighs. Hesitant for only a moment at the idea of touching him, I moved my hands onto his sides. Immediately the softness of his waist surprised me, my hands trailed up his ribs and back down again, momentarily mesmerised at the image of my tanned skin against his pale. I looked back at his face, shocked at the half lidded eyes staring back at me. Mumbling out an apology, I tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Pulling slightly on his waist, I forced him lower onto me and bought his neck close enough to scent. A pleasurable hum started low in my stomach, erupting out my mouth before I could stop it. Rather than be embarrassed though, I shifted closer to the smell of damp forest that seemed to resonate from Riddle alone. Nuzzling his neck softly, I allowed my 'other side' to take over. My lips slowly moved around his collarbone until I could sense the blood beneath the surface pooling. Tongue licking the area gently as a warning to Riddle of my incoming bite; then before he could change his mind, I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth in. The body above me stiffened and then shuddered, slumping down even further into my embrace. We both groaned as the first taste hit my tongue. Pure untainted magic poured into me, my fingers curled and a sharp pain erupted from them. Vaguely I noted that sharp claws had taken the place of my normal blunt ones and sunk their way into Riddle's back, if anything though they seemed to cause an even greater reaction in him. Growling he pushed even further into me, a hand gripped the back of my head and pushed my mouth further into him. I couldn't chastise him for it though, like I had done Malfoy, Riddle's manner was far too dominating for that. Instead I conceded and sunk my teeth in even further, his blood gushed into my mouth and though my body in a steady flow, and with it his magic.

"More," snarled Riddle, his other hand twining itself up in my hair and yanking my head. My teeth tore his skin. We might have gone on like this forever, had I not sensed a change in heartbeat, it slowed. I could have killed him in that moment continued feeding and be free of him forever. The second that thought came to mind my teeth immediately retracted, clearly my own body didn't trust me not to go through with what I knew might be the only way to freedom. Immediately noticing that my teeth were gone Riddle pulled my head back, glaring down at me he uttered only one word. "Why?"

"Your heartbeat slowed, I—I wasn't allowed to continue."

An internal battle seemed to go on in his mind, his eyes flashing from red to green quicker than I could track. Finally they settled on a deep red. "Nymph," he grated out, voice thick with a mix of desire and accusation. We were both panting hard, our chests brushing lightly through the cover I was still under. His eyes flickered between my lips and the hand he had tangled in my hair, "damn you," snarling he slammed his mouth down onto mine. Teeth and tongue pried my stunned lips open, and he slipped his tongue inside. Twirling it roughly around mine he seemed to dare me to have the courage to kiss him back, before I could change my mind I pushed back against his with my own. Roughly he commanded my mouth to follow his, biting my lips when I didn't or tried to take control. Tired of the blanket between our bodies he lifted his chest slightly and shoved it down to below my navel. Bombarded with new sensations I whimpered slightly into his punishing mouth, unsure if it was a cry for help or more. Either way Riddle stilled at the noise, his mouth left mine and I noticed that his mouth was stained red from his own blood. Panting harshly he tore himself off me, hastily I pulled the cover up. Sanity was slowly returning and I waited with baited breath for some curse to be cast my way.

Clenching his fists Riddle stood, almost frantic he picked up his shirt and threw it on, movements hasty and rushed. Finally clothed he stood with his side to me staring at the floor, fists still clenched he didn't spare me a glance as he stormed over to the door. Almost seeming to rip it from its hinges he opened it and paused in the arch, a final "damn you" was muttered from his lips before he slammed it closed behind him.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

It had been one week. One week of them not looking at me, speaking to me or even cursing me. We were still partnered together in most classes but even then it had only taken one glance from Riddle at the beginning of each class to make it clear to me that I wasn't to speak or help them in assignments. After that initial warning neither of them had even glanced my way. I hadn't realized how much of my social life was based upon their tormenting, if not for other students casually casting the occasional hex my way I might have never interacted with anybody beyond teachers and Jennifer. 

"Locomoto Wibbly." I heard the jinx before I felt my feet go out from under me. Knees scraping the stone floor and harshly thrown out of my musing, I landed in a heap beneath several giggling paintings on the first floor. 

"Damn..." students around me dodged my fallen form, apparently so used to the image that I blended away. Carefully pulling myself out of the danger of being stepped on, I leant my back against the wall and checked for injuries. Blood welled beneath the thick material of my tights, staining them red. Wincing I pulled on them a little bit, but already the wounds were healing around the material. So far the only good thing I had discovered about my newly emerging gifts was the ability to heal faster, sadly it came at a price. With every injury I sustained, I got a little bit weaker as my body healed it. Riddle and Malfoy's blood had given me quite a bit of magical reserve, but I knew it was running out quick. And I couldn't allow myself to consume anymore, already I could feel the urge to complete the bond with them. We had obviously skipped a step or two when Riddle had me simply feed on them. 

"Are you quite alright Miss Zima?" A soft voice asked from above me, startled I glanced up into the constantly sparkling eyes of Professor Dumbledore. 

Wincing slightly at the feel of the tights stuck in my skin pulling, I accepted his help standing. "Yes, I just fell over Professor." 

"Hmm," offering me his arm he led me through the throngs of students rushing to their next class. "Might I make a suggestion my dear?" I nodded. "It might be an idea to pay more attention to your surroundings, there are ways to avoid such accidents." 

I blushed lightly, Dumbledore must have seen me flinch slightly before the hex hit me. "Thank you sir, I'll keep that in mind." It would be pointless to step aside from any 'prank' a fellow student pulled on me, they would just be twice as mean if I avoided the first. 

We thankfully reached the Transfiguration classroom before he could ask me any questions or offer anymore advice. Stopping outside he released my arm. "Miss Zima, is there anything you would like to tell me?" 

The words were on the tip of my tongue. I so wanted to confess what Riddle and Malfoy had done to me, what I now knew I was and beg him to help me reverse what they had put in motion. But I held it back, instead offering a tight smile and shake of my head. 

"Very well." The two words from Dumbledore that always managed to make me feel about three inches tall. Opening the door to his class he walked in, leaving it a little ajar for me to follow. As per usual the students were already in their assigned seating, which meant Slytherin green surrounded Hufflepuff yellow. Stiffly I shuffled over to my seat, right between the only two Slytherins that weren't currently cursing me every time they got a chance. Riddle stared stoically ahead, not even bothering to glance my way; Malfoy's back stiffened considerably when my leg accidentally brushed up against him. 

"Sorry," I mumbled. Jaw and fists clenching he didn't reply. It was then I noticed how gaunt they both looked. Riddle had black circles under his eyes and a gaunt look to his face, Malfoy was much the same. Curious I studied them further, hopefully without them noticing. It seemed that every few minutes Malfoy's leg moved closer to mine and then darted away, as though he had to forcibly stop himself from touching me. Riddle on the other hand was staring studiously ahead at Dumbledore, all the while his fists clenched and released atop the table. 

Shaking my head at their odd behaviour, I fell into my pattern of ignoring them as they did me, I pulled out my books and prepared to take notes. Dumbledore began his lecture by reminding us where we had left off last time; the spell for turning a quill into a bird. Brow furrowed I looked through my notes, Jennifer had always teased me about my abysmal organization skills. I had a habit of writing all over the parchment in random places, none of the sentences really connected in any way that was noticeable except to me. Finally locating the three separate pages that mentioned the spell, I spread them out in front of me. Without really noticing I began pulling at my tights, hissing slightly in surprise when they re-opened the wound from before. A creak in the chair was the only reason I noticed that I had a pair of eyes on me, slowly I turned my head and looked up. Riddle was glaring at my knee with such intensity that for a second I thought he might be trying to catch my tights on fire. Instead he looked down at me and mouthed one word, "Who?" 

My throat constricted, making any actual words impossible, so a shrug was my best answer. 

I could practically feel the anger fumes coming off the young man next to me. Stay strong and look ahead, words that were becoming almost a constant mantra in my mind. I could understand why he would be mad. The more blood I lost the harder it became for me to not feed from them, and after only one week I had lost more of the precious fluid then I cared to think about. But then again he couldn't possibly know that I was feeling the hunger again, I had been extra careful to not look their way more than was absolutely necessary. 

The volatile Head Boy next to me seemed to get twitchier the more I ignored his question. With Riddle it was less about what he showed when he was angry and more about what he didn't display. There was no more obligatory answering of Professor Dumbledore's questions, nor even a subtle eye roll at the antics of the girls in the class currently trying to get his attention. Instead he was dead still, and now only the finger holding that ugly heavy ring of his twitched. But I was determined to ignore them for the rest of the lesson, which was thankfully the last one of the week before the holidays began (a time when most students, including my least favourite snakes, went home for the holidays). 

The period was an easy one, thankfully it didn't require me to do any actual spells, and it couldn't end soon enough. My leg was healing and then bleeding again every time I moved, and with each little shift I could sense something was off. My strength was truly starting to wean. 

"Thank you students for being such a wonderful audience. Especially considering how eager you must all be to pack your trunks and return home for the holidays. For those who won't be leaving for the holidays, I admire your dedication to your education in deciding to spend all those weeks here with us studying." The class tittered politely at the joke. "Now, I shall see you all at the feast this evening." He clapped his hands once and students began dispersing the room quickly. 

Packing my papers up I silently listened to those around me excitedly discuss their holiday plans. Mine were simple, and exactly what Professor Dumbledore had joked about, I intended to stay here at Hogwarts and study. There was only one term left before final exams, and while I had no great ambitions or ideas about life after Hogwarts, I did know that I wouldn't be able to achieve anything if I didn't figure out some way to actually pass those practical exams. 

Sticking as close to the walls as I could, I edged my way around the happily bouncing students and out of the classroom into the hallways, sadly also filled with happily bouncing students. Muttering under my breath and wincing a little from the still very present gash on my knee, I slowly made my way through the throngs and up to the Hufflepuff dorms. Regrettably they weren't as empty as I might have hoped. Passing through the entrance and into the warm common room, housemates were at this moment speaking excitedly about some Slytherin party after the feast. I bypassed them all the hurried into my dorm room, once again the space was occupied. 

"I hear Malfoy has managed to get his hands on three cases of Fire Whisky, and some rather rare vintages he intends to share with his special lady for the night." Emma practically gushed as she spoke, her face taking on the colour of an unfortunately coloured orange. 

Isabelle giggled into her fingers while Madeline, a sixth year, was sitting on Emma's bed wide eyed at the story. 

Pretending I wasn't listening in and honestly trying not to, I placed my bag on my bed and flopped down next to it, the curtains closed on their own. If I had been able to I would have silenced the air around me, so I wouldn't have to hear their drabble, but as it was I couldn't even levitate a feather let alone charm my bed space. 

"What do you mean 'special lady', does he have a lot of them." Questioned Madeline, from her tone I could sense she was already enamoured with the blond snake. 

Isabelle snorted, "he has a new one every week. Always beautiful and always Purebloods." 

"Can you blame him? Muggleborns aren't exactly horrifying, but they certainly don't have the class of a Pureblood, or even a Halfblood." 

The three girls laughed, clearly well aware of the fact that I could hear them. Clenching my teeth, I sluggishly stood up and walked down into the common room. I was used to comments made about my blood, but it was too much for me to handle at this moment. My body was worn out and my leg was still bleeding, I needed to go somewhere quiet so I could lie down and heal in peace. 

"Hey Zima! Coming to the Slytherin party?" the question was accompanied by laughter. Knowing that the young man in question who spoke would continue to harass me if I didn't 'play along', I allowed for a momentary pause in my search for a quiet place to rest. Billy Knuckle gracefully pushed his tall form out of the couch he had been sitting in. Clearly he was looking for something to waste time on before the feast, and it was lucky me that he had chosen to bully tonight. 

One of his cronies piped up from their chair, "as if the Slytherins would allow somebody as pathetic as her into their parties." 

Chuckling softly Billy sauntered over until he was only centimetres in front of me, "Oh I don't know Flax, little Zima here isn't looking so bad lately." He pulled softly on one of my curls, startled I jumped back a step. "Ohhh, feisty." Narrowing his eyes he gripped my arm and yanked me back close, "Tell you what Zima... You suck my cock and I might just let you be my plus one." The entire common room erupted into laughter. 

"What's going on here?" A harsh voice broke through the laughter, instantly silencing it. I didn't need to turn my head to know that Riddle and Malfoy were now covering the only exit from this room. 

"N—Nothing Riddle." Billy released my arm, wiping his hand on his robes in an obvious attempt to appease the Head Boy. 

Lip curling Malfoy stepped forward from his position behind his master, "it doesn't look like nothing. Here we were ready to invite you all to the party I am throwing this evening after the feast, and you seem to be harassing a fellow Housemate?"

There was a moment of silence as the room absorbed the fact that both Riddle and Malfoy were defending me. Floundering for a moment Billy, clearly attempting to console the furious Slytherins, patted my arm where he had gripped me.

My nose wrinkled at the idea of him touching me. As if in slow motion Riddle raised his hand and flicked his fingers, Billy went flying into one of the couches. The force Riddle used was so strong that on his little 'journey' Billy knocked over several of my housemates and the couch itself. He landed with a nauseating crack on the ground, the couch quickly falling on top of him. 

The entire room terrified, excluding Malfoy of course who was smiling almost gleefully at Billy's bent form, were all looking at Riddle. The only sound in the room being pained whimpers, I jumped when Riddle silently pointed a finger at me. I quickly glanced behind me, yup he's pointing at me... Preparing myself to go flying backwards like Billy had, I relaxed my body and fought the urge to close my eyes tight. 

"Antoinette." I jumped, but then so did everybody else. The hand pointing at me turned over and he made a 'come here' motion. Jerkily I obeyed. The students around us trying to get as far away from me as possible, crowding against the walls like mice hiding from a cat. When I got within grasping distance Riddle gripped my hand and gently pulled me closer. I didn't think my eyes could get any wider, but then he pulled up my sleeve and inspected the damage Billy had left. There was only the faint outline of fingers, barely even red. Puffing out a breath he finally met my confused gaze, and for a second the gaunt looking young man was gone, in his place was the same stunning creature that so many girls at the school fawned on. Still holding my hand he pushed me back behind him, and coincidentally into the arms of Malfoy. Immediately the blond buried his face in my hair, breathing deep. If anything the room seemed more shocked by this. The beautiful and pure Abraxas holding a Mudblood as if she were his lover?! 

I didn't see Riddle's hand move, but then my vision was slightly obstructed, all I knew was Billy suddenly started screaming and withering on the floor. At one point his leg kicked the couch so hard I practically felt his bones shattering. Without thought I pulled myself from Malfoy's arms, and gripped Riddle's shoulders, yanking him back and breaking the spell. Panting and furious Riddle turned to see who had interrupted him. When his gaze met me I shrank back, expecting to be cursed like Billy. At this no-so-subtle flinch Riddle breathed deep and seemed to calm himself, running a hand through his tussled hair. 

"Why did you stop me?" he didn't sound angry, only frustrated. 

I gaped for a second before finding my voice, "you would have killed him."

Curling his lip, Riddle looked back at Billy's twitching body. "He deserved it. He hurt you. Nobody gets to do that..." 

"But you?" I finished for him, my mind flashing back to all the times that he had hurt me. The times they had both hurt me. 

"No." Came the quick reply. 

"No?" 

Malfoy finally decided to cut in. "Tom means we won't hurt you anymore. And we warned all those who might to refrain, or face punishment. He was merely punishing that fool for disobeying." 

"This is a warning." Riddle faced the full room and pointed at Billy, "I won't be so lenient next time should anybody harm our Mudblood." 

Ok so still considers me less than dirt, good to know... wait... theirs?

Smirking a very Riddle smirk, Malfoy bowed to the room. "Oh and please do feel free to both come to the party and pass on what happened here tonight." Spinning around he flounced from the room with a very un-sophisticated bounce in his step. Rolling his eyes, but seeming amused, Riddle gripped my hand tighter and pulled my completely stunned self from the Common room. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I was silently directed through empty corridors, once or twice Riddle seemed to change his mind about where he was leading us and went back the way he came. All the while never releasing my hand, he stopped only once and stared down at our joined digits, or rather my fingers currently being squeezed between his palm. Brow creased he released my captive limb for only a second, quickly pushing our palms together and threading my fingers between his. The small frown between his eyes disappeared and he seemed to suddenly appear healthy again. Before I could study him more he was up and moving again, this time having a clear destination in mind. Malfoy trailed behind us, almost skipping and definitely whistling. Eventually we came to a familiar sight, the Head Common room. Almost shaking, as I could hardly believe their sudden vows to never hurt me again, I allowed myself to be pulled through the doorway and into the comfortable looking lounge room. This time there was no Head Girl for Riddle to order away. Expecting to be pulled up to his room I was instead directed towards the couches. I chose not to question their behaviour for the moment and instead sat down. Releasing my hand Riddle stood above me, arms crossed over his chest, simply studying me. Malfoy stood similarly next to his Master, also studying me. Nervous I looked at the floor, absently picking at my stockings where the blood had made them stick to my skin. Breath hissed out of Malfoy's mouth, and he knelt down in front of me, pulling my hands away from the wound. 

"Why haven't you healed?" asked the blond, glaring at my leg with such anger I thought for a second he might be trying to catch it on fire. 

"She's running out of magic." Came a mumbled reply from the still standing Snake. Narrowing his eyes he pulled out his wand. I flinched as he wove it over me, wrist moving in a pattern too elegant to describe. A murky brown aura surrounded me, hovering for a moment around me before dissipating. Frowning Riddle pushed Malfoy out of the way and gripped my chin, pulling my face to the right then left, examining me for something. 

Huffing slightly from his toppled over position, Malfoy pushed himself back up and close to my side. "How can she be running out of magic?" 

Riddle, interrupted in his studying of me, frowned at his follower. "For her to sustain her heritage and continue using magic, she has to live off of ours. Without the magic inside of her, unlike a witch or wizard she won't simply become a Squib, she'll die." He grunted out the next words as if they hurt him to say, "And when she dies we die, or at the very least lose our own magic. Already I can feel the effects." So that's why they look all weak and less-Adonis-like.

Malfoys face paled, his cheeks losing whatever colour they still had. "So we have to keep her alive?" 

I frowned slightly, quickly surmising that they had both wanted me dead in the near future... once they were done with their 'playing'. 

Riddle made a very comforting 'grunt' to convey his annoyance. "Could you have killed her anyway?" 

"Could you?" Snapped Malfoy, distressed with the whole situation. 

Not bothering to reply Riddle released my chin, letting me pull my face away and look to the right, look away from them. "Why am I here?" My words were so mumbled I wasn't sure that they heard them. 

"Why wouldn't we want you here?" Glancing back at Riddle I tried to think of an answer that wouldn't offend them, but came up blank. 

"B—because all you ever wanted to do was hurt me. And now that you suddenly can't... I just don't understand, it doesn't make sense." Smirking Riddle moved his fingers and pinched my arm, "Owch!" I gently massaged the reddened skin, glaring at him from beneath my lashes. 

"We can still hurt you. We no longer wish to though." 

I was still confused, thankfully Malfoy elaborated. "There is no point to it anymore, you are ours. And if you do decided to do something stupid that would endanger your life, or you disobey us, then we have other more... interesting ways of punishing you." If that had come from anybody else's mouth I would have been shocked enough to slink away quietly, but coming from their mouths all I could do was gape mindlessly at them. 

"I shocked you?" Lips tilting Malfoy moved his arm around my waist, pulling me back into his chest. 

"I—I" apparently cannot form coherent sentence at the moment. 

Throughout our conversation Riddle had shifted further towards the floor, and closer to my clenched together legs. My eyes snapped back towards him when his hand touched my knee, lightly pulling on my stocking. Hissing in pain, I tried to yank my legs away, he kept them in place though. 

"You need to be healed, but to do that you need to lose the stockings." 

Flushing red I yanked my skirt back down when he flicked it up slightly, probably seeing if I was wearing a garter or not. I wasn't. Gripping my hand softly he played his fingertips along my knuckles. 

"This will hurt. But only because you decided to let the blood dry around the material of your tights, now remove your hand and let me help you." If I were braver I might have told them to 'get stuffed' and storm out of the room, but I wasn't brave. So rather than walk away I moved my hand up and clasped them together over my stomach, fighting the urge to shove Riddles hands away as the inched slowly up my thighs. His fingers were freezing, but I didn't flinch as he gripped the top of the thick material and pulled them slowly down. When he got to my knee he stopped for a second and I braced myself. Quickly he yanked it the rest of the way down. Yelping I looked down at my wound, it was worse than I had thought. A deep cut went from one side of my knee to the other, already blood was freely dripping out and down my calf. 

Frowning at the cut Riddle slipped off my shoe and pulled the stocking the rest of the way off, tossing the bloodied item in the corner like it offended him. I supposed it probably did offend him, Muddy blood and all... 

"Can you heal it?" Questioned Malfoy, looking over my shoulder at the cut. 

Chuckling Riddle drew out his wand and pointed it at my knee. He didn't say anything out loud but I could see his lips moving, and whatever this spell did it did it quickly. Within seconds the fresh blood flowing out was trailing back up my legs and into where it belonged, my flesh knitted together the second the last drop of blood slipped back inside. "Of course I can." 

Arrogant as always. But even I had to admit that was some rather interesting spell work, a Mediwitch would have given me a potion and a cloth to wipe up the blood. 

"Thanks..." I didn't mean to say anything, but polite habits broke through. "I—I'm going to go." I started to push myself up, and was quickly halted by Malfoy's arm wrapping even more securely around my stomach. 

Becoming slightly panicky I nearly hyperventilated when soft lips ran up my neck from behind. "Not yet Tony." 

"Don't call me that." Snapping at them wasn't a smart move on my part, I quickly tried to soften it. "Only Jenny and Jeremy..." Trailing off suddenly when their faces darkened at my mentioning of Jeremy. It wouldn't do me any good to admit that I had been corresponding with him, short polite letters. They had, after all, ordered me to continue our relationship pretence. "Only my friends call me that." 

"We aren't your friends?" taunted Riddle, tips of his fingers toying with the end of my skirt. 

Looking away I watched the flames in the fireplace rear up and calm back down, as tumultuous and unpredictable as the young men staring me down. 

"We're her nightmares." Mumbled Malfoy. I knew without having to see him that his lip was pouting and a frown was forming between his brows.

Riddle's fingers moved from toying with my skirt to lightly skimming the area of my knee he had healed. For somebody who acted so cold I could feel the warmth radiating from even such light touches. "She'll get used to us." Not likely. "After all, she cannot live without us now." 

"I'm still here..." grumbling I folded my arms over my chest. There was nothing more annoying than people discussing you like you weren't there. 

"Poor choice of words little Nymph. After all, you won't be here much longer if you don't feed soon, either will we for that matter." Malfoy sounded more than annoyed with the prospect of his death subsequently following my own. 

"I believe she was referring to our speaking about her in front of her." Smirking Riddle tapped his fingers along the side of my knee. He became serious, "you do need to feed though." 

They were right, I knew they were, but that didn't mean that I had to. "No." A vibration against my back. Do they always have to laugh at me... "I don't believe you." Riddle narrowed his eyes, "when you said you wouldn't hurt me anymore. I don't believe you. So no, I won't feed." Clearly I was insane, constantly seeming to switch between scared little girl and powerful Witch. I no longer knew which one I truly was, or which one I would eventually become. Sadly, I knew it would ultimately depend on the young men surrounding me. 

"Wont feed..." Unamused Malfoy trailed off. 

And now Riddle casts some horrible organ twisting spell, and forces me to feed from them anyway.

The greater threat was silent, forest green eyes unflinching as they stared me down. "Very well," he stood, "we had best get going then." 

"Going?" questioned Malfoy and me at the same time.

"Yes." Moving his hands up to his shirt Riddle began unbuttoning it, "we are hosting a party after all. It would be rather rude of us to not arrive at the appointed time." His pale skin was almost luminescent in the light, tiny blue veins barely visible up his naked arms. Crossing to his dresser Riddle pulled out a dark red shirt and pulled it on, a stylish black waistcoat haphazardly thrown over it. 

Chuckling from behind me Malfoy gently moved me out of the way, made his way over to the dresser and began stripping his shirt. Struck dumb I could only sit there as they both finished dressing. I've died and gone to opposite land, where evil wizards don't exist. 

Noticing that I hadn't moved, Riddle made his way over to me and went to my level. "Time to get ready Pet." 

"F—for what?" 

"You're coming with us." Gripping my wrist he drew me up. "We did after all declare to your entire House that you belong to us, it would hardly be fitting for us to arrive absent your..." he pulled on one of my curls, something akin to amusement in his eyes as it sprang back into place. "Presence." 

"She can hardly wear that Tom." I jumped at the statement, and looked down at my clothes, my uniform. 

"Go borrow something of Irons." Replied Tom, seeming content to continue fiddling with my hair. Nodding Malfoy quickly left the room. I stood silent for a moment. Alone with the King of Snakes, not good... "You are rather jumpy, aren't you?" 

I jumped at his words, stupid, still expecting a hex to be cast my way. "I'm fine." Said a little too quickly to sound convincing. 

Smirking Riddle ducked his head a little closer to mine, I jolted and nearly fell back onto the couch. Only saved by hands gripping my shoulders. "I'm not going to hurt you." Murmured the Slytherin, pulling me closer. His eyes refusing to release mine, as if he were unable to look away. "You are the strangest creature." His fingers tensed on my shoulders before sliding up either side of my throat, he could probably feel how fast my pulse was beating. "Managing to tie yourself to us, I suppose that was rather forced on you though, and not actually wanting our protection." 

"I..." my voice cracked, "I want to go back to my dorm." 

"To those people who should protect one of their own, but instead stand idle as she is threatened by somebody twice her size?" 

A dark emotion bubbled up from within me, at a later date I would blame my new Nymphy attitude for my outburst. "You're the reason they threaten me," my emotions were getting the best of me, "I might have been normal if you hadn't had some vendetta against me." Shoving Riddle's hands away from me I glared up at him, a veritable bubble in my throat from my need to scream and rant at him. "Instead I'm treated as if I have some sort of terrible disease, and don't you dare say it's because I'm Muggleborn Tom Riddle. It's because of you." Storming away from him, I fought the urge to hit something... ANYTHING... 

Hands shoved me against the wall, digging harshly into my shoulders. Gasping I stared up at the unreadable face above mine. "You're right, I did ensure that you would have nowhere to turn to. Took away your only friend and prevented you from ever being able to gain anymore." Snarling Riddle pressed his forehead to mine, "and I would do it all again. But before I reprimand you for your little outburst, I feel I should make one thing crystal clear." He gripped my hips and pushed my backside up against the wall, pressing every inch of his torso to mine. "They don't hate you because of me, or because you're a Mudblood, they hate you because they can sense something is different about you. And people will always fear what they do not understand, Pet." Harsh lips pressed against mine, muffling any argument. Nipping my bottom lip Riddle forced my mouth open and pressed his tongue inside, sliding it once against mine before I could slam my teeth shut, and even then he only chuckled and dodged their bite before pressing his closed mouth back to mine. "Hush little Gypsy, don't fight me," murmured Riddle against my clenched lips. This time he came back softer; gentle nibbles along my bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth and sucking lightly. The small sting of it did nothing to remind me what he was capable of, all I could concentrate on was a burning low in my stomach that seemed to grow ever stronger the closer he got to me. But I refused to open my mouth, I didn't truly realize I still clenched my teeth until a hand slid over my breast. Gasping I pulled my head to the side and tried to regain some sense, when did Riddle grow another hand? Opening my eyes I stared into the light blue of Malfoy's. His hand was resting patiently on my chest as Riddle pushed me ever closer to the wall. As if sensing I was about to drop to the floor in a dead faint, a rough grip reached under my skirt and yanked on my thighs. I found myself level with Riddle as he easily held my not-so-light frame in his grip. "Get behind her." Malfoy didn't have to be asked twice, easily slipping into the place between my back and the wall. 

"Wha—" my protests halted as Riddle slammed his mouth back down onto mine, at the same time pressing my back into Malfoy's front. The blond didn't falter, fingertips digging into my waist he groaned softly into my hair, pressing something hard against my back. My shock gave Riddle the opening he was waiting for. Sliding his hand up to my jaw he pressed gently and my mouth opened. Not one part of my body was untouched. Malfoy's hands sliding from my breasts, thighs and waist in a cycle as he gently rolled his hips against my backside. While Riddle's tongue pressed deep and almost commanded mine to follow his. They had touched me before, and kissed me before, but this time I we could all feel something was different, there was an invisible tie holding us together. 

Muttering a curse Malfoy yanked my skirt up with one hand while with the other he deftly undid the buttons on my shirt, laying it open. My confused moan seemed to snap Riddle back to reality, he released my mouth. 

Panting heavily his eyes drew hot paths up my uncovered skin, but he didn't stop until meeting my gaze. "Mine. You are mine, Antoinette. Mine to torment, mine to control and mine to please." I couldn't have answered even if I wanted to, my senses were bombarded with sensations and I wasn't even certain of what he was saying. Searching my eyes for a second, and apparently pleased with what he found, Riddle slowly lowered my legs back to the floor. I barely found the strength to stand, needing Malfoy's chest to lean back into. "Now get dressed Pet, we have a part to attend." 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I wasn't sure what the 'popular' term was for what we had just walked into, but I was pretty sure that 'crazy party' was an apt description. Students from all houses were dancing and drinking throughout the Slytherin common room. As of yet they had yet to notice our entrance, which surprised me because how often do you see two bigoted Slytherins walk into a party accompanied by a Muggleborn... 

Malfoy guided me quickly through the crowd that parted like the Red Sea for Riddle. Once people noticed I was with their Slytherin overlords whispers started flowing around. 

"Is that..." 

"Who does she think she is?" 

"Is that Zima with Malfoy and Riddle?" 

If not for the music playing around the room there would be silence, all eyes were on us. Malfoy and Riddle didn't seem at all fazed by it. The arm wrapped around my waist tightened and a small smirk was in the corner of Malfoy's mouth. Figures he'd enjoy the attention... 

Personally I could do without the attention, the glares I was getting from the girls around the room meant I would be in a lot of pain soon. I doubted even Riddle's threats could stop them from getting revenge, and I couldn't exactly explain my situation to them, they either wouldn't care or wouldn't believe I didn't love the attention I was getting from their idols. 

Riddle lead us towards the fireplace, I could see enough to recognize what people were seated in the honoured space. Snape, Goyle and Lestrange were in the armchairs, with Parkinson and Black standing nearby. None of them seemed surprised to see me here, but I was given a typical 'death' glare from the two girls. 

Riddle nodded to his posse before taking a seat on the couch, Malfoy gently directed me to the middle seat and sat down next to me. 

"Any Hufflepuffs here tonight?" Riddle lazily took in the crowd, like me he hadn't seen any of my Housemates. 

Snape shook his head, stringy hair shifting. "No, mainly Ravenclaw's, a few Gryffindor's." He shifted in his seat, "heard Knuckles is in the hospital wing, took a nasty fall down some stairs." 

Riddle didn't smile but Malfoy did, "idiot Hufflepuff probably tripped over his own feet." 

Everybody here clearly knew what had happened, but the group all laughed. Shifting in my chair, no small part thanks to the skirt Malfoy had picked out for me, I tried to drown out their words by looking around. 

A few people were still looking our way but for the most part everybody seemed too drunk to care about the Slytherin princes pet 'Mudblood'. I was looking around trying to find a familiar face when I spotted her, Jenny leaning up against a wall watching us. She looked confused, I couldn't blame her. I had seemingly overnight gone from the tormented to the apparently cherished, if Malfoy's arm was anything to go by. Tilting her head she motioned towards the exit, nodding quickly I stood, forgetting for a second who I had come with, only wanting to see and talk to my friend. 

Immediately the group went silent, no doubt eager to see Riddle curse me. I wanted to curse me, how could I forget who I was with. 

"I'm going to talk with Jenny." Shaking like a leaf I took a step away from them, refusing to look either Snake in the eyes. 

"Of course, don't take too long." 

Before Malfoy could gainsay Riddle's permission I was off, shifting through the crowds with speed a cheetah would be envious of. Shoving the door open I stepped into the freezing corridor and was enveloped in a tight hug. 

Clinging to me for only a moment Jenny gripped my shoulders and pushed me back, "Are you ok." Her eyes darted over my figure, searching for some sign of torture. "What did those bastards do to you?" 

Wincing I grabbed her arm and led her away from the entrance, "Not here." Quickly ushering her into an empty classroom I closed the door behind us. 

Crossing her arms Jenny faced me, "ok Tony, what the hell is going on. First I hear a rumour that Riddle forbade anybody from hurting you and then Knuckle is sent to the hospital wing by said evil bastard for 'accosting' you in the Common Room?" Throwing her arms in the air she stormed towards me, in typical over-the-top fashion she pulled my face up, searching my eyes for spells. 

Pushing her hands away I dragged myself over to a desk and sat down, "I don't even know where to start." Remembering Francesca I added, "It's not like I can actually tell you what happened anyway."

"Fuck them!" 

"Jenny!" 

Groaning in frustration she hugged me, "do you know how much I bloody miss you telling me to mind my language?" 

I chuckled and embraced her back, "you can take the Witch out of the 40s, but you can't take the 40s out of the Witch." 

Releasing me she stepped back and hopped onto the desk next to me. "I'll never understand why the Muggle world is so conservative still..." Legs swinging she faced me, "now are you going to answer my question?" 

"We both know that if I tell you what's going on than Malfoy lets the world know about Francesca. They threatened to cast you into the Muggle world and let their authorities deal with it, and you really don't want to know what they would do." 

Scoffing she tossed her hair, "they don't have that kind of power." 

"They will." 

"Oh." Scrunching her nose Jenny cracked her fingers, a nervous habit. "Well can you at least tell me why you look so weak? You're really pale and it's starting to worry me." 

I'm a Nymph and if I don't feed from my 'Mates' in the next couple of days I will die. But not to worry, my Mates are really nice and not at all planning to use me in their quest for world domination. 

"Just haven't been eating..." 

"You never could lie very well, your lip twitches when you try." She chuckled for a moment before becoming sombre again. "Jeremy has been sending me letters about you." 

"Oh?" 

"Mmhmm, he said that you are writing him differently." I shifted on the table, it was bad enough lying to Jenny about my heritage, but lying about Jeremy was another thing entirely. "And there's the fact that you came to the party with the two people you hate the most in the world. 

"They made me come with them Jenny, some kind of power trip." 

"People saw what they did to Knuckle... everyone is saying you're there, I don't know, girlfriend or something." Twisting her hands she eyed the door worriedly, as if it would burst open to reveal them. 

"They said that I'm theirs." I slammed a hand over my mouth, too late to stop the words escaping. "Jenny," I grabbed her arms, "don't tell anybody I said that. No one. Not Jeremy, or Francesca or even Dumbledore." 

Shaking my hands off she stood, "what the hell do you mean they said you're 'theirs'?" Growling she pulled out her wand and made for the door, I caught her arm just as she opened it "What! Why are you stopping me, I'm going to go and hex them a new hole, let them be each others 'theirs'." 

"Jesus Jenny, just stop for a second." My swearing was enough to halt her, crossing her arms over her chest she faced me. 

"What?" 

"I can't tell you why, or how it came about, but they consider me... gods I don't even know how to say this—"

"She belongs to us." 

Both Jenny and I jumped at the new voice. In the commotion we had forgotten about the barely open door, Riddle and Malfoy were standing in the entrance watching us with blank looks. 

Regaining her footing quickly Jenny yanked her arm from my grasp and pointed her want at the interlopers. "Give me one good reason not to blast your asses to Hogsmead?" 

They didn't even flinch at the threat, their eyes hadn't left me. "Ok there Mudblood?" Asked Malfoy, no small amount of mirth in his eyes. 

Shrieking Jenny sent a curse towards them, purposefully hitting the doorframe and not them. But that seemed enough to get their attention. Riddle cocked a brow, I knew that look well enough, but before he could send her flying like he did Knuckle I darted in front of her. His hand didn't go down but neither did he send the curse. 

Riddle finally deigned to address us, "Time to return to the party Antoinette." He wisely used my name. 

"Get out of the way Tony." Snarled Jenny. "I'm not letting them take you this time." 

"You don't have a choice Bones, either let our little Mudblood come with us or we simply take her and send you to the hospital wing." Smirking Malfoy pretended to check his nails, "you can join Knuckle there. I'm sure he'd love the company." 

"Jenny." Ignoring me she tried to send another curse their way, I felt the heat of it as it brushed past my arm. This one slammed into the stone above their heads, sending small rocks flying everywhere. 

"Enough!" Growling Riddle broke his composure and stormed towards me, gripping me around the waist he easily lifted me and placed me behind him before Jenny or I could react. "If you insist on sending curses our way, perhaps you might resist the temptation to shoot them around Antoinette." 

Gaping for a second Jenny looked between Riddle and Malfoy, slowly she lowered he wand. "What the hell... did he just..." she caught my eye, "are they protecting you!" 

"Um, no." Malfoy scoffed at my answer. "Well if they are it's a very recent development, and one I do not trust." 

"Hey!" 

"Quiet," snapped Riddle, instantly silencing Malfoy. "Now," he faced Jenny, "apparently you care enough about Antoinette to protect her from Wizards far more powerful than you. What you are failing to see however, is that if you ever even manage to separate her from us that will kill her."

Jenny opened her mouth, a glare from Riddle stopped her. "No more questions, and you will not tell anybody anything you have heard tonight. I would Obliviate it from you but Antoinette clearly holds some insane fondness for you, so I will leave the knowledge with you." Straightening his shirt Riddle turned to face me fully, "go back to the party." His eyes went red for a split second. Knowing that I had used up all my lives for the night, I nodded. 

Looking around Riddle I hoped to catch Jenny's eyes, but she was staring at the floor, brow crinkled in concentration. "Jenny," she looked up, "are you coming?" 

"Oh no Pet, your little friend is going back to her dorm. She probably has a lot to think about." Said Malfoy from behind me. A hand clasped mine and pulled me back, I didn't fight him as he pulled me gently from the room. Riddle following behind us. I got one last glimpse of Jenny before the door closed, she looked defeated. 

... 

The party was still going strong by the time Riddle allowed us to leave, whatever point he had wanted to make to the other Houses was made. None of the students would look directly at me as I sat between the Slytherin princes. Probably considered me their property now, thanks to the constant hand Malfoy kept around my waist and the occasional touches from Riddle. Yawning for about the tenth time in five minutes I tried to keep my eyes open, but the warmth of the fire on my skin and the off-putting sense of safety I felt between the two men was making it nearly impossible to stay awake. 

"Time to go." I jolted awake, having dozed off for a second. 

"Wha..." question ending in another yawn I rubbed my eyes. Riddle's Knights were rather drunk and seemed to be the only ones still allowed to look at me. The girls were rolling their eyes and swaying where they stood, while the boys were watching me with dark calculating looks. As if to figure out exactly what it was that made me 'special' in their Masters eyes.

I felt like my limbs were made of lead, apparently those last reserves of strength I had were fading quickly. Malfoy saved me from having to admit that I couldn't properly walk when he effectively shuffled me into his arms and stood. "Poor thing had a bit too much to drink." A few people around us chuckled but still didn't look our way. 

Narrowing his eyes a little Riddle pushed my frizzy hair out of the way and felt around my neck, I panicked before realizing he was checking my pulse. Whatever he felt must have pleased him, a tiny smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. 

I bet he's beautiful when he smiles without malice. 

Ignoring how I knew it would look I burrowed deeper into Malfoy's chest, as Riddle lead us through the crowds, and closed my eyes. I would fight them again when I was less tired. 

I was asleep before we had even left the party, lulled to sleep by the beating heart I could hear against my ear.    


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Little Nymph... Little Nymph... Time to wake up..." 

The deep black nothingness I was seeing gently faded to colour as a soft voice flittered through my consciousness. My dream slowly morphing into the image of a small brick house, a little pig with curly hair was inside. She slammed the door shut and as I watched two wolves appeared at the locked door, one pale gold and the other pitch black. 

"Antoinette..." The pig took my shape, and suddenly I was seeing everything through her eyes. I braced myself against the door, through the window I could see the wolves change from animal to man and start banging on it again, this time with closed fists. 

"Why won't she wake up?" Frowning slightly, I wished the voices away and watched as the door broke down between myself and the men. 

"She's dreaming..." The once-wolf-men circled around me, strange garbled sounds coming from their mouths. 

A chuckle resonated around the room and the walls started melting and fading away slowly. Sensing something was wrong the wolf-men snarled at the roof and rushed towards me, screaming I jolted back. 

Hands gripped my shoulders and it took me a moment to realize I had woken up. Shoving the touch away I shuffled backwards in the bed, my back smacked against the headboard behind me. Panting heavily I stared at the snakes standing at the foot of the bed. 

"Interesting dream." Riddle's fingers tapped against the wooden frame, "We're wolves in her eyes." 

"What?" Clearly confused, Malfoy frowned at me. "I know we haven't exactly been pleasant to you, but we intend to change all of that." 

Still Wolves, wolves that creepily watch in on other people's nightmares... throat dry as a desert I rubbed my eyes, trying to stop the world from spinning. "Why am I here." Glancing around I could see my trunk and personal items stacked against a wall, "why are my things here?" 

"For the same reason mine are little Nymph." Malfoy gestured towards the other side of the wall, a black trunk with silver serpent buckles was leaning against it. "Tom thought it might help your... condition, if we were to stay in close proximity to you." 

"You and Malfoy will stay in the Head Dorms from now on." Riddle sat down on the bed, a seemingly harmless look on his face. 

"What about the Head Girl?" My voice came out in a sad little squeak, reminding me again of my dream. There be wolves about... 

Chuckling Malfoy flicked an imaginary piece of lint off his robes, "Miss Irons will be staying in the Slytherin dorms from now on."

"It wasn't difficult to figure out a way to get you to still appear to be living in your Hufflepuff dorm." Riddle placed a small silver ring on the duvet, waving his hand at it he muttered under his breath. The ring seemed to melt and then reform in the shape of two snakes twirling around one another, they met in the middle and opened their mouths. Tiny fangs shot out and between them a black stone appeared, it was perfectly balanced between the sharp teeth. 

Malfoy huffed under his breath, "show off." 

Smirking Riddle picked up the snake ring and held it out to me, warily I held out my hand and let him drop it onto my palm. It was freezing. 

"This ring, when worn, will instantly apparate you to this room when you say the word 'Aenigma'." I glared down at the little silver band, promising myself I would never put it on. "All you need to do is close your bed curtains and say those words, and you will find yourself here. Your fellow Hufflepuff's will simply assume that you have retired for the night, I imagine you often close those curtains and they don't see you until the morning." 

"She won't wear the ring, why would she?" Grumbled Malfoy. 

"There is no reason for her to not want to be here with us, no logical reason at least." Pushing himself up from the bed Riddle summoned his robe from where it was hanging. "Care to explain? Malfoy is a little slower than you or I." 

Spluttering a little in mock fury, Malfoy grabbed one of the many books littered about and tossed it at Riddle. The book turned to ash before it could hit him, and then reappeared where it had been taken from. Smiling the blond looked back at me, one perfectly formed brow raised in question. "Yes little Mudblood, please explain?" 

Hand clenched around the ring I considered the many ways I could refuse to wear this. Fling it back at Riddle, make the wiser decision and aim for the burning fireplace, or simply tell them to shove it up their self-entitled asses. But I also knew Riddle was right. "I'll wear it and stay here because it will mean longer before I will have to feed, or be forced to feed." I summoned a little glare at Riddle. "I'll sleep on the chaise." 

Snorting Malfoy effortlessly pulled himself up from the chair, he seemed stronger today then he had been all week. As did his Master, if that display of magic was anything to go by. "See how long that attitude lasts once you start to feel hungry again." Waggling his eyebrows like a deranged dog, Malfoy straightened the tie around his neck. 

I hated myself for nearly smiling. 

"Get dressed Antoinette, we need to get to breakfast." Riddle waved his hand, my clothes floated from my trunk and onto the bed. "We'll wait for you downstairs. Unless you'd rather us stay..." at my outraged look they both laughed and headed for the door. "Don't frown so much little Nymph, we prefer you when you smile." Before I could come up with what would have been a very snappy comeback they were gone. Relaxing my brow I opened my clenched fist and stared at the little ring sitting there. The two snakes were obviously Riddle and Malfoy, didn't take a genius to figure that out, but the tiny stone in the middle was what confused me. It symbolized me, but that wasn't the confusing part. It was the fact that while it was held between the fangs of the snakes, they weren't holding it violently, just protecting it. I huffed out a breath, forced to consider the fact that perhaps they weren't going to hurt me. Don't be fooled... 

Gritting my teeth I shoved the ring onto my finger, it fit perfectly damn them. I felt a rush of comfort having it on, unnerved by this I tried to pull it off. It wouldn't budge. "Damned snakes enchanted it," grunting a little I tried once more before giving up. I needed to find some way to outsmart them, something that would catch them off guard. 

"Ice." The centaur from the Forbidden Forest, he clearly knows more about Nymphs than me. Might even be able to help me understand and control what is happening, and I was willing to bet he knew how to stop this Fated Mates thing from happening. Finally having at least the beginnings of a plan in mind, plan for what I have no idea. Elated I practically threw on my robes and scurried down the stairs to the Heads common room, forcing myself not to smirk in triumph when I got downstairs. Malfoy and Riddle were already waiting for me by the exit, they watched amused as I walked straight past them and into the hallway. 

"Ignoring us?" Malfoy slid up next to me as I turned a corner. There weren't many other students around, but the ones that were looked at us strange. Apparently word of my new 'protectors', hadn't reached everybody. 

"N—No." Refusing to look at them I hurried down a flight of stairs and hoped that they hadn't noticed my little word stumble. 

A hand gripped onto my robes around my wrist and pulled me to a stop, nearly tripping over I was saved from the embarrassment when Malfoy wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back. 

"Woah there, do you always have to fall over?" 

Only when grabbed, hexed or tripped up I do. "No." 

"Antoinette." I jumped, having forgotten for a second the hand around my wrist. Riddle was frowning down at me, damn. "If you want the hexing to stop you need to at least walk with us to and from classes."

Shaking them off of me, I raised a brow, why? 

Smiling Malfoy pushed some of my hair behind my ear, ignoring my flinch. "Who would dare try something with us around?" 

Riddle pulled on my wrist a little, effortlessly sliding me back between the two of them. Sighing I did my best to ignore them as we finished our walk to the Great Hall. Most of the tables were full of students, they were laughing and shoving food into their mouths like nothing was wrong in the world. But then why would they care that my world had been turned on its axis... 

The general exuberant cheer in the room seemed to fade out as we entered. It wasn't silent but I could feel far too many eyes on us as I was guided to the Slytherin table. The snakes were already glaring at me, an entire table of angry eyes made me falter in my step. 

"I can't..." pulling back on the hand holding my wrist I forced my guards to a standstill. I knew that they couldn't force me to sit with them, not here, it was too public. So refusing to look them in the eyes I practically yanked myself away and made my way to my normal seat. I could hear the students around me whispering as I not-so-gracefully 'walked' between the tables, a few even giggled. Jennifer gestured me towards her, and my usual seat. She nervously looked behind me, I assumed at Malfoy and Riddle. The second I was close she pulled me down next to her. 

"Don't look back." Mumbling under her breath she piled my plate high with food, strangely though I wasn't at all hungry. 

My hand shook as I picked up a fork. "Are they mad?" 

Snorting she bit into a piece of bacon and looked back over her shoulder, "Spitting. Haven't seen Riddle with that look in his eyes since he found out you were at Beauxbatons." Groaning softly I fought the urge to look back. "It's ok, they sat down with their little group." 

"Jennifer?" 

"Mmmhmm?" 

"I need a favour..." Cracking my knuckles, I eyed the door. 

"Distraction?" 

"Yup." 

A small smirk lingered in the corner of her mouth. "On it." 

I knew this wouldn't take long, Jenny always had a talent for trouble. Sure enough, after a few flicks of her wand under the table and some muttered words, gigantic spiders started to gradually scamper up from under the tables and around the top of it. Their large legs tripping over unsuspecting hands and into plates of food. Quickly what started as one scream turned into many, as girls and boys alike threw themselves backwards from the tables in a mad scamper. Letting myself get taken up in the crowd of panicking students I ducked down a little and lowered my head, I could somehow feel that Malfoy and Riddle were searching for me through the madness. As the mob exited the Great Hall I pushed my way to the side and ducked down behind a statue. I all but stopped breathing as I somehow felt when Riddle and Malfoy stormed past. Freaky new senses, no doubt sensing when they were near would become quite a useful ability though. Once they were out of my range, I darted out from behind the statue and made my way through the practically empty halls until I reached the courtyard. I didn't stop to admire the view, like I usually do, of the foreboding hills and mountains surrounding Hogwarts. Simply making a quick beeline for the forest, I stumbled only slightly when I past the Gamekeepers cottage. Before I even reached the forest I could feel something different about it. A deep longing started in my stomach and spread outwards as the trees started to surround me as I walked further in, they wanted me here. The further in I walked the stronger the feeling became until I was practically vibrating with the need to throw off my clothes and dance with the silent giants. Now is not the time to embrace my sudden nudity kink... Fighting back the urge to strip layers I finally stopped walking when I entered a clearing, the clearing Ice had told me to come to if I needed to speak to him. The forest towered above and all around me, and a small creek trickled somewhere to my left. 

"Why do you fight it?" Yelping at the unexpected voice I nearly fell over my own feet. Ice walked out from a thicket of bushes, he was alone this time. "The forest calls to you, begs for you, yet you ignore her?" His voice betrayed the anger he was feeling. 

"I'm not ignoring the forest." Taking a deep breath I forced out the next words. "I'm here for help, guidance Ice." 

The anger vanished from his face and he moved closer, his nostrils flared and his brows raised in surprise. "You have found your mates." 

I stiffened at the title Ice gave them. I was still unused and terrified at the idea of it, hearing it said out loud by another was almost enough to make me break down and scream. "I don't want them." 

Ice snorted and stamped his feet, "You cannot escape your mates. Not since the beginning of your kind has a Nymph changed their fate without terrible consequence." 

"You don't understand Ice, they're evil." Ice still looked confused, as if the idea of evil mates wasn't a terrible thing. "T—they've tormented me since I came to this school. Locked me up, tortured me, and alienated me from everyone who might have been kind to me." I plonked myself down on the ground, my fingers curled in the dirt and grass instinctively. "You can't help me can you..." crestfallen that my last chance of changing my 'fate' was gone, I wanted nothing more than to let the ground swallow me. 

Sighing softly Ice moved his large body to mine and settled down on the ground next to me. I had never seen a Centaur sitting, it was a little awkward looking but Ice seemed comfortable enough. "Do you know why Nymphs have True Mates?" 

"They need the protection of a powerful creature, so they choose the strongest one or ones around them—" I was all ready to reel off what I knew about Mates when Ice interrupted. 

"No." He softened his voice when I jumped. "This is a common lie conjured up by foolish Wizard arrogance. Nymphs are magic, everything about you is connected to the nature that surrounds you. One cannot be powerless when you draw your power from an unending source. But such power comes at a cost." Ice looked down at my hands, I followed his gaze. My hands were surrounded by vines, as I watched they slowly wrapped themselves around my wrists and pulled me deeper into the ground. Startled I yanked them back and the vines fell away. "Nature is greedy, she can feel your strength and wants it for herself." 

And suddenly, like a light had been switched on, I understood why Nymphs had True Mates. "It's not their protection we need, it's their love." 

Ice nodded, "It will keep you anchored to this world, give you a reason to stay connected to it and not become a part of Nature." 

"No." Panic gripped me, this meant that I wasn't Fated for Malfoy and Riddle because of their strength, but because something beyond my understanding had decided that they would become my only reason for staying connected to my world and not sink into the ground...literally. 

"You must understand Nymph, when you feed from them you can take from their Natural Magic. It means you will not need to take from Nature and she will not become jealous and sense you." 

"What about Planting?! You asked me when we met if I meant to 'Plant' myself." Maybe he thought I meant to give myself to Nature. 

Ice chuckled. "Planting merely means you are connecting to the forest and her creatures, sensing and commanding them. It requires no magic, as it would be an honour to follow the wishes of a Nymph and protect them." 

With those words I felt a little safer, and placed my hands back onto the ground. The vines that had sunk back into the ground snaked back up and around my hands. I could feel it now that I wasn't panicking, they weren't going to harm me. "What would happen if Nature took me?" 

A sad look entered Ice's eyes, "You would be enveloped by the earth. First your soul and then your body." 

Owch... "So I can Plant myself here, like this?" I gestured to my vine wrapped hands. "And I won't get sucked any further in?" 

"Until you start to take magic from the earth, Nature will sense this and pull you in." 

"And that's when I need to think of my 'mates'. The thought of them will draw me back?" 

"Correct." 

Huffing out a breath, I concentrated on the ground around me. I could feel most of the things around me in the clearing. The pulse from the trees, not unlike a heartbeat, as they pulled in sunlight. And the literal heartbeat of Ice sitting next to me. But there was something else there, it somehow felt like a golden string of pure energy. Something told me I wouldn't be able to even attempt to pull on it. 

"You are not yet fully Mated Nymph, I would not test your strength in controlling and taking from Nature just yet." 

"I won't ever be fully Mated, I can't be with those two Ice. I won't be." 

The Centaur next to me sighed and stood, a surprisingly graceful movement for one so big. "If you do not accept them your magic will all but fade away. Without their Natural Magic the only way you can use your power will be to syphon it from Nature, and without them to ground you back to this world you will be swallowed whole by Her." Moving away Ice tilted his head to the side, sensing something. "They are coming Nymph. I would suggest, if they are as powerful and 'evil' as you claim, that you consider telling them the truth."

"If I do that then they will force the Mating." The vines released my hands as I scrambled up. 

Ice started back towards the edge of the clearing, intending to be gone before Malfoy and Riddle found me. "Forgive me for saying so Nymph, but you need their Magic and this forest needs you. Complete the Mating, Antoinette, for your own sake." 

And he was gone, seeming to melt back into the Forest as if he had never left it. Without my hands Planted I couldn't sense much around me except for the trees, but I could feel the familiar sensation of Riddle and Malfoy's magic coming closer. They would be in the clearing in minutes, and I had two options. Run or accept whatever punishment they decided to unleash upon me. I wasn't naïve enough to believe that they wouldn't be furious at me, True Mates or not they were nothing if not men of their word and they had promised punishment if I ran away again. Twitching with the need to escape my eyes darted towards the path Ice had taken. I could lose them in there... 

They were nearly here, I could feel their footsteps vibrating the forest floor. I was undecided on what to do up until the second I saw them enter the clearing. When their furious eyes met mine I made my decision. RUN. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Trees and bushes flew past me, becoming a blur of green as I pushed myself to go faster and faster. It wasn't difficult to do, spells were exploding into the trees around me as I ran, forcing me to speeds I hadn't known I could achieve. The two Wizards casting them were close behind me. I recognized the hexes by the explosions they left behind, so far nothing particularly harmful was being thrown at me, just debilitating. A sharp pain in my ear let me know one had come too close, hissing I pressed my hand to the wound and dodged around a tree. Unfortunately behind that tree was a steeper gully then I had expected. Feet scrambling, and hands flailing, I slid down the hill. Finally I reached the bottom, before I could even assess my injuries the ground opened up underneath me and I fell down. Shrieking in fright, I imagined how deep this hole must be and how splattered I would be when I landed. Two metres later I was on the ground and on my back looking up at the sky. Spitting out a mouthful of dirt, I could tell that whatever adrenaline that had fuelled my escape was gone. The sun was flittering through the trees above and for a moment I forgot I was running from psycho Snakes. My reprieve was shattered suddenly, leaves cracked nearby and I could just make out voices. 

"Where the hell is she?!" the unmistakable voice of Malfoy. Good they didn't see my truly spectacular fall down a hole. "Tom, can you still feel her?" 

"Obviously not." I shivered and stopped any movement, even breathing, for fear Riddle would somehow hear me. 

Somebody growled and then a soft 'thunk', "Shit!" 

"Punching trees Abraxas?" 

"I'm furious, and at the moment it's punch trees or duel with you, I'd rather the less painful option." 

Riddle's soft chuckle came from the edge of the hole, a small breath escaped me and I prayed to every god that he wouldn't hear me. He obviously couldn't see me, or hadn't thought to look down yet. "She can't stay hidden in this forest forever, this is just a last desperate attempt at escape before she accepts the inevitable." 

Is not! 

"Well where the hell is she then? I can't sense her the way you can, I just feel her bloody emotions." 

Good! I focused every part of my being on wishing them dead. It might have been wishful thinking but I liked to believe the obvious sound of Malfoy tripping up was my doing. 

"She's close, this way." More twigs snapped as they moved away, a rush of air escaped me in my relief. Only after any unnatural noise was gone did I sit up carefully. My legs felt like jelly and ached like somebody had taken a piece of wood to them. Grunting softly I stood and studied the hole I had fallen into, it was large and from it hung... Spider webs? Frowning in confusion I turned and the hole revealed itself to be a really big tunnel, I couldn't see any light coming from the tunnel so decided against going in. I could try climbing the edge. Accepting the fact that I was going to look like some sort of dirt monster by the end of this, I scrambled up the side of the burrow. Gripping tree roots I pulled myself up and over the edge of it, rolling a little bit and coming to rest against a tree. 

Clearly I needed to exercise more, even that small bout of energy was causing me to pant like a dog on a hot day. The laughter of First Years filtered through the trees, which meant I had done a wonderful job escaping all the way to the edge of the Forest... I could almost make out what they were saying, something about 'Owls'. 

Focus you idiot!

Right, new plan, get to Hogwarts and hide in Headmasters office. Better make that Dumbledore's office, he'd actually offer me help if I asked. 

"Might just go back to the Muggle world, can't be that bad to live without magic." Talking to myself was definitely a bad sign, but what I was saying wasn't a bad idea, at least in the Muggle world those Snakes won't be willing to follow me. Using the tree as leverage I pushed myself up, and quietly made my way through the trees. I could almost make out the shine of the Lake. Excited I shoved a branch away from my face, failing to notice the one in front of it. Pain shot through my head at the impact, I stumbled back for a step before my back touched something decidedly firm and warm. Hands closed around my shoulders and yanked me backwards, deeper into the underbrush and away from prying eyes. 

"You shouldn't have run, Mudblood." The breath I sucked in to scream with, was kept down by a hand over my mouth. Long fingers spun me around pushed me back against a tree. Enflamed eyes glared into mine, a vicious twist graced Riddle's lips as he held me in place. Malfoy was nowhere in sight. "He isn't here. I sent Abraxas back to the Castle, just in case you had made your way back there." The sound of student's laughter drifted through the trees. Riddle didn't seem at all concerned that we might be caught, just annoyed. "Now, we are going to have a conversation Antoinette. Somewhere we won't be spied on or disturbed." His hand slid down to my wrist and pulled my arm behind my back with ruthless efficiency. The slightest pressure was all that was needed to force my body to spin so my back was pressed against his front. His hand still covered my mouth, muffling any protests I might have made. He held me like that for a second, silent and still as I waited for his next move and tried to ignore how nice he felt pressed against me. "If I take away my hand, and you say anything, I will have to use magic on you Antoinette. And I wanted to avoid that, I'm not certain I could control myself." Wet heat from his breath hit my neck as he spoke. Slowly the hand around my mouth let go, one finger at a time as if testing me. I didn't make any noise. Fingers stroked my cheek before disappearing, commending me on my silence. "Now walk." I didn't need to ask in what direction, his hand still held my arm behind my back, pressure letting me know where to walk. Our destination was not an easy trip. Between trying to keep upright on the slippery ground, having one arm shoved behind my back and the rolling emotions I could feel coming from Riddle, I was panting heavily by the time we finally stepped out of the Forest. We had come out near the Herbology Greenhouses. Riddle walked us directly towards the biggest one, for a second I wondered how the hell we were going to have a private 'conversation' in front of First Years. 

Off to the side of the Greenhouse there was a small shed, before I could even think about yelling Riddle opened the door and pushed me inside. While I stumbled for footing his wand slashed through the air, the walls around us glowed for a second and then dimmed out. Protective and silencing magic probably. 

"You are without doubt the stupidest Witch in Hogwarts." Riddle was furious, I backed up behind one of the old workbenches that were littered throughout the shed. "Not only do you spurn us in front of the entire school, but you also run away to the fucking Dark Forest." The air was practically vibrating with his anger, I braced myself for a hex to come flying at me, but nothing. 

"I told you I don't want this, to be a Nymph." 

Storming forward Riddle pulled down the collar of his shirt, I could see the bite marks I had left. "Do you think that I wanted this? To be tied to eternity to a creature who is so weak she needs to find mates to protect herself?!" 

I barely held myself back from telling him the truth, that my Mates weren't only around to protect me, once I came into my nature I could do that on my own. 

Huffing out a breath Riddle pulled his shirt back into place, he began pacing back and forth. "And that isn't even the worst of it. You actually think that you have the right to refuse to feed, when you clearly understand that it makes us weak." 

"Why would I want you strong?" 

Riddle stopped pacing and glared at me. "What?" 

Swallowing my nerves I glared back at him. "I hate your magic, what you can do with it. You could choose to do amazing things with it, but instead you chose to torment me and achieve your own twisted goals. Those people who follow you around, call you 'My Lord' like you're some kind of god." I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of it. "You aren't a god Riddle, you aren't even a real man, you're just a—" 

Before I could utter another word hard lips slammed down on mine, silencing what I thought was a pretty good end to a rant. I immediately tried to punch him. Grabbing my hands before I could form a fist he slammed them down on the table behind me, still not enough to hurt me. Pulling his mouth back from mine he stared into my eyes as he pressed himself as close as possible to me, my hands were released for a second and my hips lifted onto the table. Riddle slid himself between my legs, and grabbed my hands again in one smooth movement. 

Hissing out a breath he pulled back from me. His eyes were wild with fury, he probably chose to kiss me so he wouldn't kill me. "I have tried to control you, when that didn't work I decided that perhaps you needed to feel loved to do what I say." I could practically sense the truth in his words, Riddle was and always would be incapable of love. "But still you defy me, you deny me... you deny us." Eyes narrowing he took a step away and pointed his wand at my dishevelled and shocked form. "I will not allow you to lessen my power any more. You will accept your fate Antoinette, even if I have to force you." Snarling out a protest I raised my hand, not quite knowing what would happen. The tips of my fingers glowed for a second. I know I didn't imagine it. I could see Riddle's eyes widen at it. Before anything could happen, the shed door slammed open and Malfoy rushed in wand raised. He took one look at my fingers and didn't hesitate in sending a red hex towards me. It slammed into my body, impossible to dodge with how close he was. Knocked backwards, the last thing I felt was my head slamming into the shed wall with a wet 'CRACK'. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

I always believed that when people were in a coma, they could hear what was going on around them. I wasn't only wrong, I was dead fucking wrong. I couldn't hear anything. Not Mediwitches, whom I assumed were working tirelessly to get me better, or those two creatures who did this to me. All I could do was feel, and I felt everything. The annoyance from the medical staff that they had to even attempt to keep me breathing, I had felt such rage from Malfoy after one of them must have voiced their beliefs over my recovery. After that, all I felt was resignation and a familiar fear. At first I was in hell, unable to move or hear anything, my only way of knowing what was going on was through emotions. Thanks to that, I got rather good at identifying them. I knew the exact second Riddle would come into my room, those were my favourite times. Not because I was desperate to see him, or declare that he was right and I was wrong, but because he felt literally nothing. Which meant that every now and then, I didn't have to feel anything at all. But one day that changed, drastically. I had assumed that I would die, especially because I couldn't 'feed' from my supposed 'mates'. All I felt from Riddle was a surge of relief, unusual for him, and a giant fucking ball of energy from somewhere within me. Not enough to wake me up, but I felt strong, or at least as strong as I could considering I was trapped in my own head. And then, after that day or night, I no longer felt anything from Riddle, it was like he had vanished or died. I would occasionally feel something like longing or regret from Malfoy, and then I'd feel that energy again and known he was only there to give me my blood. I assumed they were giving it to me through a needle, extremely unhygienic. 

So I waited. Comas are dull, like being stuck in a pitch black room, and every time you think something it echoes off the walls and back at you. Time is literally just an idea, impossible to know for sure. My Mediwitches changed often, so I couldn't measure time by their emotions, and as far as I could tell, Malfoy came at random times. So I was stuck. Until one day, I just wasn't. 

The pitch black wall I had come to hate, was slowly changing from black to grey to white. And then There was colour, a horrible cream colour, but colour all the same. My body felt amazing, it felt amazing to be able to actually feel my body. And then came the yelling. 

"Get Mr Malfoy!" a shrill voice screamed. It look a lot of effort to actually turn my head and look over at who had yelled. A young woman in Mediwitch robes, she looked almost familiar. Her face was long and skinny, with thin lips that had what appeared to be a perpetual scowl. She was, overall, a very unfortunate thing to first see when you wake up. She made no attempt to check me over, merely glared at me from her spot near the door. "Hope you're happy Mudblood, you caused Mr Malfoy and My Lord a lot of fuss." That was when I recognized her, Walburga Black. But that couldn't be right, she was only in forth year last time I had seen her. The woman in front of me looked at least twenty, possibly nineteen on a good day and if she wasn't scowling. 

"Wh..." my throat croaked, or wheezed, either way getting a word out was impossible. 

Sniffing, Walburga looked down at me. "I wouldn't bother trying to speak, your voice has been unused for at least six years." SIX YEARS! "You're now well past the marriage age, we never understood why Mr Malfoy insisted on keeping you breathing for all this time. Especially if he couldn't marry you, although, goodness knows why he'd want to do that." Jesus Christ, I'm twenty three. A self satisfied grin crept over her face. "from what I hear, he's set on marrying that French cousin of mine, horrible girl. But at least she's Pur—" 

"Walburga!" a deep voice interrupted her mid-rant. Something I was very glad to have happen, until I turned and saw who had spoken. It would have been impossible to mistake Abraxas Malfoy, even six years older. He was still annoyingly tall, but if anything he seemed even more broad. Apparently the years had done him some good, as his face now looked aristocratic rather than thin. I wasn't at all surprised to hear he was looking into marriage, after all, he was a wizard in his prime. I was shaken from my observations when he flicked his hand and Walburga practically flew out of the room. Not from magic, but fear and respect. Once the she-devil was gone he finally deigned to look me in the eyes. "Hello Antoinette." 

Knowing I couldn't speak I simply nodded. Overall I thought I was handling everything quite well, but then I had a very long time to think about what I would do if I were to ever wake up. Abraxas seemed unsettled by how calm I was, lovely. 

"You've been asleep for a long time." He paused, waiting for a reaction he wouldn't get. "I have spared no expense at your comfort, the best Healers from around the world came to try and help." Obviously they were unsuccessful. "But they failed." Fists clenching in anger, Abraxas moved closer to me. "Even after we revealed your bloodline they couldn't give us answers." 

I was a little shocked at that. I had thought that they would go to their graves before revealing what I was. 

"All they did then was inform us that you were a 'dangerous' creature, and if you were ever to awaken then you would be the property of the Ministry." I bet Riddle didn't like that. "Tom went ballistic, had to be magically restrained so he wouldn't kill the fool who dared say that to him." 

Glancing down at my legs, as Abraxas spoke of things I had already felt the emotions for, I willed them to shift on the bed. I had wondered if they had bothered to ensure I didn't lose muscle mass, apparently they had, my leg jolted under the cover. Abraxas immediately noticed. 

"You should be able to walk like normal in a few days." His mouth gaped for a moment, as if trying to find the right words and falling short. "I am sorry for what happened. I saw you come at Tom, with glowing hands, and just reacted." He took a step closer, instinctively I flinched. But he noticed and stopped. His eyes widened and he practically jumped back, a sad look passing over his face before it disappeared. Before my eyes he changed from unsure to certain, "I will come back tonight. I need to inform Tom you have awoken." Without saying anything else, he disappeared with a CRACK. 

Once he was gone, I waited for a moment to make sure he hadn't instructed anybody else to come in. Certain that, in his haste, he had forgotten to. I threw the coverlet off of me. Jesus my legs are hairy. Guess they didn't shave you when they were working your muscles over, then again, it was probably all done with magic. Mentally shrugging, I yanked my legs until they were swinging off the side of the bed. They felt weird, like they were in water. One cautious toe touched the ground, and then another. Taking a deep breath I pushed up from the bed slowly, testing how much weight they could hold. Abraxas had seriously underestimated how well the healers had taken care of my legs, probably scared to death by Riddle and trying to get in his good books. Because while it felt strange to have weight on my legs, it wasn't at all impossible. Just felt heavy. Careful not to push myself, I moved over to the window. They were smart enough to put me on the third floor of whatever this place was. My only other option was the door, first I needed clothes. The closet to my left was packed with every kind of clothing, in my size, creepy. I tossed a comfy jumper over my hospital gown, and slid a pair of slacks on. No point in trying to fix my hair, six years of bed hair would be impossible to fix without a pair of scissors. Using the wall as a crutch, I hobbled out of the room. Unsure of where I was going, but anywhere was better than where Riddle and Malfoy were. All I needed was a wand, and I maybe had a chance of getting away before they returned, maybe...


	21. Chapter Twenty One

I wasn’t in a hospital, that much was certain. My room had looked like a hospital room, all beige and hideous, but the rest of the building was uniquely un-beige. The corridor I was currently hobbling down, was elegant. No other word for it. Huge portraits of blond Witches and Wizards lined the walls, an occasional settee resting against a wall and what felt like hundreds of doors leading to gods know where. I wasn’t game to open any of the doors, if I was where I thought I was then who could say what was behind them. So, using the wall where possible as a crouch, I slunk towards the end of the hallway like a slug. Before I got to the end, and door I was walking past was thrown open. Unable to stop its momentum, the handle smacked me in the hip. Pain shot up from the bone, vision going blurry I wheezed out in agony and tried to stay upright, but at least I made a sound.   
“What an earth are you doing Mudblood?” a horrifically familiar voice snapped me out of my daze. Walburga. Lip curling she stormed up to me, one horribly thin finger was shoved near my face. “You are supposed to be in bed. Lord Malfoy said you must remain there until Lord Voldemort returns.” Oh bugger this, I’ve had quite enough of hearing the word ‘Lord’ thrown around. Quicker than I would have thought possible, I gripped the door that had hit me and slammed it back into that nasty Witches face. A crack was all I heard, then a surprisingly loud THUMP and she was on the ground out cold, a small sliver of blood coming from her nose. Glancing up and down the corridor, I was satisfied nobody had heard, except a few portraits who were gasping in horror at the evil ‘Mudblood’. It was amazing what six years stuck in your own head will do to your personality. Walburga’s wand had fallen from her hand in the scuffle. Snatching it up, I continued moving slowly down the hallway. Finally reaching a door that resembled a front door, or a back door, I was guessing Malfoy Manor had many doors. I opened it to reveal, a library. Cursing my luck, I practically fell through the doorway into the room. Hopefully it would have a fireplace with a connection to the Flu Network. It was a truly massive room, wall to wall lined with bookshelves. But then again, the Malfoy’s only had the best, libraries included. My luck was improving, right in the middle of the room, surrounded by soft looking sofas, was a fireplace. Shuffling over, I spotted a pot of Flu powder on the mantle. Thank you gods. This wasn’t my first time traveling by Flu, so I knew what to do. Grabbing a handful, I was about to throw it in and try and speak my mothers London address, when a loud CRACK nearly made me drop it. I felt him before I turned around, like a shiver up my back. Tom Marvolo Riddle, in all his black robed fury. The years had been extremely good to Riddle. He had been an exceptionally handsome teenager, even with the evil habits. Now though, now he was devastating. Taller somehow, with thicker hair and any baby fat his cheeks might have held was well and truly gone. He used to be the smaller of him and Malfoy, now I believe they are equal. But something was very different, very wrong. It was his eyes. They were red, not an occasional flash of red too quick to truly identify, but deep red. Like blood.   
“Antoinette.” He growled out my name and beckoned his hand, like I was a dog who would follow his command. There was so much I wanted to say, but my voice was only starting to loosen up.   
“Riddle.” My throat hurt from that alone, like trying to speak through a straw. He frowned at the sound, moved a step closer. Before he could blink I held up the powder, ready to throw it in the fire and vanish to a mystery location if need be. Face darkening in a familiar anger, he stopped moving and relaxed his stance.   
“Where are you going to go?” My face must have given away my answer. “Your mother moved houses. Abraxas bought her a lovely little cottage to live in near Malfoy Manor several years ago.”   
“What do you mean?” Even I winced at the sound of my voice.   
Eyes not leaving mine, Riddle shifted closer and sat down in one of the sofas. I should have thrown the powder then, location be damned, but I needed to know what had happened. Even if it meant entertaining the Devil. Brushing invisible lint of his robes, Riddle motioned for me to sit down. Like hell. He smirked when I ignored him. Shrugging his shoulders as if I hadn’t refused him. He must think me a fool to not notice the tightening around his eyes, easy way to identify when he was furious.   
“Very well little Mudblood, have it your way. I was hoping to have this conversation on equal grounds, but it appears that six years in a coma did nothing for your defiance.” I wanted to rip his head off, mate-bond or not, he was still the same. 

“What happened!” My throat ached, my hand moved to it instinctively, trying to sooth the burn. 

Riddle’s eyes narrowed at the motion. “You’re still injured.” I ignored him, and moved the powder closer to the fireplace, hopefully he got the message. “Fine. After Abraxas, accidentally, knocked you out. We waited for you to wake up. Even bought you to the hospital wing after several hours had passed. But that useless Mediwitch couldn’t do anything. So you were sent to St Mungo, and again, nobody could figure out why you weren’t waking up. At this point, we were becoming desperate and weaker. So I ordered Abraxas to give you his blood, and it worked. You didn’t wake up like we thought, but you were re-gaining strength and so were we. So we continued this for some time, several years actually. Eventually Abraxas got sick of sneaking in and out like a criminal. And we knew that your mother was struggling to pay for you to remain in the hospital. So Abraxas offered to buy her a house in a location of her choice, near to Malfoy Manor, and you could be moved to the Manor and be cared for here.” At my shocked look he elaborated. “Abraxas and your mother became quite good friends over the years, he told her he was your boyfriend at Hogwarts and he only wanted to take care of you.” 

My mind was reeling. How had nobody done anything or said anything to stop this from happening. “Jenny.” 

“Ah, your little blood traitor friend. She moved to France to be closer to her brother.” Oh god Jeremy. “Don’t worry about your little boyfriend, he’s married now, and running for Ministry office I believe. And before you think that we have you hidden away here, we don’t, anybody is free to visit you. Jenny visited a lot for the first few years, at least while you were at St Mungo, she couldn’t bring herself to come here though.” 

I already knew that Jenny hadn’t been around for quite some time. She always felt such guilt whenever she visited me, if I could have cried I would have, but one day there was no more guilt. I assumed that meant no more Jenny. Now I knew why. Riddle just sat there, while I processed. In truth I was desperately trying to think up an address, any address I could say and disappear into the flames to. 

“Be careful where you decide to go. Now that the Ministry knows your a Nymph, they won’t allow you to just wonder around.” Wait what. 

“You’re not going to curse me into staying?” frowning I studied him. Nope, same evil Wizard, just taller. 

Riddle laughed, a real laugh, it startled me enough that some of the powder slipped through my fingers. “I assumed you’d run. I’m not the same as I was, I am comfortable letting you run away this time. We’ll find you soon enough. My Followers are everywhere now. And if we decide to put out an alert that you have escaped, then those goody two shoes Ministry workers will be after you to.” He smiled a shark smile. “If I were you, I’d go somewhere without people, much safer.” 

My breath felt tight, like breathing through a paper bag. There must be somewhere. Keeping Riddle in my sight, I tossed the flu powder into the fireplace. What I whispered obviously surprised him, I had the satisfaction of seeing him hiss in anger before the Green flames swallowed me. 

Take me home


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

I landed with a thump on a floor, having spilled out of the fireplace like the ungraceful creature I was. A sound of shock came to my left. Looking up, the periwinkle eyes of Professor Dumbledore looked down at me from behind the Headmasters desk. 

 

"Where is Dippit?" I couldn't waste any time. Only the Headmaster could block off a fireplace entrance, it was fortunate I remembered that all sponsors of the school were able to Floo in and out of the Headmasters office, for official meetings. 

 

Dumbledore collected himself rather quickly. Rushing over and holding an arm out to assist my weak body up. "I'm afraid he has retired. Am I to assume your mates are searching for you?" 

 

"Yes." A pained breath hissed out as I stood. Adrenalin was wearing off. Dumbledore released my arm and nodded. Moving to the fireplace, he took out his wand and waved it over the flames, effectively blocking Riddle from following me that way. 

 

Turning, Dumbledore directed me over to a chair and helped me sit down. I flopped into it like a fish, legs shaking and brain foggy. He took a seat next to me and reached out, gripping my hand tightly. Taken off guard, I looked down at our joined hands and nearly wept, six years without a friendly touch. 

 

"Why choose to come here?" he wasted no time. Before I could answer he corrected himself. "I am assuming you do not know what has happened during your absence?" 

 

"Not really." My throat ached, "this place is home though." 

 

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling in a way that seemed almost sad. "I'm afraid, Miss Zima, you will not be safe here for long." Before he even finished speaking there was a great bang that resonated through the room. Frowning he looked towards the hidden entrance to the office. "Mr Riddle is already here. Fear not, even with the Elder Wand it will take him some time to break through." 

 

Tom has the Elder Wand?! "Mr Riddle was sanctioned by the Ministry to defeat Grindlewald. In Nurmengard, two years ago, he defeated my old friend and took the wand as his reward." 

 

Another bang resounded throughout the room, the portraits on the wall began mumbling amongst themselves. "We had best get you out of here Miss Zima," he reached into his robes and began unfolding a blanket. "This is the Cloak of Invisibility."

 

As the Cloak unfolded, it became bigger, until it was large enough to cover a human. It shimmered as it moved, as if light reflected off the fabric. "Take it and move to that corner, Riddle will not find you." Another blast shook the room, without waiting I took the Cloak and threw it over myself. Amazed when I immediately became invisible. I hobbled over to the corner, as directed, just as the great Eagle statue guarding the entrance was blown to pieces. Dust flooded the room, Dumbledore remained at his desk, as if nothing were amiss. 

 

From the dust, came two red eyes. A dark shiver went down my back, and I sunk to the floor, thankfully still under the cloak. Riddle, or Voldemort as he now apparently enjoyed being called, stepped into the room. Brushing imaginary dust off his shoulder, he sat down in the chair I had just occupied, looking as if he hadn't just blasted his way into the Headmasters office. 

 

"Headmaster." He nodded his head respectfully, nothing but his eyes reflecting his true fury. 

 

Dumbledore smiled, "Lemon drop Tom?" Motioning towards the bowl of lollies, from here I could see a piece of Eagle had landed in it. 

 

Riddle shook his head, eyes glinting dangerously. "Where is she Dumbledore? I know she was here, I can smell her." 

 

The older Wizard sighed, "When will you learn Tom, you cannot force a Nymph." Guess everybody knows what I am now... "Miss Zima is not a creature you can tame. As such, she has left the school. I would not allow her to tell me where she has gone." 

 

Riddle did away with the calm man act. Hissing "LIES." Dumbledore did not look shocked at his behaviour. "I can smell her. She is still here. Tell me where, and you can keep your precious school safe." 

 

Dumbledore looked at Riddle with pity. "Look at what you have become Tom. You are broken, and she cannot fix you. All you will do is cause her downfall as well." 

 

Riddle was barely containing his anger, the hairs on my arm stook upright with the amount of electric magic in the air. But still I stayed hidden, energy slowly seeping away. I felt when his eyes ghosted over me, searching for a hint of where I was. When that revealed nothing, he looked back at Dumbledore. His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out a wand. It looked like no wand I have ever seen. Pale white, long and with bumps going to the tip. I could feel how strong it was. 

 

"Little Mudblood. I know you're in here. I can feel you. The bond has only grown stronger over the years, you cannot hide from me or Abraxas now." Lazily he pointed the wand at Dumbledore, who did not seem at all surprised. "Show yourself to me, or I will destroy this school and all who are here." 

 

Dumbledore smiled. "And risk everything you have worked towards?" He leaned back in his chair, at ease, even with the most powerful wand in the universe pointed at him. "After all, it is not easy for a orphan to rise to the position of Minister of Magic." What? Who in their right mind would willingly vote for him? 

 

Riddle smirked. "You think I don't have a plan, do not underestimate me Albus." 

 

Dumbledore's eyes became cold, "I made that mistake once Tom. Never again." 

 

They stared at each other for a moment, before Riddle composed himself and once again addressed me. "What will it be Mudblood. You're surrender, or the lives of all these children, and your precious teacher." 

 

He had me caught, and I knew it. I could practically feel Dumbledore's hopelessness as I shrugged the cloak off of me. It fell to the ground and immediately shrunk and disappeared. Probably returning to it's rightful owners. 

 

"There you are." Riddle sounded smug, the bastard. My head lolled back against the wooden wall behind me. Totally spent of any energy. My eyes were drooping as Riddle moved towards me, totally disregarding Dumbledore. 

 

He reached down towards me, scoffing when I tried to swat him away like a fly. "Still weak I see. You really should not have come here. Anywhere else and I would have given you time to decide to come to us. But I cannot have Dumbledore interfering." As he spoke he lifted me into his arms, frowning as he did so. "You've lost too much weight, clearly Wallburga was neglecting to feed you properly." 

 

Riddle turned towards the fireplace. "Open the Floo Albus. You've lost, again, and I'm taking my mate home." Dumbledore must have done as Riddle commanded. Riddle threw a handful of powder into the fire. Before he spoke his location he turned towards Dumbledore. "Keep your school for the moment Albus, it wont be long before it is willingly given to me." Turning away, he commanded "Malfoy manor." And stepped into the flames, a furious me in his arms


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

We landed gracefully, as expected. Riddle immediately stormed off in the direction I had run from. I took note of the way we went. I was so panicked coming through here the first time, I needed to memorize it for my next escape. Unfortunately, he diverted from his path and went up a flight of stairs. Opening a door at the end of another corridor I did not recognise. We were in a bedroom, it would have been beautiful if not for the sheets covering every piece of furniture. Holding my weight, easily, in one arm. Riddle waved his hand and the sheets disappeared, along with any dust and creatures that might have called this room a home. What was left was truly breathtaking. A massive bed took up most of my view. Either side were old Victorian styled bedside tables, in the corner a door probably lead to a closet (going by the large mirror that hung from it),  and on the other side of the room there was another door. This one, presumably a bathroom. The walls of the room, a stunning green with paintings of snakes, of course, magically moving around flowers. Riddle walked over to the bed, laying me down on it without a word and stood looking down at me. Defiantly I glared up at him. From his pocket he bought out a potion, and offered it to me. I recognized it, Pepper up, without thanking him I took it and closed my eyes. Only opening them when I felt the potion start to take effect, Riddle hadn’t moved.   
“You’ve changed.” It was a statement not a question. “The old you would have been cowering in terror, begging me to not hurt you.”   
“I thought you weren’t going to hurt me anymore.” My lip curled in disgust at him. I had six years, trapped in my own mind, to contemplate exactly how much I hated the men who forced me to survive through that.   
Hissing a breath in anger, Riddle gripped the front of my robe and bought his face close to mine. “That was before you chose to run from us, and before you chose to seek help from that old man.” His hand was rough, I welcomed the sting of pain though, reminded me who I was dealing with.   
“So I didn’t do what you want? That must rattle you, oh precious Lord Voldemort.” Riddle snarled at that name, gripping his wand he thrust it under my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his.   
“Be very careful Mudblood, I am not the boy you knew six years ago.”   
Somehow reaching up, I shoved the wand away from my throat. “And I am not a scared little girl Riddle, being tormented by two evil children.”   
His eyes closed, and nostrils flared as he took in a breath. When they opened again some of the red had disappeared. Putting his wand away he sat down on the bed next to my propped up body. He was far to close, I could feel the heat of his body through his robes. I tried to shift my hips away, a hand shot to my right hip and held me in place. I hated this mate bond, all I could feel was his power and how much I wanted it.   
“I could make you do what I want, nobody would stop me. You are a Nymph, technically the property of the Ministry and I am the Minister.” His hand gripped my hip tighter, fingers softly running along my side. “I am very good at making people happy Antoinette, I would make you very happy.”   
Time to really piss him off. I glared up at him in disgust. “Oh, I know how good you are at pleasing people. Lord Voldemort. I felt pain every single time you decided to make a witch or wizard feel good.” It wasn’t a lie. Agony shot through me whenever Riddle or Malfoy decided to enjoy themselves with another. I didn’t dislike this pain though. Eventually I learnt to use it to fuel my fury. “But by all means, give me another reason to try and kill you.”   
If he was surprised he didn’t show it, but he did remove his hand from me. His face changed from attempted seduction to furious. Mission accomplished.   
“You lie. You cannot have felt anything, you were practically dead.”   
I laughed, a sad huff of breath really, but I was amused. “I felt everything Riddle. Every kiss, every fuck was like being stabbed. I remember when I first became aware in my mind. I sensed your guilt.” He opened his mouth, probably to refute me. “Don’t deny it. Malfoy’s guilt was worse true, but it was there for you. Until one day it just wasn’t.”   
“You were assumed brain dead, I have nothing to apologise for.” He sounded so sure and right in his opinion. I agreed with him surprisingly.   
“You misunderstand, I don’t want an apology for you forgetting about me, or sticking your dick wherever you please.” My breath almost caught as I continued to speak. “You owe me an apology for forcing me to survive. I was trapped in my mind for six years, able to sense a lot, but not able to help or touch.” Tears started rolling down my face, I wiped them away furiously. “And then I wake up. And who do I see first, a Pure-blooded bitch who tortured me in school. And she was supposed to wash, feed and care for me.” I scoffed out a breath in disbelief. “Do you smell me Riddle, because I sure can.”   
Riddle looked down, as if noticing for the first time how truly filthy I was. My hair mattered around my head like a mangy cat, and dirt not only from a fireplace covered me. 

“I suppose Wallburga only wanted to fulfil her Lords wishes, to keep a Mudblood dirty and in their own filth for days. Only cleaning her when Lord Malfoy deigned to visit.” My voice broke, shame was hard to fight off, even with fury to battle it. 

Riddle said nothing. He just stared at me. I glared right back, ignoring the few tears that slipped down my cheek. “I will return.” 

He walked out of the room, the door glowed for a second and I knew it was locked.  

Frustrated and furious beyond comprehension. A scream left my throat, by the time it had left, my throat ached again and the covers under my hands had been ripped by too long nails. Deep breaths left me, I could feel my chest becoming tighter and knew I had to move. Standing, quite easily thanks to that potion, I stormed over to the bathroom and practically threw open the door. Taking no notice of my surroundings I walked straight over to the shower and turned it on. Once it was just short of boiling, I hopped in, robes and all. I’d be damned if I let Malfoy or Riddle see me naked. The water felt like heaven as it gushed over my head. Reaching down I grabbed a random bottle of soap and poured the entire bottle over my head, rubbing my body through the clothes as it dripped down. The scent of it hit me a second after I had poured it on, it smelled like Malfoy? Taking notice of my surroundings, I looked over at the other potions and picked another one up. This once smelt of pure Riddle, I threw it away from me in disgust, satisfied when it cracked against the wall and leaked on the floor. Now suspicious, I finished bathing and turned off the shower. My drenched hair hanging down to my bottom like a wrap around curtain. Without drying, I enjoyed feeling anything at this point. I stormed back into the bedroom, relieved to see nobody had intruded. I walked to the cupboard and opened it. As expected it was basically the size of my old dorm, and inside were racks and racks of clothes. Not only clothes that would fit me though. But some that were clearly male and distinctly two different styles. Snarling out a curse word, I walked to the racks and ripped off all the clothes I could get my hands on. Throwing them into  a big pile in the centre of the room. The only outfit I kept was a simple pair of slacks, and a woman’s shirt, my size of course. Every stunning outfit was my size or theirs, they had planned this.   
Satisfied that every item was in the pile, I held my hand out towards it. I didn’t have a lot of energy left, having not being force fed for several days. But I had enough for this. “Ignis”, the clothes burst into flames, quicker than I had imagined. Proud of my efforts, and warmed by my fire, I threw off my old clothes and chucked them in too. Then pulled on the ones I had decided to keep. Without bothering to put out the fire, I assumed Riddle was already aware and would have sent House Elves to deal with it, I stormed out of the room and sat in one of the armrests next to the fireplace. Determined to not sleep.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Despite my best intentions, I had fallen asleep. I realized this only when I felt something tighten over my wrists. Immediately my eyes opened and looked down, my wrists were tied to the arm chairs. I knew several hours must have past, the fire was dwindling down and no light came through the curtains. The room was almost pitch black, the fire offering the only source of light.   
“We leave you alone for a few hours, and you destroy half of the room.” Abraxas spoke from somewhere to the left of me, I couldn’t see him. I didn’t even notice Riddle standing next to the fireplace until he reached down and placed another log of wood in it, the flames greedily climbed it, lighting up the room a bit more. Riddle’s eyes were back to red, or was that the flames reflecting off of them, I couldn’t tell.   
Stubbornly, I didn’t speak. I did however being pulling my wrists around, trying to find a weakness in the surprisingly Muggle method of entrapment. A noise of frustration left Malfoy, and he appeared in front of me, blocking the fire from my gaze. He waved his hands over my wrists, something soft appeared between the ropes and my skin, stopping me from hurting them further. “Stop Antoinette.” He sounded desperate. Refusing to look at him, I instead kicked out with my leg. Landing a very solid kick to a very sensitive place. He toppled to the side, a pained whine leaving his throat. Clearly I should have kicked harder, because he slowly hopped up a few seconds later.   
“When did you allow your animal side to take over?” Groaning he rubbed his crotch, I looked away in disgust. Before I could kick him again, he conjured some more rope and bound my legs to the chair. Snarling, I tried to bite him, missing by millimetres. He moved back in shock, muttering a curse.   
Riddle remained silent, watching our exchange with narrowed eyes.   
“It would appear allowing you to destroy those clothes, my soap and having a nap did nothing to improve her behaviour.” Malfoy was looking at me, talking about me, but speaking to Riddle. Bastard.   
“I feel we can allow her some liberty. It appears that Wallburga was not entirely careful when nursing our Mudblood.”   
Malfoy looked confused at his Lord’s words. “What are you talking about?”   
A gargled laugh left my throat. “Oh, he is referring to the fact that while you were off fucking her French cousin. Wallburga was allowing me to lay there, unfed and unwashed for days at a time.” I tilted my head at Malfoys horrified face, “I know what it feels like to starve for days at a time... Do you?”   
Riddle snarled, unable to keep up the calm Minister facade. “Enough. She has been dealt with.”   
I didn’t doubt what he meant, he had killed her. The old me showed for a moment and a great wave of guilt overcame me, but it left quickly. I didn’t have the luxury of feeling sorry for those who harmed me.   
Malfoy looked gobsmacked, before I could blink he had thrown himself at Riddle’s feet. “Forgive me My Lord. I failed you.”   
Riddle, apparently now used to people begging for forgiveness, simply laid a hand on Malfoy’s head. The blonds shoulders relaxed and he gripped Riddles hand, kissing the ring that adorned it.   
Disgusted, I turned away.   
Observing this, Riddle motioned towards me. “It is not only my forgiveness you require.”   
Nodding his head, Malfoy moved towards me and fell to his knees in front of me. He bowed his head. Shocked I could only watch as he drew out his wand and laid it on the ground. “Forgive me Antoinette Zima, last of the Nymphs. I, Abraxas Malfoy, of the great house of Malfoy, offer my sincerest apologises for your treatment at the hands of Wallburga Black.”   
Dead silence. Such a formal apology was unheard of, especially from a Malfoy to a Mudblood. I didn’t say anything. Shock kept me silent.   
“As Minister of Magic, I accept your apology on behalf of the Mudblood Antoinette Zima.” Typical Riddle, using his positon of power for evil.   
Malfoy rose. His face was blank, as if nothing had happened and all was literally forgiven.   
“Now,” Riddle moved away from the fireplace. “I believe you owe us an apology for your behaviour Mudblood.”   
My shock was suddenly gone. “Stop calling me that slur.” I spat out, “you and your fucking army of slaves can go suck a fat---” My voice was cut off. Riddle had silenced me before I could finish my truly original sentence.   
“What happened to her?” Malfoy was obviously referring to my attitude.   
Sighing, Riddle ran a hand through his hair. A painful reminder of the slightly less evil person he used to be. “Her coma, was apparently very much not like we were told. Instead of being brain-dead, she was basically trapped in her mind. Able to sense everything.”   
Malfoy paled. “You mean—”   
“She knew when we touched anybody else, in any way. She was aware of when we visited and it appears suffered quite a lot of pain from our escapades.”   
If Malfoy got any paler, he’d be a literal sheet. “Did she feel it when you—”   
“Split my soul? No idea, I would assume so. She can probably sense something is different.”   
Holy shit. He did what?!    
Riddle shrugged, “No matter. All we need to do is make sure she stays safe, undamaged by fire, and in this room.”   
I was started to get pissed off with not being able to speak. Reminded me too much of my time asleep. Before they could stop me, I shoved the arm chair backwards and onto the floor. Snapping the arms off it entirely. My hands were mostly free, but before I could think about attempting to fix my legs, my whole body went stiff as a board. Malfoy’s face appeared, looking down at me. He looked to be holding in a smile.   
“She may be more annoying, but I have to say, I rather like this new fire.” Grabbing his wand, he waved it over the ropes and they vanished. He gently picked me up and moved my stiff body over to the bed. I felt when Riddle removed the spell. Snarling like a dog, I bucked in Malfoys arms and attacked any part of him I could reach. Chuckling, like I was a mere annoyance, he pinned my arms to the side and placed me on the bed. “Little help Tom?”   
Riddle chuckled, “I believe you said you enjoyed the new fire?”   
Laughing under his breath, Malfoy slammed my hands above my head and muttered under his breath. More ropes shot from the headboard and secured my hands. Practically screaming on the inside, my legs furiously kicked up, trying to do damage. Another quick spell and I was completely helpless. Not only had he tied me to the bed. But he had totally blocked out my sight, a black scarf covered my eyes.   
“Why the scarf?” questioned Riddle, not sounding at all bothered by what was happening.   
Malfoy sighed, a single finger ran down my cheek before I could move my face. “Her eyes have always been so expressive, it’s hard for me to see them so filled with hatred.”   
A confirmative noise came from Riddle.   
“What now My Lord?” Malfoy was practically leaning over me, I could smell the slight hint of whisky and peppermint on his breath.   
“We go to sleep.” I had assumed they would leave me alone now. Go back to their beds with their flavour of the day and leave me in peace. Instead, I heard clothes rustling. Oh hell no. Newly invigorated with fury, I bucked myself around on the bed as best I could. Now I understood why it was so big, it was made with three people in mind. Two of whom are large males. Malfoy snorted out a laugh. “I don’t think she appreciates all the effort we put into this room.”   
I could hear clothing hitting the floor. “Probably still hurt we weren’t faithful to her when she was in a coma. Nymphs are very possessive.” Two hands gently lifted under my shoulders and thighs and moved me into the centre of the bed. The rope magically allowing for them to move me. Midway through being shifted, I thrust my hips up and somehow got out of the grip. My victory was short lived. All the rope allowed me to do was flip over onto my belly, then it tightened again. My arms strained almost painfully, crossed over one another with my head pressed into the pillow below.   
Riddle laughed, actually laughed at me. “Interesting choice of position Antoinette.” Emphasizing the use of my name   
My top was bunched up uncomfortably around my breasts, I suddenly became very aware of my lack of bra. This was solved when Riddle muttered a few words, and my safe clothing choice suddenly became a pair of sleeping shorts and a loose shirt.   
“God, Wallburga really didn’t feed you.” A hand ran down my leg. Where once they were plump and comfortable, now they were a mere shadow of themselves. Weight settled on the bed either side of me. I couldn’t even protest this, it was impossible to move. At least I didn’t have to see them.   
“Are you comfortable little Nymph?” I felt the spell lift from my throat and I let loose.   
“I hope you both rot in hell, you—“ this time, a handkerchief tied itself around my mouth and head. Limiting me to gruttle noises.   
Something settled over my body, one of them had pulled the comforter up and over me. Another person gently gathered my hair together, and began running their fingers through the tangles. My body shook with unused adrenalin, much like I imagined a deer would feel being cornered by Wolves.   
“We are truly sorry Antoinette, we had no idea you were still aware.” My breath came out slightly less laboured as they spoke. I was exhausted. One would think that six years of sleep would count for never having to sleep again, apparently not.   
The fingers running through my hair began to relax me. Without realizing, my fists un-clenched and I turned my face out of the pillow.    
One of them, Riddle I assumed, ran his hand up and down my bound arms. This was hardly the first time they had tied me up. Clearly one, or both of them, had a fetish.   
Carefully, Malfoy secured my hair in a tail at the back of my head. Two pairs of hands now ran up and down my arms, despite my hatred of them I felt something stir deep inside of me. A small fire almost. Gently, the hands rolled me onto my back, my legs releasing and resecuring with them. The hands now fluttered from my hands down to my armpits. Malfoy noticed the hair and let out a chuckle. I was about to growl in anger, who are they to judge me for something I had no say in? When I felt a cool sensation and realized they and vanished the hair on my arms, I could tell the hair on my legs was gone too, and most of the hair in another place. Grunting out an objection, Malfoy shushed me and ran his hand down my side.   
“Don’t worry little Nymph, we won’t take full advantage of your helplessness.”   
Riddle added, “Just a little bit.”   
I now knew Riddle was to the left of me, Malfoy to the right. So I knew immediately who’s hand closed over my breast. Sucking in a breath, and mumbling out a string of unknown words, I tried to ignore the sensation. But my nature had other ideas. I could feel my gums tingling. God it stung. Finally they broke through, and sliced the gag into pieces. Without my control, my teeth snapped towards the men holding me down. The hand on my breast got tighter, my head and eyes rolled backwards at the sensation. I tried to reason with myself. Six years without touching, even in a kind way, was enough to make anybody go insane. Riddle and Malfoy obviously realized this, and took full advantage.   
Another slightly softer hand, Malfoy, gripped my other breast and began circling my nipple through my top.   
“p—please” my breath shuttered. White hot sensations overcoming my sense.   
Riddle chuckled. I couldn’t see him, but I felt him move closer. “Please what?” He vanished my top, and all I could feel was warm skin on mine. “Please stop?” his finger twisted my nipple, a quick jolt of pain caused my body to jump. “Please be gentler.” A rustle of movement and a mouth kissed away the sting, followed by a swipe of his tongue.   
“I—I don’t k—now.” I cursed myself, hated myself. Tears soaked the scarf wrapped around my eyes. Malfoy noticed and gently removed it. Taking my face in his hands, he gently shushed me and kissed both my closed eyes.   
“Just forgive us. Let us show you how good it can be between us.”   
Lips shaking, and struggling to fight the urge to attempt to flee or stay and bite them. I simply nodded, hanging my head in shame at my weakness. I was too sad, too alone. I would recover my strength, fight them later. Either way, I doubt I truly had a choice in this. Considering my nature, and theirs.   
Malfoy continued kissing my face, soft butterfly touches that missed my mouth and fangs, and carried on until he reached the opposite breast to Riddle. Before I could blink, they both drew a nipple into their mouths and began sucking. Groaning out a curse, my hips lifted from the bounds and moved around. Two hands, either side of my hips, pinned my body to the bed.   
Muttering out a, “good Mudblood.” Riddle released my nipple and moved up until I could see his eyes. They were a deep red, internally I shuddered in instinctual fear. Then his hand shifted from my hip, trailing down my stomach and settling just above the waistband of my shorts. He toyed with the material, while Malfoy continued sucking on me and whispering loving words. His hand held me in place, while his Master slipped his hand underneath my shorts. My eyes, reflecting fear and lust stared into Riddles. I felt when his finger discovered my wetness, and saw a flash of pure desire in his eyes. Lightly he traced me, almost like he was familiarizing himself. His fingers gently combed through the short curls that were left there after the spell. It was like we all held our breath, until he decided to carefully move his finger into me. Once that happened, my back bowed and a strangled noise left my throat. Both men growled and began an onslaught of sensation. Malfoy’s mouth became rough, and the creature in me revelled in it, practically begging for more inside of my head. Riddle gripped my hair, to stop my teeth from reaching him, and began twirling his finger around. A lack of sexual education at Hogwarts, meant I had no idea what he was touching, all I knew was my belly felt tight and my legs began shaking. Strangled noises left my throat, a mixture of begging for more and less. Riddle gently shushed me, he leaned down and placed his mouth on mine. The second our mouths touched, his finger slipped easily into me. Immediately I tried to bite him, desperate for the power I could feel brewing around us. Snarling, he moved his mouth away, yanked my head back more by my hair and instead bit me on my bottom lip. Satisfied with his dominance, my teeth seemed to retract by his command. Until they were tiny little fangs. As a reward, he began moving his finger in and out. My body tried to grip him, keep his finger in me. Groaning he added a second one and my whole body jolted with the small twinge of pain. Shushing my confused words, he pushed his fingers in deeper. Malfoy had stopped sucking on me, and was watching Riddles, hand. Obviously frustrated with his lack of view, due to my shorts, he vanished them. Riddle stopped his movements and motioned for Malfoy to do something. I whined when he moved my bound legs so they were bent and further apart. He gently moved me higher up the bed so I was able to see what Riddle was doing.   
“Do you understand now, Antoinette?” Malfoy whispered in my ear, as we both watched as Riddle’s fingers went deeper before retreating. “Hate us if you want to.” They went back in again and where blocked by something, my pleasure interrupted again by a slight sharp pain. “But you are ours.” Before I could suck in a breath, Riddle pushed his fingers all the way inside of me. I felt something give way, and howled in pain. “Shhhh, little Nymph, it’s done.” This time when Riddles fingers came out I could see blood on them. Confused and overwhelmed, I began crying. Malfoy turned my face to his, deep blue eyes stared at me. “Don’t ever doubt though. We are yours too.”   
Gently, Riddle continued moving his fingers. It stung now, and I shifted in discomfort. Seeing this, Malfoy reached down and began running his finger over the same place Riddle had before. Slowly the pain ebbed, and that tight feeling came back.   
“She’s getting tighter.” Commented Riddle, eyes glued to his fingers. Malfoy quickened his pace to match Riddle. Soon I was twisting my hips, breath breaking and I tried to reach something... anything. Then Riddle somehow added another finger. And I broke. Crying out, a great wave of heat overcame me and burst. Both men muttered praises as I shuddered and twitched, until finally it stopped and I sunk down onto the mattress, totally depleted.   
Everything was fuzzy. I felt somebody release me from my bonds, and softly the fingers inside of me were removed. My instincts knew what was happening before I did. Teeth elongated at the smell of blood, I opened my eyes and a bloodied Malfoy wrist was held up to my mouth. Gently I bit down, the body next to me shuddered in pleasure and hissed out a curse. Vaguely I noted that he was naked, and his hand was touching something beyond my range of sight. I was too tired to care, and hungry, I simply drank. The arm was removed from my mouth far sooner than I would have liked. Malfoy smashed his mouth to mine and began shaking, a wetness landed on my stomach and even I knew what that was. As tired as I felt, I didn’t care. Malfoy flopped off to the side of me, still shaking and muttering words under his breath. Lazily I looked at Riddle, he was now standing next to the bed. As I watched he bought his fingers, the ones that had been in me, up to his mouth and muttered something under his breath. The blood and liquid lit up and seemed to absorb into his skin. Apparently now satisfied with what he had done. Riddle moved back to the bed. Gently he pushed Malfoy more out of the way, he seemed to have recovered a bit and was watching us. I knew what he wanted. So did my instincts. My teeth itched and grew into even sharper points. Smirking, he lowered himself down onto me. Like he had done the first time I took his blood. And lowered his chest so I could see exactly where I had bitten him last time, it had left quite a distinct scar. Without even thinking, I lined up my mouth and bit down. Like before, he shuddered and sunk down onto me. Slowly I drew out the blood. Savouring the strong, impossibly strong, magic. The effect his magic had on me, was almost instantaneous. Legs that felt weak from hunger before, quickly filled out. My ribs showing quickly gained a layer of fat over them and my hollow stomach became full. Feeling stronger, I reached up and gripped his shoulders, nails sinking in to hold him in place. Hissing, Riddle began moving his hips against me. Groaning I bit down harder. This was apparently too much for Riddle as before he could yank my head back, he too shuddered against me and more wetness hit my stomach. His weight collapsed a bit onto me, and I was forced to release him. My fangs quickly retracted and he fell to the other side of me. Eye closed, I focused on what it felt like to be strong, or strongish, again. Gently a cloth was wiped over my stomach, cleaning up what I knew wasn’t water.   
I contemplated running, at this moment I was probably the strongest. I might even be able to kill them. As if reading my mind, Riddle waved a hand and my arms were bound again.   
Smiling lazily, he ran a hand down my arm again. “Don’t bother trying to harm us, physically you can’t anymore.” Seeing my confusion he elaborated. Holding up his hand, he reminded me of that little spell he said that made the blood on his fingers disappear. “Medieval enchantment. Used by husbands who’s new brides, unwilling brides, tried to harm them. Virgin blood, enhanced with the pure magic in a Witches first orgasm, means that physically, you can’t harm us.”   
Stunned I looked back at Malfoy, who nodded in confirmation. Closing my eyes, a sense of defeat flooded over me. Malfoy moved closer to me on the bed, drawing up the blanket and settled his arm around my waist.   
“Don’t worry, little Nymph. You might find you like the men we have become.”   
I snorted, very un-ladylike and totally warranted.   
Chuckling Riddle pulled my hair out from under me, marvelling at it’s length for a moment, he wound some of it around his fist and laid down. Ever the possessive bastard.   
“You seemed to enjoy that. Just think of what else we can make you feel.” I cursed him in my head when my body twitched at the idea. “Now, get some sleep. Apparently Dumbledore told the Ministry that I took you directly to Malfoy manor, instead of the labs at the Ministry as I am supposed to.” Dumbledore tried to get me put in a lab? “Apparently if he can’t use your powers then nobody gets to. But don’t worry, little Nymph, I will hardly allow our mate to go to those barbaric so-called healers.” He sighed, “But you will have to accompany me to the Ministry tomorrow. Just a few tests apparently.” No... no doctors doing tests. I had seen enough of what people could do to other people in so called ‘labs’ to last me a lifetime. Riddle sensed my terror, shushing me gently and moving closer. “I won’t let them hurt you. Now sleep.” He ran his hand down my face, and for some reason I couldn’t resist the urge to listen. Yes sleep, plan tomorrow, rest tonight.


End file.
